Tis the Season
by Spyder Webb
Summary: [x-mas fic] Malik Ishtar is known to be the most selfish person in the entire world! Can an orphan bring out Malik's true self and find out what the boy is truly like? Not a MalikRyou but still yaoi and no OCs.
1. Prologue

This is the main Christmas story I'm writing. It probably won't be finished by Christmas but I'll try my best. Hope you all enjoy it. And for once it's not a romance between Ryou and Malik. Then again, I don't really write romance, do I?  
  
Blah.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
Brown eyes twinkled excitedly as they watched large fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky. "Batuwa! It's snowing!" A small boy giggled as he finally pulled himself away from the window. He ran back to the only bed in the room and quickly climbed onto the mattress. Those brown eyes looked down at the motionless body, then dulled slightly and the smile disappeared, as he received no response. "Batuwa? Batuwa!" The small boy shook the body.  
  
Matching brown eyes, only glazed and teary with fever, blinked open in confusion. 'Bakura' coughed weakly, "Sorry Ryou. . .guess I dozed off." The ill sixteen-year old mumbled, his coarse white hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Slowly, he turned onto his side toward the small boy that looked just like him.  
  
Ryou pouted slightly as the small five-year old shrugged, "It'th otay. I didn't mean ta waked you." He apologized, feeling guilty at disturbing his suffering brother.  
  
Bakura forced a smile at the boy's pout, wishing he could hold the child, yet knowing they were too close as it was. The last thing he wanted was to make his only family left sick. "Don't worry about it baby, I've been sleeping all day anyway." He tried to reassure the younger boy, but was interrupted by a yawn.  
  
Ryou glared at the other, "You need ta seep! You can't get bedder if you don't seep!" He quickly tucked the blanket around Bakura's shoulders, causing the bed-ridden boy to chuckle hoarsely. Ryou ignored him however, and lay down in the small cove that Bakura's body made and the older sibling curled around the smaller form protectively. "When you get bedder, can we go pway outside in the snow?" Ryou wondered softly, mostly just wanting his brother better.  
  
Bakura smiled, one that couldn't have been forced as he gently kissed the top of the silver crowned head. "I promise."  
  
- - -  
  
. . . 


	2. Chapter One

I'm glad you guys liked it so much. ^_^  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh great and holy Ra, why in the world am I here?" A muffled complaint came from behind two scarves.  
  
Duke Devlin, who on the outside seemed cold and obsessed with his hair but on the inside was loyal to his friends and obsessed with his hair, laughed heartily as he looked at his friend. "Because Malik, we have this thing called school." He shook his head as he and the boy he walked beside neared the school ground. Well, Duke at least thought his friend was in there. Beyond all the heavy clothes, mitts, scarves, toques and other warm attire, he wasn't absolutely sure.  
  
"But it's so cold! May Ammit eat the eyes of those who invented snow!" A growled complaint issued forth from the scarves. Yep, his best friend was definitely in there.  
  
"Come on Ishtar, it snows every year." Duke promised as he flipped some of his long black hair over his shoulder. The dark silk twinkled with snowflakes like stars on a dark night, but Malik couldn't see this for he could barely see passed the scarves covering his face.  
  
Duke thought he heard a snort. "How in the underworld would I know that? I always go to Egypt for the winter! In Egypt, we never get this accursed substance that falls from the sky!" The boy huffed; of course, Duke only knew he'd 'huffed' because he knew his friend. "How close are we to the door?" Malik demanded, much as he always did in his 'I'm the Pharaoh' voice.  
  
"Not much further, almost to the door your majesty." Duke promised as they walked along the schoolyard toward the large double doors. "You know, I'm surprised you made it this far without falling, it's a wonder you can see with everything you're wearing!" He laughed, "Oh, and watch out for the-"  
  
THUNK!  
  
"Bike racks." Duke finished as he continued walking, a smirk curving his lips.  
  
"Devlin!" Malik cursed, stuck on the ground like an up turned turtle.  
  
Once inside the school, Duke ignored the shedding of his best friend. Other students stared, mostly the girls, but some of the guys. And Duke was sure he could see drool dripping from Joey Wheeler's mouth. But that was Malik - he was so exotic that you just had to look at him. What with being from Egypt, the boy was nicely tanned, and even rarer than his light lavender eyes that always seemed to dance with mischief, was his naturally light blonde hair.  
  
By the time they had reached their lockers, Malik had shed all the extra clothes he'd bundled himself in that morning and was wearing tight black jeans and his infamous purple chained hoodie with no sleeves. Of course, if Duke had called it 'purple' to his face, he'd probably have gotten a black eye.  
  
"It's lavender." Malik would always defend.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes as Malik tried to shove all of his winter clothes into his locker with little success. "It's no wonder you were so cold! You're hardly wearing clothes as it is!"  
  
Malik finally got his locker shut and the combination lock seemed to be straining to keep it closed. The Egyptian smirked as he flicked some of his long hair over his shoulder. "Do you mind the view?"  
  
Duke eyed Malik, mostly focusing on the slightly low - okay, almost illegally low - black pants, "Not particularly - but that's beside the point!" He argued as they moved on toward his own locker. "Did you get that art project finished yet?" He wondered as he stuffed his own heavy coat into his locker and pulled out the books he'd need for that mornings' classes.  
  
"You mean the collage of what Christmas means to me?" Malik's grin turned into a smirk again, "Oh yeah. I finished it on Friday and left it in the art room. Finish yours?" He questioned as they made their way down the hall, used to the longing stares from other students.  
  
"Yeah." Duke nodded, holding a rolled up poster board.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow curiously, "So what does this wretched season mean to you?" He quarried as they reached the large library where they always spent their time before classes began.  
  
Duke shrugged, "I found some pictures of things I wanted, things my parents and my little sister would want. Some Christmas pictures - like a tree and Santa Claus - and of course what Mai wants." Duke grinned, "I even found some pictures of when Amane and I were little and building snowmen. What did you put on yours?" He wondered as he flopped down in a plastic chair at one of the tables in the room.  
  
Malik shrugged as he sat across from him. "Just a few things I'd like to have this Christmas." He waved his hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
Duke wasn't about to drop it so easily. "That's it?"  
  
"Affirmative." Malik nodded nonchalantly.  
  
"How many pictures did you use?" Duke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Nine hundred and thirteen."  
  
"No family?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"No friends?"  
  
"Not a one."  
  
"No Christmas spirit?"  
  
"Just call me Scrooge."  
  
Duke snorted and rolled his eyes, "You selfish, arrogant, insane, self absorbed little bastard!" He shook his head. Malik Ishtar was known to everyone as the most selfish person in the school. Only Duke understood the Egyptian and why he acted the way he did.  
  
Malik yawned in a bored fashion, then checked his nails, "You forgot pompous, egotistical, self-worshipping and highly beautiful." The Egyptian titled his head as he smiled at his friend. This was an act; the dark haired teen knew it quite well. He also knew that among the hundreds of things his friend wanted, the one thing he truly wanted most would not be on his poster.  
  
A family.  
  
Duke sat back and sighed, knowing and understanding how lonely the Egyptian God truly was. It wasn't that Malik didn't have a family, his family was just never around, and for reasons the two had never spoken about, Malik refused to show anyone but Duke the other side of his personality. "Mak, you should get out. . .start seeing someone." He suggested quietly, not wanting anyone else present in the almost silent room to hear their private discussion.  
  
Malik only laughed, "Me? See someone? You mean actually date a mortal?" He gently slapped his forehead, causing his gold dangling earrings to jingle like sleigh bells. "Ah, my dear High Priest, you forget once again that I am a pharaoh. A God-"  
  
"Demigod."  
  
"Stop ruining my moment. Fine, fine, you forget that I am a demigod and rule all of Egypt. I am simply too good for the likes of a mere mortal." Malik continued his acting scene, even as Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler sat down. Mai took her spot next to Duke and Joey took the seat next to the ranting pharaoh. "When I enter the godly realm, could you imagine how all the deities would laugh at and ridicule me?" Malik shook his head, "And all for dating a mortal."  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow, used to Malik's 'royalty'. "I see he's already ranting about his godliness." She rolled her pretty violet eyes and flipped her long blonde hair.  
  
Malik smirked, "But Priestess, if only you'd give in and accept my offer at marriage! Then you would practically be a god - well, goddess as well." He reasoned. Malik had moved to the country at the beginning of ninth grade. He'd actually been shy at first, but that hadn't lasted long. Duke had befriended him and it had taken him a long time to actually gain Malik's trust. As it was, Duke was the only one who understood why the Egyptian was the way he was and the black-haired boy played along with his friend in all his games.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but I'm in love with your High Priest." Mai gently kissed Duke's cheek to get her point across though she knew Malik was only teasing. "Besides, it's just as well since our great and powerful pharaoh is more inclined to look at all the lovely *princes* around here." She smiled.  
  
Malik pouted in his royal fashion. "But can't I have both?" He whined, "I am the pharaoh after all!"  
  
Duke shook his head as he chuckled, "Malik, you are the most selfish person on the face of this entire planet! I wonder why we even keep you around." He kidded.  
  
Malik's pout turned into a well-known smirk. "Because I'm a prince, I'm rich, beautiful and can make you scream in pleasure in ways Mai can't." He stated causing Duke to blush and glare at him. Malik just held his smirk.  
  
Joey's amber eyes widened in surprise; "You've slept with Malik?" He looked at Duke, then at Mai, "While the two of you were together?" He seemed confused, jealous and. . .well, more confused.  
  
Mai shrugged, "Duke's bi, Malik needed to get laid. As long as they only sleep with each other I don't care what they do." She suddenly attained Malik's evil smirk. "I do get to watch a lot though, which makes up for it."  
  
Joey whimpered, "How come I've never been invited?" He stuck out his lip and gave Malik big puppy eyes.  
  
Malik blinked, suddenly stuck on what to do. "Um. . .didn't know you wanted to join Joey. . ." It was his way of apologizing.  
  
Joey just began to laugh, "To tell you the truth Mak, I like looking at you cause a guy would gotta be blind not to see how beautiful you are - but sleeping wit' you is an entirely different thing. No offense."  
  
"None taken. At least you know I'm beautiful." Malik shrugged with fake coldness, but was relieved to know Joey wasn't upset. It was true; Malik and Duke were together often. Mai had even gotten to watch for her birthday one year and she had the pictures to prove it (as long as she kept them to herself.) Sex was hardly the main factor though, since Malik could have had anyone he wanted. It was the comfort Duke gave to him.  
  
"I trust you above anyone else." Malik had once stated, making Duke realize how important he really was to the Egyptian.  
  
"Wait a minute. . ." Joey tilted his head in confusion. "Your majesty, if you don't sleep with mere mortals, then why Duke?" He asked.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Duke's my High Priest. He's not a normal mortal."  
  
Joey thought that statement over. "Makes sense to me." He finally nodded as the bell rang. He sighed, "I hate English. Ms. Mitsu always gives us freaky ass assignments." He scrunched his nose.  
  
"Know what you mean." Mai nodded as she sighed. "I'm pretty sure that the woman isn't entirely there." She tapped her head.  
  
Duke grinned, "Which makes it all the more fun! So let's just get to class already!" He pulled Mai by her hand, leaving Malik and Joey to shake their heads at his insane enthusiasm. Duke had always loved English and it's 'freaky assed' assignments.  
  
"Sigh." Malik shook his head as he grabbed his binder.  
  
Joey only chuckled and held out his arm, "Shall I lead the way your majesty?" Bowing with deep respect to his 'pharaoh'.  
  
Malik only grinned and grabbed Joey's hooked arm with his, "Well Joseph, you are my personal guard, right? Lead the way." With that, the two of them followed Mai and Duke down the hall to their English class - the only class the four of them had together.  
  
Malik flopped down in his desk. It happened to be in the exact center of the room and he was lucky enough to have Joey behind him, Duke in front of him and Mai to his left. There was a girl to his right, but Malik had never been inclined to know her name. She was annoying nonetheless and seemed to really want to become Malik's 'friend'. Then again, despite his severe selfish personality flaw; everyone wanted to get to know him. He had his own fan clubs with monthly newsletters and everything! Duke had more than once found a left behind copy of 'The Egyptian Star' in the gym or the library. And everyone knew who the 'star' was.  
  
"I'm bored." Malik muttered, resting his head on his desk, his long earrings making a 'chunk' sound on the wooden desk.  
  
"You just sat down." Joey raised an eyebrow as he sat on the surface of Mai's desk as she sat in the chair.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Still bored. Entertain me." He sat up.  
  
Joey tried to think, "And what shall I entertain you with this wondrous morn' my esteemed and most beautiful king?" The blonde made a sweeping bow before Malik.  
  
Malik leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, "A poem my dear Joseph, entertain me with a poem." He grinned.  
  
Joey echoed the grin. He licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Eyes of lavender, Skin of gold," The blonde gently caressed Malik's cheek, "A lovely sight to behold. Hair of silk, Voice of fire, A beautiful body to desire." Joey fell to his knees and took a hold of Malik's hand as if pleading.  
  
Mai giggled as Duke snorted, trying to keep his laughter from ruining Joey's poem. The class had been filled and all the students were watching the almost daily display of antics.  
  
"King of my land, King of my heart, May we never be torn apart!" With that, Joey kissed Malik's hand.  
  
"Very good Mr. Wheeler," A voice caused all the students to look at the door. "If you are finished wooing Malik, may we begin the class?" Ms. Mitsu smiled in amusement. The glass giggled as Joey flopped down in his desk.  
  
"I'm not sure yet Ms. Mitsu." Joey explained, "How'd I do Mak?" Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
Malik turned to his friend and smirked, "My house, after school?" He winked, "Door will be unlocked." He promised and turned back to the front, grinning at the whistles and catcalls from the other students.  
  
"Joey's gettin' some!" Tristan Taylor called out from the back of the room, causing the students to laugh some more.  
  
Ms. Mitsu chuckled at her two favourite students as she plunked a bunch of folders on her desk. "Thank you for that entertainment. Now, I have a new assignment for you today." She said, ignoring the groans from the class, "It's a Christmas assignment." She said, picking up the top folder, "These folders contain the profile of a family or children from our local orphanages, homeless shelters and such. The family's all contain a child or two and I want all of you to actually get into this assignment, because it doesn't actually have a grade." She explained.  
  
"Why should we do it if we don't get a grade?" Joey wondered out loud and other students agreed.  
  
Ms. Mitsu smiled as she hugged the folder to her chest, "Well, this year a lot of families have fallen on hard times and they can't afford to have a Christmas. But if other people, like us were to just spend a little time with them, imagine how better this time of year will be for them? The assignment is called 'Adopt A Family' and the point of the assignment is to learn about the true gift of giving. Not material things, but more important things." She beamed at the idea, "Now, besides the profile, letters from each of the family members have been placed with the profile and you're to read the letter."  
  
"Do we have to buy them gifts?" A girl from the front row asked.  
  
Ms. Mitsu smiled, "No, you don't have to, but if you want to, then go ahead. Once I hand you a folder, you can do what you please with it - but you have to meet the family at least once." She said, gathering a few of the folders, "I have gone through all of these and have chosen a family for each of you, I've made sure that personalities match and there are common interests." She said as she handed Duke a folder.  
  
"How are you going to find a personality to match Malik's?" Tristan questioned, "I mean, nobody else in the world is that selfish!"  
  
Malik only studied his nails for any imperfections, "I'm sure whoever they are can try." He shrugged simply, causing a few of the kids to laugh.  
  
Ms. Mitsu only shook her head as she handed Malik a folder; "You read this carefully, understood?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Malik only sighed, "But this is a stupid assignment! I mean, I hate Christmas to begin with, why do I have to spread my misery to other people?" He demanded with a pout, taking the dark blue folder and letting it fall on his desk.  
  
Duke shrugged, "You do that everyday and you don't seem to mind." He teased.  
  
Malik only glared, "Yes, but I'm just so gracious as to give everyone Christmas off."  
  
"Boys." Ms. Mitsu said, handing Joey a folder, "Get reading while I hand the rest of these out." She ordered and Malik reluctantly opened the folder.  
  
Name: Ryou  
  
Age: 5  
  
Status: Orphan  
  
Interests: Being read to, painting, dogs  
  
Please see letter attached.  
  
Name: Bakura  
  
Age: 16  
  
Status: Orphan  
  
Interests: Little brother  
  
Please see letter attached.  
  
Malik sighed and raised an eyebrow at the short bios. He wondered if all of them were so vague on details such as his, but he shrugged and continued onto the letters. A young child had obviously written the first letter, which had been written with a purple crayon, and Malik sighed at the thought of having to put up with a bratty kid. Then again, Ms. Mitsu said they only had to meet the family once - and she never mentioned about how long that visit had to be.  
  
'My name is Ryou and I am five years old. My big brother and I live at The Maxwell Orphanage and have for a really long time. Bakura always takes care of me and I love playing with him! He reads me stories and helps me build Lego castles and we always have a war! I always win, but I think he let's me. I like drawing and painting, but I am not allowed to use the paints for a week because I accidentally spilled some all over the floor in my room! That's okay, I can wait a week. I love Christmas time and I can't wait to meet our 'Adopt A Family' person. We were adopted last year, but the person never showed up. That's okay though.'  
  
/ Oh good, the kid will be used to being ditched./ Malik thought as he looked at the other letter. Very neat handwriting stared back at him.  
  
'I don't care much for this stupid season. It's just a reminder that Ry and I are alone and I'm only doing this stupid 'Adopt A Family' thing for him anyway. It's pointless because nobody ever comes, but he gets excited about it so I do it. He's all that matters to me.'  
  
Malik sighed, bored and fidgety. Couldn't this class and assignment be over already?  
  
- - -  
  
Ammit - the mixed beast that would eat your heart if you failed the Feather of Truth test.  
  
About Amane as Duke's sister: weirder things have happened.  
  
- - -  
  
. . . 


	3. Chapter Two

Personally I'm not happy with this chapter, but you get to see a glimpse of what the REAL Malik is like. Only a glimpse mind you, and it's not exactly one of his better moments.  
  
Also, I'm sorry that I confused so many with 'Amane' being Duke's sister. I just didn't want to create a new character because Duke's sister (no matter what her name) might make an appearance. I just wanted to use 'Amane', don't think of her as Ryou's sister.  
  
And Mak's only 'playing' pharaoh. My friends and I were gods and goddesses during high school. And we all worshipped one another on any given day. I'm still trying to figure out how I became the goddess of death.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Joey grinned as he handed his folder over to Duke. "So who'd you get Priest?" Joey asked as Duke handed the blonde his own folder.  
  
Duke grinned, "Two brothers, Yugi and Yami Motou. They're staying at the Maxwell Orphanage because all the homes are full since its Christmas and their grandfather is sick. They don't have any other relatives so they have to stay there." He sighed, saddened by what others had to go through. This time of the year was supposed to be a happy one.  
  
Joey looked through the folder; "Yugi seems like a cute kid. I'll hafta meet him. I got three brothers that live at the same orphanage. Seto, Mokuba and Noah Kaiba. Seto's the oldest and he's ten. None of them really mentioned much about why they're there, just that their father passed away - nothing about their mother." He shrugged, "Makes no difference to me - I'm so going to make their holiday a better one." He grinned.  
  
"I got a little girl named Serenity. Her and her mother live in one of the woman's shelters." Mai said, "I guess her father was abusive and now her and her mother are stuck there for Christmas." She shook her head sadly. "What about you Ishtar?" She wondered, looking at the quiet Egyptian.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Just a couple of brats." He said then went back to eating.  
  
Duke stopped at the insult. He glanced at Mai and Joey to see their reactions. Joey hadn't seemed to notice, but Mai looked slightly surprised, "That's it? Well, what are their names? What are they like? Sisters? Brothers? Mother, daughter? What?"  
  
Malik yawned, bored, "Names aren't important, I don't remember what they are and I really don't care. I have other things to be worrying about this season without having to add 'nobodies' to my list." He said and got up, grabbing his things and leaving the table.  
  
Joey snorted with distaste, "Okay, I know what Malik's like. But what the hell was up with that?" He asked, looking at Duke and Mai for an explanation.  
  
Mai only shrugged, clueless, but Duke only sighed, "You know Christmas is a bad time of the year for him Joey. It. . .he. . .it's just a bad time. It's no excuse, but that's all I can say for his defense." Duke sighed as he got up and ran after his best friend. "Malik!" He puffed, catching up to the other boy. "What the hell was up with that?"  
  
Malik only shrugged as he continued walking.  
  
Duke sighed; knowing Malik wasn't about to explain anything. "Why don't we go and meet them after school then? You might think it's a stupid idea now, but at least meet them first and maybe-"  
  
Malik whirled around, "Maybe what? Maybe once I see what others have to go through my heart will just be filled with the joy of giving? Maybe I'll fall in love with the two strays and want to take them home? Or maybe this, or maybe that."  
  
Duke blinked in surprise; he'd never seen Malik so angry before. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "You're acting like. . .like it's the end of the world or something! Malik, talk to me, you haven't said why you're even here this Christmas. You always go back to Egypt before the snow falls and you're always back when it melts."  
  
Malik's eyes hardened into a glare that Duke had never seen before. "There's nothing wrong with me Devlin. I'm selfish, remember? I'm the most arrogant, selfish and stuck up person on the face of this planet. If I don't want to tell you something, you don't need to know." With that, the egotistical - but highly beautiful - Egyptian stormed away, leaving a confused Duke in his wake.  
  
Angry, confused, slightly hurt and mostly disturbed, Duke growled lightly, then turned back to go the way he had come.  
  
Even three hours later, when school had finally been let out, Duke's anger had not diminished at all. He just couldn't believe how selfish Malik was actually being! Before Duke had known it was an act - had the Egyptian fallen so far into the lie that he thought he had to act around Duke when the two of them were alone?  
  
Fine, if Malik wanted to act like a prissy stuck up pharaoh, Duke would let him. For now.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?" Joey's voice woke him from his thoughts; "You kinda spaced out on me. . ."  
  
Duke sighed, "Sorry Joey. Malik just pissed me off! I want to hit him." He growled as they neared the orphanage.  
  
Joey only placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "Hey man, don't let Malik's pompous ass get to you. You're about to meet Yugi and Yami! You don't want them getting the wrong idea about you, eh?"  
  
Duke smiled for the first time since lunch. "Yeah, I don't want to scare them off. I'll leave that job to you." He teased as Joey pretended to be hurt.  
  
The blonde wiped at one of his eyes, "Now man, that hurt. I mean that really hurt." He insisted as they walked up the steps to the orphanage. "Look! I think I'm going to cry! How can I ever meet Seto, Mokuba or Noah like this?" Joey sniffled as they entered the doors, both boys taking in the decorations (some bought, most hand made).  
  
Duke grinned at the festive display, always having loved Christmas himself, he could remember making decorations when he was younger. It had become tradition for himself and Amane to make one decoration each and give them to each other Christmas Eve so they could hang them on the tree. "You could always tell them the truth." Duke shrugged.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell them you're a bastard."  
  
Duke snorted, "No, you were bad. Santa's only bringing you coal for Christmas." He smirked as he came upon a desk.  
  
A woman sat behind the desk and smiled at Duke as the both of them ignored Joey's grumbling. "Hello, can I help you boys?" She asked. The woman looked to be in her mid forties, her hair was still almost black, but it was beginning to gray in places - like near her ears and just at the top. It made her look very motherly. She was plump - very pleasantly so and Duke swore she fit the description of Mrs. Claus to a tee.  
  
"Yes ma'am. My name is Duke Devlin and this is Joey Wheeler, we were given these folders for the 'Adopt A Family' project." Duke explained, handing his folder to the woman, Joey quickly following his example.  
  
The friendly woman looked through the folders and smiled happily as she read the names, "Oh good! We're so glad there are people taking interest in this!" She said, handing back the folders. "I'm Linda. Most of the kids are decorating the Christmas tree right now and I know that all the boys you're looking for are there, now, come with me." She said and got up from the chair.  
  
Duke and Joey followed her into another room. They were immediately bombarded with noise, but a noise neither of them minded. About twenty children, some really young and some that looked to be the same age as they were, were decorating a large Christmas tree. Giggles and shouts intermingled with clings and clangs as the decorations were hung on every branch.  
  
Linda smiled as she moved toward a small group of boys who were stringing popcorn. "Seto, I have someone you and your brothers should meet."  
  
The tallest of the three stood up and gently got his brothers in a line in front of her. Linda smiled as she knelt down, "Honey, this is Joey Wheeler, he's 'adopted' you guys for Christmas."  
  
Joey looked down at the ten-year old and the two studied each other emotionlessly.  
  
Finally Seto grinned, "Hi!" He said, then began to introduce his brothers, eight-year old Mokuba and six-year old Noah.  
  
Linda smiled, happy to see the three boys excited, "I'm going to introduce Duke now, okay? You boys be good, and don't scare Joey off!" She teased and then led Duke toward the fireplace. Sitting within a large chair were three people. Two had to be related, both having black, red and blonde hair. The other had white hair and definitely looked out of place. Linda only stood beside the chair and waited until the older boy - who looked around fifteen - finished reading the book he was reading to the two younger boys.  
  
Crimson eyes looked away from the pages, "Sorry Linda. Yugi really wanted to hear it again." He smiled, ruffling 'Yugi's' hair.  
  
Yugi pouted, "But I like the Night Before Christmas Yami!" The small boy declared as he took the book and hugged it to his chest.  
  
The white-haired boy giggled into his hand, "But that's the fouwth time today!" He revealed and Duke couldn't help but smile at Yugi's blush.  
  
Linda laughed, "Don't worry about it Yugi, but I've got someone here to meet you."  
  
"Okay." Yugi nodded, then looked at Yami, "Can you read it to me before bed again?" He stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes big.  
  
Yami grinned, knowing his brother's 'look' well. "Of course I will." He said and gently helped the two boys off the chair; they stood in front of Linda. "You said you wanted us to meet someone?"  
  
Linda smiled and pushed Duke forward, "This is Duke Devlin, he's 'adopted' both you and Yugi for Christmas. I thought you'd like to get to know each other." She said as Duke and Yami both shook hands.  
  
"You really adopted us?" Yugi beamed with happiness. He was happy they'd actually have a Christmas! Oh, the stories he would have to tell his grandfather.  
  
Duke smiled and knelt down beside him, "Yeah, hope you're not disappointed." He said.  
  
"No!" Yugi shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Linda?" A small voice grabbed Duke's attention and both Yami and Yugi looked too. The small white-haired boy was gently tugging on Linda's long dress. "Has anyone comed fo' us?" He asked softly.  
  
Linda smiled gently as she pet the boy's hair, "Not yet sweetheart, everyone just got their information today. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"Kay." The boy nodded, then noticed that he was being watched. He smiled at the three boys, then took off out of the room, disappearing up some stairs.  
  
Linda looked back at the three, "You boys get to know each other, I've gotta go back to the front." She gently kissed Yugi's forehead, then ruffled Yami's hair; "It was nice meeting you Duke." She left the room.  
  
"We didn't expect anyone so soon." Yami said as Duke looked at him.  
  
Duke only grinned sheepishly, "Well, Joey and I were curious about who we'd adopted and we aren't really that patient." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Yami only chuckled, "Is that Joey?" He asked, pointing behind Duke. The dark-haired boy looked only to find Joey with the youngest brother sitting on his shoulders as the blonde nutcase danced around. Seto and Mokuba were giggling loudly as Noah squealed of enjoyment.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes, "Yep, that's my Joey." He shook his head and looked back at Yami.  
  
"So um. . ." Yami began but was quickly cut off by Yugi.  
  
"Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" He asked, jumping up and down in front of Duke.  
  
"Duel Monsters?" Duke repeated, remembering about the card game he'd heard of a few times. "I've heard a little about it, but I've never played it, sorry." He shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Oh boy. . ." Yami tried to hide a smirk.  
  
Duke had little time to contemplate what that meant as Yugi squealed with excitement, "Can I teach you? Please? My grandpa taught me and I wanna teach you! Please?" He asked, having stopped the jumping. Now he was staring up at Duke with that 'look' again.  
  
Yami leaned over and whispered, "It's best not to fight it." He explained, "The best have tried and failed."  
  
Duke only smiled; he didn't mind the idea. If that was what Yugi was interested in (and Duke had actually known that from Yugi's letter), he'd go along with it. Who knew? Maybe it would be fun. "Sure, if you'd like to teach me." He nodded and couldn't help but smile as Yugi grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the stairs. Yami followed, laughing to himself.  
  
During the lesson on Duel Monsters, the three boys got to know each other better. Yugi sat in Duke's lap, teaching him about the cards and giggling whenever a funny story was told. Duke was surprised at how relaxed he was - it was almost like he had known both brothers before.  
  
"So you'll be going back to live with your grandfather when he gets better?" Duke questioned after Yugi had explained the special effect of the Morphing Jar card.  
  
Yami nodded, "He caught pneumonia a few weeks ago." He explained, "We're going to celebrate Christmas with him as soon as he's strong enough."  
  
"Who do you live with Duke?" Yugi asked after he'd explained the Castle of Dark Illusion's special effect.  
  
"Yugi." Yami scolded lightly.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Sorry, I was just wondering." He muttered, ashamed and slightly upset.  
  
Duke only laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair; "It's okay, really! There's not too much I won't talk about - if you want to know anything, just ask." He shrugged.  
  
Yami smiled; glad that was out in the open. He didn't want their 'adopted' family to get offended - especially on the first visit. "The same here then. We're pretty comfortable now, aren't we Yugi?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" Yugi nodded, happy that he was no longer in trouble.  
  
Duke grinned, "Great! And I live with my parents and my sister."  
  
"You got a sister?" Yugi tilted his head back, so he could see Duke.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Amane. He's fourteen." Duke explained, thinking of his sweet little sister turned punk.  
  
"A year younger than Yami." Yugi nodded, "Is she nice?"  
  
"To everyone but me." The dark-haired teen laughed. "I suppose we fight sometimes but most of the time we get along just great."  
  
"Yugi's always wanted a sister." Yami explained with a grin. "I think he wants to trade me in." He pouted as he looked at Yugi.  
  
Duke knew Yami was teasing, but Yugi felt that he had to reassure his big brother. "I love you Yami! I don't want a sister if I had to get rid of you. I want both." He promised, "You believe me, right?"  
  
Yami laughed, "Of course I believe you Yugi." He ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Good." The small boy nodded, "What does your sister look like, Duke?" He wondered.  
  
"Well. . ." Duke leaned forward to fish his wallet from his back pocket, "I've got a picture." He opened the wallet and showed them her picture.  
  
"She's pretty." Yugi declared, "And she' got pink hair!" He giggled lightly.  
  
"It's blue now." Duke shook his head; "She's dyed it so many times that I can't even remember its natural colour!"  
  
"Who's that?" Yugi wondered, pointing to the picture beside Amane's.  
  
"That's Malik, he's my best friend." Duke explained, shrugging as he closed his wallet, "You wouldn't want to meet him, he's not exactly the nicest guy."  
  
Yugi blinked, "But then why is he your best friend? You like him, right?"  
  
Duke smiled, "Yeah, I love the guy, and I shouldn't say he's not nice. He puts up an act so nobody can get close to him and he won't be hurt. I'm the only one that's gotten close, so I know what he's really like."  
  
Yami snorted, "We've got a guy like that here. His name's Bakura. It's not that he's not nice or anything, he'd just rather spend time with Ryou, his baby brother. I don't know anything about them though, so we don't know how they got here or what happened to them before they got here. He might have a perfectly good reason for being the way he is, but as it is, neither Yugi or I have the time it would take to get passed Bakura's defenses."  
  
Duke thought about Malik. The Egyptian wasn't mean to anyone, he could pull off being totally conceited, and yet he wouldn't put anyone else down - at least not seriously. Duke blinked suddenly as he realized that that was why he'd felt so disturbed when Malik had called his adopted family 'nobodies'. He'd actually called someone else down.  
  
/ What the hell is wrong Malik? / Duke wondered, knowing that he needed to see the other that night. After an intense lesson of Duel Monsters, Duke had to leave, but he promised to return the next day.  
  
Sighing to himself, Duke walked toward Malik's place, Joey silently walking beside him. Duke had used his cell phone to leave a message with his parents - he was spending the night at Malik's, and not to expect him home. This was a usual occurrence, so he knew he didn't have to explain anything. He'd just hung up from leaving the message when the phone went off - pressing the tiny button with the phone picture on it; he put it to his ear. "Duke's House of Condoms, how may we protect you today?" Joey snickered at the greeting.  
  
"Hi babe." It was Mai. "Where are you?" She wondered.  
  
"I was just goin' to Mak's house." Duke replied as he shouldered his backpack higher. "I just left the orphanage. Mai! You have got to meet Yami and Yugi!"  
  
"And Seto, Mokuba and Noah!" Joey announced loudly so Mai could hear.  
  
Mai chuckled, "You boys should meet Serenity, but that's why I called. You didn't have any plans tonight for us, did you?" She wondered.  
  
"Not really." Duke replied, "I was planning on spending the night at Malik's. You know.talk to him and stuff."  
  
Mai laughed, "And stuff huh? I can imagine." Then she sighed, "But I think he needs someone to talk to right now. He actually insulted someone Duke! It might not have been to their faces, but Malik's never been one to put someone down like that."  
  
"I noticed that too, and I promise to talk to him. Even if I have to tie him up to get the answers, I'll get answers." Duke promised and smirked into the phone.  
  
Mai chuckled, "I like bondage, couldn't I just come over for a few pictures? But try your best, and I was hoping you'd see him. I have plans with Serenity tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow at school - if you and Malik can get out of bed after such a busy night. Love you hun."  
  
"Love you too, bye." Duke smiled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Tying him up huh?" Joey smirked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Duke only rolled his eyes as they reached their split off point. "I'll see you tomorrow too and if you say anything about this in the morning, I'll gut you and use your intestines as Christmas garland! Understood?"  
  
Joey saluted, "Yes, your High Priesty-ness. See ya later Dukey!" He practically giggled as he ran down the street toward his own home and away from Duke.  
  
Duke sighed, but smiled as he shook his head and continued toward Malik's place. Malik's home was far from small - and Duke had never understood why it had to be so big. After all, the only people even living there were a few of the servants, a dog and Malik. Malik's other family members probably hadn't even stepped foot inside the country before, let alone the house. The front walk had been freshly shoveled and Duke made his way to the large door. After one ring, the door was opened and a tall man stood in the open way.  
  
"Hey Rishid." Duke smiled up at the man. "Malik in?" He wondered.  
  
Rishid, who always acted so serious, stepped aside, "His majesty is in his room and has been since he got home from school." After Duke had stepped in, Rishid closed the door. The older man sighed as he shook his head; "He seems depressed - more than usual. Did something happen today?" He wondered. Duke liked Rishid. Out of all the servants in the house, he seemed to be the only one to actually care about Malik.  
  
"I'm here to find that out." Duke smiled, promising to do his best.  
  
Rishid nodded, "Then make yourself at home. I have to go feed Anubis now. Damned mutt won't stop gnawing on things!" He shook his head and left the room, leaving Duke to find Malik's room in the maze that they called a house. The dark-haired boy grinned as he recalled Malik's beloved pet. Anubis was a Pharaoh Hound, and very loyal to his master. Of course, Anubis was still just a puppy. . .  
  
Sprinting up the stairs to the floor with most of the bedrooms on it, Duke made a few turns, passed a few bathrooms, hundreds of bedrooms, ignoring the servants he ran into, and finally stopped in front of the room he'd been searching for. He didn't bother to knock - Malik never usually answered anyway. Upon opening the door he searched the room, noticing that it was as it had always been - lived in. Malik's room was unlike all the other places within the 'palace'. It wasn't decorated for show, to actually look like someone rich lived there. It was a room that clearly belonged to a seventeen-year old boy.  
  
There were posters of famous people hanging on the walls, a pile of dirty clothes in one of the corners (Anubis had eaten Malik's clothesbasket the first week the pup had been adopted) and there was nothing pointing to the vast riches of Malik's inheritance. The only thing that was out of place was the suitcases, some full, and some that looked as if they were just being packed, or emptied, that sat at the end of the bed.  
  
On the bed, which was small by Duke's standards, lay a motionless body, his back toward the door. Quietly, in case Malik had fallen asleep, Duke closed the door and crept toward the bed. Carefully, he climbed on and stretched out behind his friend. Now that he was this close, he could easily see that Malik's eyes were actually open and he wasn't as careful as he had been before. Upon resting his head on the side of Malik's, Duke wrapped an arm around his friend's chest, hugging him close.  
  
Malik's hand came up and held the one by his heart, squeezing Duke's fingers in greeting. Other than that, he remained silent.  
  
"Care to explain what that was about today?" Duke wondered softly, digging his other arm so it went under Malik's head. Malik helped by lifting his head as he cuddled into Duke's warmth.  
  
The Egyptian sighed miserably, "I don't suppose you'd be satisfied if I told you I was cold." He muttered quietly.  
  
"No, not in the slightest." Duke grunted, he gently kissed Malik's temple, "Come on Mak, you always talk to me! What's stopping you this time?" He wondered, a little hurt by his friends sudden secrecy.  
  
"I'm not going home for the winter." Malik mumbled, his voice soft.  
  
"No?" Duke asked, "Why not this year?" He felt Malik's body start to tremble and he became slightly worried. "Mak?"  
  
Malik sniffled, "The ruler of Egypt didn't think having his youngest child fly all the way out to Egypt this year would be worth it. He's king, I understand that, but I only get to see them a few times when I am there, and now he's taken that away from me. I miss Isis and Marik and I want to see my nephew. My father couldn't even tell me himself, he got one of his representatives to write me an official letter. He couldn't even sign it himself, his name was stamped." The Egyptian let go of Duke's hand and curled up into a ball, trying to hide his tears. "How can I make someone else have a happy Christmas when all I want to do is curl up and die?" He sobbed quietly.  
  
"Malik, it's okay." Duke promised as he smoothed his friend's golden hair away from his face. "So you were unpacking everything?"  
  
Malik uncurled slightly and nodded, wiping his eyes with his hand. "I had everything ready before the snow fell and on the day I was scheduled to leave I received the letter from my father." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "They don't celebrate Christmas over there - they don't understand what it's like for me here!" He shook his head.  
  
Duke was silent as he let his friend vent. He kept a hold on Malik's body again, letting the other know that he was there. He let his free hand run through Malik's hair, the action always seemed to calm him before and Duke was happy to know that it was working this time as well. After a while Malik had quieted down and the two just laid together in silence.  
  
"It's hard to feel miserable when you're here, you know that?" Malik finally sighed, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
Duke chuckled, "I'm glad I can be of some help. Is there anything else you want me to do? I already told my parents I'd be spending the night." He shrugged easily.  
  
Malik only shook his head, "Just hold me." He whispered and Duke did.  
  
- - -  
  
Anubis (like Pet-Penew from Chibi For A Day) belongs to me! (No, not Anubis as in the Ancient Egyptian God Anubis, but Anubis the Pharaoh Hound!) HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Got It? Good.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Shanii, if Malik or Nuf (oh how I miss that show *sniffle*) had gone to my high school, they would have been laughed right out of it. But still, Malik walks around in Yu Gi Oh and nobody seems to find him very funny. . . 


	4. Chapter Three

Now, yes, I do know that Egypt really doesn't have a King, but it was an unimportant fact (because hardly anyone would have known.) that just goes with the story - it is something somewhat important in future chapters. Please be aware that I do research my information and please also take note that if I say it and it isn't true - it's important to the story. Fiction and all that.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Large chocolate brown eyes stared out the frosted window at the front walk outside. The being belonging to the beautifully innocent eyes ignored the laughter and merriment happening from all the children playing behind him. Not even two minutes ago, he'd been contently sitting in his only friend's older brother's lap while Yami read the two small boys 'The Night Before Christmas'. But not even two minutes ago a boy named Duke had come to see Yami and Yugi because he'd adopted them for Christmas this year. Duke had been coming for five days now and Christmas was fastly approaching.  
  
Ryou - for that was the name of the boy the lovely eyes belonged to - had learned that after the 'adoption' files had been handed out, if nobody had come by the third day, nobody was coming at all. But he still hoped, he had to. Deep down, he knew nobody was going to come - nobody ever did. When people came in looking for a child to adopt they seemed to overlook both him and his brother, why did he always think that someone would 'adopt' them for Christmas? He continued to hope though, so he wouldn't worry his older brother.  
  
Sighing to himself, and finally giving up for the day, Ryou slid off the ledge of the window he'd been sitting on. Like usual, he was ignored as he walked passed all the other kids playing within the playroom and once out of the large noisy room, he made his way up the stairs to the room he shared with his brother. He passed by Yugi's room, where inside Yugi, Yami and Duke were playing with three other kids and their 'adopted' family. Ryou knew Seto, Mokuba and Noah's names, though he'd never actually talked to them and he was pretty sure he'd heard Yami call their adopted brother 'Joey'.  
  
He entered his own quiet room and shut the door.  
  
"Ry?" The voice of his older brother made him turn around and Bakura could easily read the familiar sadness within his little one's eyes. Bakura, who was in bed doing his homework, pushed away all the books and motioned for the smaller boy to come to him. Ryou easily obeyed and climbed on the bed, falling into the warm arms. "Why aren't you playing with Yugi?" Bakura wondered gently as he ran his fingers through Ryou's soft snow-white hair.  
  
Ryou looked up at him and forced a smile, "Duke camed to pway with Yugi again." He answered simply, then rested his head against Bakura's chest.  
  
"You could have probably played with them." Bakura pointed out softly as he leaned against the headboard. He hated not being able to protect Ryou from everything - especially the loneliness that seemed to eat at both of them. But how was he supposed to help Ryou when he couldn't even make himself smile?  
  
Ryou shrugged, "Duke adopted Yugi and Yami, not me and you." He pulled away and sat back, so he was leaning against Bakura's bent knees.  
  
Bakura sighed, "How about if we don't sign up to be adopted next Christmas." He suggested, even though he knew how excited Ryou got over the prospect of it. His brother would never agree, but he figured he'd at least let Ryou know the options.  
  
To Bakura's surprise Ryou nodded, "Otay." The small boy leaned forward and rested his head against Bakura's chest again. "Do you think someone will eva' want us?" He asked softly, relaxing as his older brother held him. He'd always liked being held, and it seemed as though Bakura was the only one ever willing to. That was okay though, Ryou felt safe - and most importantly loved - when Bakura held him.  
  
Bakura smiled as he rested his chin on Ryou's head. "If not, I turn eighteen in two years. That means I'm legally an adult." He explained as he gently rocked the child.  
  
"Would you eva' want me, Kuwa?" Ryou wondered softly, his little hand gently playing with the sleeve of Bakura's T-shirt. He didn't like the idea of being separated from his brother, and the thought of Bakura leaving him scared him. But even at five he knew it would be hard for Bakura to take care of him if they were living on their own. Ryou never wanted to trouble the already burdened teen.  
  
Bakura gently tilted Ryou's head away from his chest and he stared down into the boy's eyes. There had been a time, long ago, when those eyes had held a dancing light within them. Even when he was younger and unable to understand, Bakura had always been drawn to Ryou's eyes. Now all that those eyes conveyed was sadness and no matter what Bakura did or said, that sadness seemed to remain. "I'll always want you. Never forget that."  
  
Ryou smiled softly, "Otay." He yawned quietly, rubbing at one of his eyes.  
  
"Did you take your nap this afternoon?" Bakura wondered as he placed Ryou on the bed so the boy was lying on the pillow. Sheepishly Ryou shook his head as Bakura covered him with the quilt already covering the older boy. "And why not?"  
  
Ryou sighed, "I knew Duke was coming an' I wanted to pway wit' Yugi fo' a wittle afta' he got home fwom schoow." He explained, "I'm sowwy."  
  
Bakura felt sorry for his little brother. Ryou had only made one friend during their entire stay at the orphanage, and that was coming close to three years. But that one friend would be gone soon and then Ryou would be back to having nobody. Tucking the child in gently Bakura shook his head, his snow-white hair falling in his eyes, the longest strands tickling Ryou's nose. The boy giggled and tickled his nose, causing Bakura to smile. "You don't have to be sorry. You should spend all the time you can with Yugi." The sixteen-year old yawned himself as he settled down beside Ryou, ignoring the extra weight by his feet that his text books provided.  
  
They were silent for a few moments but neither had fallen asleep.  
  
"I'ww miss them." Ryou murmured quietly, breaking the silence the room had been blanketed in.  
  
"I know you will." Bakura wrapped an arm around the little body and hugged him close. "Get some sleep now. Duke will be gone after supper and you can play with Yugi then. I think I need a nap too." He couldn't stop the yawn that escaped his own lips, causing Ryou to giggle quietly.  
  
"Love you Kuwa."  
  
"Love you too Ryou."  
  
Though he was tired, he'd been sleeping off and on the entire day. Bakura found that he couldn't sleep, so he relaxed by just watching Ryou sleep. The little boy was his world and Bakura wished that he could save him from their lives. It felt like the five-year old was his own son - and their caretakers had commented on such often.  
  
Their comments were teasing, but Bakura took his role in Ryou's life to heart. Ryou had only just turned two when they'd been brought to the orphanage. They'd had nothing with them except for the clothes they wore and each other. Both of them had been young and unable to understand where their parents had gone to and Christmas had been really rough that first year.  
  
Being shy to begin with, Bakura had been scared and had only allowed Ryou close to him - everyone else got pushed away. As they grew older, Bakura continued pushing people away from him until everyone just stopped trying to get to know him. Ryou was young and cute so he had no problems with getting the adults around them to fall in love with him - but the other kids, especially the ones his own age didn't really like him. Bakura was never sure why, but he had his suspicions. Everyone was probably scared of him, therefore scared to know Ryou.  
  
"Once I turn eighteen I'll take you away from here." Bakura whispered to the slumbering body. "We'll find a place where we're happy and safe." He promised as he hugged the body only slightly tighter.  
  
Bakura let himself doze off, he continued to be slightly aware of everything around him so when someone entered the room, he opened his eyes. Carefully he sat up and looked at the door. He was surprised to find Yugi standing there when it wasn't even an hour to supper yet. Duke usually stayed until then.  
  
The small boy grinned, "Hi Bakura! Duke brought someone you and Ryou should meet." He explained as he moved out of the way so Duke, Yami and someone else entered. Bakura could not help but stare at this stranger. A boy, maybe a little older than he was stood proudly, yet reluctantly beside Duke. He was pretty to look at, but Bakura had long ago found out that a pretty face usually hid what was underneath.  
  
He found the boy staring at him, somewhat openly, as if not believing what he was seeing. Amusement twitched at Bakura's lips, but he hid the smile. This richly dressed boy, what with the gold earrings and a few gold rings on his fingers, had probably never seen an orphan before.  
  
Bakura studied the new person back, wondering why on earth they should've met him. The boy almost looked comical with white blonde hair and a dark tan - but it suited him very nicely, even though Bakura would never admit that out loud. His eyes were a unique shade of lavender and his pants were tight, but not too tight, khakis Bakura supposed and. . .he was wearing purple.  
  
Snorting to himself, Bakura smirked and shook his head. "Nice shirt. Purple suits you." He muttered, wanting to go back to sleep. Ryou stirred from beside him and opened his eyes, noticing that half the warmth was gone.  
  
The new boy glared, "It's lavender." He snapped, putting a hand on his hip as if to emphasize his point, the bag hanging from his shoulder gently hitting the side of his other hip.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Looks purple to me." He let Ryou crawl up onto his lap. The small boy looked about as confused as Bakura felt, though Bakura supposed he should probably give Yugi the chance to explain before ordering everyone out of the room.  
  
That's when he noticed it.  
  
This new boy was holding a familiar looking folder in one of his hands. It was their adoption folder. Bakura only knew this because each orphanage, shelter or other such place had been 'assigned' colours. Their orphanage had been given the colour of dark blue. There would be no other reason for him to meet this snob.  
  
Duke shoved the new boy forward and it was clear to Bakura that this kid did not want to be there.  
  
Lavender, as Bakura decided to call him, seemed to pout at his friend before sighing, "I got your folder with your information in it for the 'Adopt A Family' thing." He muttered and Bakura wanted to hit him. Truly wanted to hit him. It was as if this 'Adopt a Family' thing was nothing but inconvenient. Bakura wished to show him pain - just like what Ryou had felt when nobody ever showed up to see him. He held his anger to himself, for the sake of the small child in his lap, he would continue to do so.  
  
"Wow." Bakura yawned, unimpressed, but he knew Ryou would be excited.  
  
The small boy continued to sit in his lap, almost unwilling to believe. "Weawwy?" He wondered, looking up at Bakura, then back to Lavender. It was obvious to Bakura that Ryou had been disappointed one too many times, his child wasn't about to take another chance just yet. He hoped that Lavender could see it as well so maybe he wouldn't hurt the boy too.  
  
Lavender opened the folder so they could see their information. Nobody said anything for a long uncomfortable moment. Bakura could tell that Lavender did not want to be there, Duke was obviously making him since one visit was required. But the pale haired teen kept his insults to himself; this bastard had finally shown up, he wasn't about to take away Ryou's happiness.  
  
"I'm Wyou." The small boy spoke up, shattering the suffocating silence. "He's my big bwotha', Batuwa." Ryou explained, pointing to Bakura.  
  
Lavender looked behind him and gave Duke a look. Duke only grinned, "We'll give you guys a few minutes before we leave." The black haired teen ushered a grinning Yugi and Yami out of the room.  
  
"I'm Malik." Lavender finally replied, turning to face the two orphans. He seemed more relaxed now that the audience had gotten smaller. "I was delayed in coming here.things were happening at home." He stated and Bakura couldn't tell if it was just an excuse.  
  
"It's otay." Ryou promised, always quick to forgive anyone.  
  
Malik - though Bakura had grown quite fond of 'Lavender' - smiled softly at Ryou as he sat on the edge of the bed. Without permission, Bakura noted. "That's nice of you Ryou. Here, I. . .have something for you." Malik opened the shoulder bag he had been carrying and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in festive paper. He handed it to Ryou but the boy looked unsure.  
  
"Gifts weren't necessary." Bakura mumbled, though he knew this would probably be the only gift Ryou got this year. With being sick, Bakura hadn't had the time to work for presents.  
  
Malik only shrugged, "Doesn't mean they can't be given." He replied shortly.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, asking if it was okay. Silently, Bakura nodded and Ryou began to open the present, being careful not to rip the paper. When the box was exposed Ryou gasped, then giggled as he held up his new paint set. "Wook Batuwa!" He stated as he shoved the box under Bakura's nose.  
  
"That's great Ry." Bakura nodded.  
  
Ryou grinned, then looked at Malik and his smile turned shy though the excitement shined brightly from his eyes. "Tanks Mawik." He hugged the paints to his chest as if they were precious.  
  
Malik cursed himself for ever showing up. /I will not get attached./ He inwardly repeated. Once Ryou smiled at him, however, the mantra stopped and Malik found himself smiling back. And to the Egyptian's own surprise, it was a real smile. /When was the last time I really smiled?/He thought to himself. "You're welcome." He said at last, "You said that you had spilt all your paints on the floor. I wasn't sure if you were still grounded, but you need them when you aren't grounded anymore." He shrugged, uncomfortable for some reason. /People tell me I'm cute and stuff all the time. . .why do I feel so flattered when this kid smiles at me?/  
  
"That's nice of you." Bakura spoke, not sure what to think of this strange boy. "Ryou probably wouldn't have gotten anything else for Christmas." He confessed as he gently ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.  
  
Malik found himself growing envious at the attention Bakura was giving Ryou. /Marik used to touch me like that./ He sighed inwardly. /He didn't even shake my hand when I left last March.he's too sophisticated for his little brother now/. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Malik looked at Bakura. "I got something for you too." He said, reaching into his bag.  
  
Bakura tensed suddenly, "Ryou, why don't you show Yugi your new paints." The pale haired boy suggested lightly, and Malik wondered what he had done wrong.  
  
"Otay!" Ryou grinned as he stood up. Before Malik could register any action, his arms were full and Ryou was hugging him, "Tanks Mawik" He giggled as he jumped off the bed, running from the room.  
  
"Buying us off isn't the idea behind this stupid 'Adopt A Family' thing. Though I do thank you for making Ryou happy." Bakura's snarl made Malik look at him in confusion. "Last year Ryou was so excited about the idea of being adopted for Christmas that it was all he talked about." The deep brown eyes softened and Bakura turned away, "Christmas came and Christmas went and if someone had gotten our information folder they never showed up. I had to listen to him cry at night. You may have shown up, but he'll expect you to visit again and you won't. I know your kind - you're too important to waste time on those less fortunate, Daddy's probably buying you a country for Christmas and you're only here because you have to show up once." The boy growled as he crossed his arms.  
  
/And Duke says I'm defensive./ Malik snorted, "I admit, I didn't want to come here, and I could care less about the one visit requirement. The fact is, Duke talked me into it and I'm here. I'm not trying to buy you off, I thought the gifts would be an ice breaker but obviously I was wrong." Malik could feel himself growing angrier as he spoke, "Maybe I should get my limo to drive me to my private jet, fly back to the country *Daddy* bought me and forget I ever met you!" The Egyptian spat, angry at nobody in particular. He couldn't be mad at Bakura - Malik knew all the signs of a defensive reaction and Bakura's signs were easy to read. Malik would always play his role as 'pharaoh' and would order whoever was around him to take the prisoner, or the person causing him to go on the defensive, away.  
  
"Maybe you should." Bakura grunted, truly not understanding why he was becoming so defensive so quickly. /He made Ryou happy. . .why do I want him to leave?/  
  
Malik stood up from the bed, "Maybe I wi-"  
  
The door opened, "Are you two ready yet?" Duke wondered as he stepped into the room. Yami, Yugi, Joey and the three boys he'd adopted stood there waiting.  
  
Ryou ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed, throwing his arms around Bakura's neck, "We'we goin' out fo' suppa' Batuwa!" He giggled excitedly. "We can go, can't we?" He wondered, pulling away enough so he could look up into Bakura's eyes.  
  
Bakura sighed, knowing that he couldn't say no - not when Ryou looked so happy, but the teen only had so much money. It would either be supper or a cheap little present for Ryou. "Of course we can go Ry. I need to get dressed first and find my wallet." He explained, realizing for the first time that he was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers. Not that he cared or anything, though a little warning of visitors would have been nice.  
  
"No need for a wallet." Duke explained, "We've got it covered." He promised.  
  
Bakura didn't like the sound of that. "I don't like owing favours."  
  
Duke only grinned, purposely looking down at Ryou, then back up at Bakura. "Think of it as a Christmas present."  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth, knowing how much Ryou wanted to go. "Alright, just give me a few minutes."  
  
"Otay!" Ryou nodded and he left the room with everyone else.  
  
Bakura sighed. /I hate Christmas./  
  
- - -  
  
COMMENTS: Kaira-chan - thanks for pointing out that mistake - it was a pretty big mistake considering Amane's really a girl. Ahem, it's not fixed on the site yet, but I'll fix it later. Thank you again. *gives Kaira a Yami Plushie* 


	5. Chapter Four

Is this story being drawn out?  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The restaurant was nice. It wasn't a formal or expensive place, but it was classy and it had a kid's area. The group had been shown to a table and given menus, conversation was minimal as they decided what they wanted to eat. After giving the waitress their orders, Joey was dragged into the kids play area by Seto, Mokuba and Noah. Yugi followed them, giggling as Mokuba announced that they were pirates and Joey was their hostage.  
  
Malik noticed that Ryou was watching them and fidgeting, but he only moved closer to his brother and took Bakura's hand.  
  
"You think we should help him?" Yami wondered, watching as Joey was 'tied' up to a pole from the large structure with invisible rope.  
  
"Do we hafta?" Duke whined, causing Yami to laugh. Duke chuckled, "Oh, I suppose it's the right thing to do. And that way we won't have to listen to Joey complain later either." He said, giving Malik a pointed look.  
  
"We'd never hear the end of it." Malik nodded in agreement and watched as Yami and Duke joined the others in the fun. That left Malik alone with his adopted family and the uncomfortable silence that seemed to surround them.  
  
Ryou stopped watching the others and looked up at his brother. "Batuwa? Wiww you pway wit' me?" He wondered softly.  
  
Bakura smiled and it was so tender that Malik found himself surprised. Was this really the same boy who'd freaked out on him before? "Yeah, let's go play." The older teen picked the younger boy up and flung him over his shoulders. Malik listened to Ryou's giggling as the two disappeared into the room. Sighing to himself he tried not to feel stupid just sitting there - that lasted about a minute.  
  
Following the others, Malik found himself inside the play area. It was empty, except for his own company and for that he was thankful for, he could relax more easily when there weren't too many people around. He found a spot on the large blue mat laid out on the floor and he sat down and leaned against the wall. He was content to just watch everyone else, but was interrupted when Duke joined him.  
  
"Remember what we talked about?" Duke questioned softly, remembering the night before.  
  
Malik nodded, "Yes. . ." How could he forget? That conversation had been one of the hardest of his life. It was difficult to admit things about himself - even to Duke, but they'd talked about Malik meeting his adopted family and Duke had finally convinced the Egyptian to go.  
  
The dark-haired boy sighed as he recognized the familiar look of doubt cross the Egyptian's face; "Mak, Bakura and Ryou don't know you! That way you can start fresh! You don't have to use your defense around them and you can just be yourself." Duke promised, "And the real you is very easy to fall in love with, and I should know Ishtar." He winked.  
  
Malik smiled softly - it was one of those rare smiles that were real and all Malik - not some smirk made up just to impress people. Duke had been seeing less and less of those as of recently. "Yeah, I suppose they'd believe me to be a nutcase, running around claiming I'm the pharaoh of Egypt." He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
Duke only smirked, "Never stopped you before your highness."  
  
"Thanks Duke." Malik said softly.  
  
Duke nodded in understanding, then got up without a word and went over to where Bakura was sitting, watching Ryou playing with Yugi. Malik watched as the two spoke for a few seconds then Bakura got up and started moving toward him. Confused for a moment, Malik could only stare as Bakura sat down beside him. The white-haired orphan seemed to refuse to look at him and it was apparent that Bakura wouldn't be the first to initiate conversation. Glancing over at Duke for an explanation, Malik saw the black-haired boy only grin and turn to play with Yugi.  
  
The Egyptian looked at Bakura and cleared his throat, and though he didn't know what to say he knew that he had to say something. "I wasn't trying to buy you off. . .this is my first Christmas, I thought it was the right thing to do." He shrugged sheepishly, "I'm usually wrong though, guess this was no different." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Your first Christmas?" Bakura mumbled doubtfully.  
  
Malik only nodded, "My family has their own traditions and Christmas isn't one of them."  
  
"I understand." Bakura began, "Where are you from? I mean, well. . ."  
  
Malik chuckled, "I know what you mean. My family's from Egypt. They're Kemetic Orthodox and very religious." He noticed the confused look in Bakura's eyes; "It's kinda like Christians with their God. . .going to church and everything. They believe in the ancient ways." He shrugged in explanation, not really understanding the Kemetic ways anyway.  
  
Bakura grunted, "You said 'they're' not 'we're', meaning you're not. . .Kemetic Orthodox." He pointed out and Malik had hoped he hadn't noticed. "What do you believe in?"  
  
"I'm more Tameran. I basically choose or are chosen by a deity. It's kinda hard to explain.the deity that chose me is kinda like my guardian I suppose." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, he hated talking about religion, but he'd never told anyone what he believed in before. "I'm not really religious though and I was curious about this Christmas holiday."  
  
"Which chose you?" Bakura wondered, actually curious.  
  
"Um. . ." Malik let his arm drop, not knowing how or why they'd began to talk about this. "Anubis. . .he's the god of travelers, the lost and. . .orphans." He hoped Bakura wouldn't take offence to his words and he prayed to his 'guardian' that the other boy would ask no questions on why Anubis had chosen him.  
  
Bakura nodded, seeing how uncomfortable Malik was becoming; though inside he was curious as to why Malik thought of himself as an orphan. He decided that the conversation needed a new direction all the same. "Look, it's hard for me to admit when I'm wrong but I was." The boy closed his eyes, "I had no right to speak to you like that and I'm. . .I'm sorry." Bakura muttered and Malik truly knew how hard it was for him to say that. "It's just that. . ." He sighed and shook his head, trailing off.  
  
Malik smiled - mentally reminding himself that he had not smiled this much in so long - and he put Bakura's worries to rest. "I understand. Pride is a horrible thing sometimes - at least for me it is."  
  
Bakura smiled at him - at *him* and Malik found himself filling with an unexplainable warmth that he wanted to keep with him until the day he died. /You're attached./ His brain told him and his heart agreed. It didn't seem like a bad idea now, though he was still a little frightened at this whole situation. /Usually when something good happens, something bad happens to take it away./ Malik reminded himself.  
  
"It's not just my pride." Bakura admitted, gaining Malik's attention again. "I don't want Ryou to get hurt again. He's the only family I have, so I need to protect him. Do you have any younger brothers or sisters?" The boy wondered, looking at Malik.  
  
The Egyptian shook his head and smiled softly, "No, I'm the youngest of three. But I have a nephew that I'd do anything for." He shrugged, trying to put into words that he understood Bakura's need for protectiveness without actually having to say it.  
  
The white-haired teen seemed to understand, and with that understanding he seemed to relax. Malik was surprised that they understood each other so well. The only other person Malik shared an understanding with was Duke. So, they were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the other's company. The sounds of laughter filled the playroom and Malik decided that he was happy Duke had finally dragged him to the orphanage.  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Noah and Yugi had decided that everyone was a Duel Monster, something of which Malik had never even heard of and as Seto used his 'White Lightning' attack and 'killed' Noah, Malik wasn't so sure he wanted to.  
  
Noah giggled as he fell to the floor, "Fame Sordmin, use Monna Webon!" The small boy called to Joey.  
  
The blonde laughed as he picked Noah up and tickled him, causing the child to squirm and laugh loudly. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Electric Lizard!"  
  
"Yay! I's back!" Noah announced as he was put on the floor again. The little boy immediately ran over to his big brother and pounced on him.  
  
"Yugi! Use youw Dawk Magic attack!" Seto giggled as Mokuba decided to join in the fun.  
  
Malik watched the others, smiling to himself as he realized that Duke and Yami had been dragged into the game as well. Across the room, lavender rested on a lone child playing quietly by himself with a pile of Lego's. "Ryou doesn't like this game?" Malik voiced to Bakura.  
  
Bakura only shrugged, "He's shy around a lot of people." He watched his brother fondly, but Malik could sense the sadness there as well. He wondered what the sadness was for.  
  
From where he sat, Ryou seemed to know that someone was talking about him and he looked in their direction. Getting up, he made his way passed the playing group and finally came to rest in Bakura's lap. The older teen wrapped his arms around the small boy protectively before kissing the top of the child's head. Ryou giggled softly and snuggled deeper into the provided warmth, content with where he was as he watched the other's play.  
  
"You said you had siblings." Bakura pointed out after another moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah." Malik nodded, "Marik and Isis. Marik's the oldest and he mostly took care of me when I was younger, there's an eight-year difference between us, so I've always looked at him as my father. My real father's always busy with. . .work and he never really had time." The Egyptian explained, not wanting to tell the teen his life story. "Isis is the middle child, she'll be twenty four this year. She always complains about having 'middle child syndrome' but she's my father's princess." He rolled his eyes, warmth filling him as Bakura smiled again.  
  
"What about your mom?" Bakura wondered innocently, not knowing how much Malik hated thinking of her. But the Egyptian was a little unsure when he didn't feel the usual regret that consumed him when he spoke of her, he actually wanted to tell this stranger what he knew about her.  
  
"I never met her." Malik found himself saying, the ease in which it slipped from his mouth simply amazing. "She died in childbirth."  
  
"Yours?" Bakura wondered and Malik nodded but couldn't bring himself to say anything. There was no regret, but he found the guilt he always felt appear. "Same here." Bakura muttered, "Though obviously it wasn't mine." He purposely spoke so that Ryou wouldn't know what they were talking about. From that Malik realized exactly how much Bakura would protect Ryou. Ryou didn't know that their mother had died after giving birth to him - and Malik had to admire that protectiveness. His father had told him as soon as he'd been old enough to understand, which had probably been when he was Ryou's age. That's where the guilt and regret came from.  
  
"I have pictures of her." Malik explained, "And on really bad days when my guardian can't help me, I talk to her. When I'm alone of course, don't need anyone thinking I'm crazy." He grinned.  
  
Bakura echoed his grin, "I used to talk to her but I stopped after a while." He suddenly chuckled, "I can't believe how stupid I was for acting like I did to you before. I am sorry, but now that we're talking, I find it easy to talk to you." He admitted, as he watched the others. They had decided that they were finished with the monster game and were up to something else. Duke, Yami and Joey seemed to be talking while they played with the younger kids.  
  
Malik bit his lip as a question came to him. Talking about families and parents made him curious, but he didn't want Bakura to get protective again since they were getting along so well, even if Bakura had just admitted that it was easy to talk. "Um, I have a question, but don't answer if you don't want to. But I was wondering, how did you get to the orphanage? Where's your father?" He wondered curiously.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Don't know. The first year was messed up and I've forgotten a lot of it except a few parts. I can't remember anything before our first day at the orphanage so I'm not sure if he's even still alive. He can stay away for all I care." He muttered darkly as he held Ryou a little closer.  
  
Malik understood, if his father were to suddenly decide that he wanted to act like one, it would be too late. Malik had grown up all his life thinking of Marik as his parent. /Not that that matters, it seems like Marik's abandoned me too. He has Amurra now, he doesn't need me./ The Egyptian thought sadly, but quickly pushed that thought away just like every other time he'd think something along those lines.  
  
"Right Mak?" Joey suddenly called out; looking over at the two, interrupting something that Malik was going to say.  
  
"Huh?" Malik raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend in question.  
  
"I said you like to pretend to be a pharaoh." Joey laughed, "I was just telling Yami how stuck up you are. You didn't even want to come here and visiting the 'nobodies' you'd been forced to adopt this Christmas, but Duke's so nice as to make you."  
  
Malik's eyes went wide and his heart immediately dropped to his knees. "Joey-" /And here's the bad to take the good away./ Malik realized sadly.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" Joey giggled at the fun; he wanted to make sure Yami knew how nice Duke was. He didn't realize the dark look flickering within Bakura's eyes.  
  
"Nobodies?" The white-haired boy growled quietly, making both Ryou and Malik look at him. Ryou looked hurt and Malik just looked frightened. Bakura stood up and placed Ryou on the floor. "Let's go home Ryou. Royalty doesn't need us 'nobodies' ruining their dinner." He took the small boy's hand and led him out of the play area.  
  
Malik looked across the room at Duke, who looked helpless and sorry. Slumping back against the wall, the stuck up Egyptian prince buried his face within his hands.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
Kemetic Orthodox and Tameran religions are Egyptian/Arabic (?) religions practiced today. I hope I have gotten my information correct, and yes, what is said about Anubis is true.  
  
Before anyone starts to call Joey and jerk, etc. etc. etc. I just wanted to point out that he was trying to make Duke look good. Also, he doesn't know what Malik's really like. He didn't mean to act so stupidly.  
  
COMMENTS: Shanii - No, I didn't take your Egypt has no king comment seriously, it was another interesting email that I won't bother to talk about. It wasn't you, and about Marik and Isis, I think this chapter was the one that explained their ages. If I'm wrong, I'll just tell ya in the next. And I like Duke, even though sometimes it's fun to make him an idiot. ^.~ 


	6. Chapter Five

I'm not too sure about this chapter, I've edited it and everything but I can't make it feel right. But I'm posting it anyway.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Batuwa?" Ryou asked softly as the two of them walked back to the orphanage. The small boy looked up at his protector and noticed the dark expression upon his face. He didn't want to bother Bakura, but Ryou couldn't ignore his own needs any longer. "I'm code Batuwa." He whimpered softly, tripping over a large snowdrift.  
  
Bakura, who'd been lost in thought and his anger, stopped, realizing that his little brother was having problems. "I'm sorry Ryou." The older teen picked up the younger boy and cradled him to his chest for extra warmth. Bakura could feel how cool Ryou's skin was and the boy was shivering slightly, though his teeth made no sound.  
  
"Awe you mad?" Ryou whispered softly as he rested his head against Bakura's shoulder so he could slightly see his brother's face. He could always tell what his brother was feeling and now was no different. Bakura was angry. Angry and hurt.  
  
Bakura sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to him. "Yeah, I am. Aren't you?" He wondered softly as he kissed Ryou's forehead.  
  
Ryou shrugged innocently, "I don't know. Awe we nobodies?" He wondered, the question truly from curiosity.  
  
/Of course we are. No one cares about us and no one would care if anything happened to us./ "No, don't be silly." Bakura shook his head. "Never let anyone tell you different." He said, shivering slightly. The walk home was a long one, and by the time they reached the orphanage, Bakura was frozen. He stiffly entered the building, careful not to jolt a sleeping and warm Ryou.  
  
"How was supper?" Linda wondered, though she had her suspicions about how it really went. The pale boy was even paler than usual and his nose and cheeks were all red from the cold. Her heart went out to the two boys. Ever since they had come to the orphanage they'd never had a break. Linda knew it was wrong to have favourites, but she couldn't stop herself from loving the two just a little more than the others.  
  
Bakura shrugged as he took off his snow-covered boots and carefully knocked the snow off before closing the front door and setting his boots down on a floor mat already piled with other winter shoes. "It was okay. No big deal." He yawned as he looked at her, "Ryou didn't eat much though, can I take a snack up for him in case he gets hungry when he wakes up?" He asked.  
  
Linda smiled, having always been fond of the relationship the two boys shared. Being on the outside of this relationship, she saw what neither brother could see and though everyone in the house knew how protective Bakura was toward his baby, nobody seemed to notice how often Ryou tried to protect Bakura. "Of course Bakura, you should try to sleep yourself. You look exhausted. Nobody wants you to get sick again." She said as she felt his forehead. To her concern, it was already clammy and warm. "Get to bed, I'll bring you up a hot drink in a few moments. I just have to close and lock up." She promised and shooed him up the stairs.  
  
Bakura went without protest and felt like collapsing as soon as his eyes rested upon the bed in their room. He set Ryou down gently and took off the younger boy's jacket, but roused the smaller body accidentally.  
  
"Home?" Ryou whispered sleepily as he let himself be undressed, then redressed in his pajamas.  
  
"Home." Bakura confirmed as he pulled down the covers and moved Ryou's body so he could be covered up. "Did you want something to eat? We didn't get to eat anything tonight." He regretted taking Ryou away from the restaurant before the thin boy had a chance to eat something, but he wouldn't allow either of them to stay to be insulted.  
  
Ryou grinned, "Nope. Wanna seep mowe." He cuddled into the pillow and yawned, closing his eyes, "Night Batuwa." He mumbled before falling asleep again.  
  
As quietly as he could, Bakura took off his own winter jacket, hanging it up in the closet with Ryou's. He stripped from his clothes and grabbed a T- shirt, slipping it over his head. He was about to crawl into bed when a knock at the door reminded him that Linda was coming around. It was still early for the usual lights out call, but all Bakura wanted to do was sleep. He felt so tired suddenly.  
  
"Come in." He yawned, just sitting down on the bed.  
  
The door opened, but it wasn't Linda.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura growled poisonously at the intruder, glaring fiercely as he stood up and unconsciously shielded the bed.  
  
"I wanted to apologize." Malik muttered quietly, seeing that Ryou was asleep. He closed the door, then slowly and carefully set a mug of steaming liquid down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Linda told me to bring this to you and make sure you drink it."  
  
Bakura grunted and slid to the floor. He crossed his legs and looked up at Malik, ignoring the wave of nausea that threatened to drown him. He didn't even have the energy to argue with this bastard, though if he was going to be sick, he wouldn't have minded throwing up all over the selfish idiot. He watched as Malik slowly sat down across from him, hesitant and with good reason. The two sat in silence, and Malik noted how different this silence was from the time before. This silence was strained and cold whereas at the restaurant, it had been comfortable and warm.  
  
Growling slightly in annoyance, Bakura glared across at the Egyptian, "I'd like to get to bed before Christmas."  
  
Malik jumped as if remembering what he had said before, "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I. . ."  
  
"Why are you apologizing to a nobody your highness?" Bakura finally growled, his anger slowly surfacing. "And could you please explain this pharaoh business, just so I'm not so confused about being insulted?" He winced at a slight aching that began to form in his head.  
  
Malik sighed with guilt, "When I called you a nobody it was before I'd met you and I had been having a rough day." He muttered, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees. "I didn't mean it. . .and I am sorry that I said anything at all."  
  
Bakura blinked as he tried to focus, for some reason his sight was blurring. "Okay, now about being pharaoh?" He yawned but stopped mid-yawn when a light blush formed on the Egyptian's dark cheeks. He hadn't expected a reaction like that.  
  
Said 'pharaoh' shrugged, "I don't know. I'm Egyptian, why not? It's just something I came up with to protect myself." Malik tried to explain his way of defense, but he wasn't sure Bakura would understand. Hell, he wasn't sure anyone could understand.  
  
"What?" Apparently Bakura wasn't sure he understood either.  
  
Malik sighed again having never actually told anyone the whole truth about his act - not even Duke. He wasn't about to give Bakura the whole truth though, so he began with his usual story, "I moved here from Egypt in grade nine. I was picked on because I was quiet and shy. I hated it and I wanted to change so nobody could pick on me again. I did change. I took on a personality that was totally different from my own. I became selfish and stuck up." Those lavender eyes closed but Bakura hardly took notice. "I didn't want anyone to get close to me so I'd act like that all the time. Duke was the only one to ever get passed the mask. I guess I've acted for so long that it's hard to not act." Malik sighed and looked at Bakura, "I met you as myself and I was hoping I'd get a chance to be myself, but it was ruined. Like half the other things that go wrong." He muttered quietly.  
  
Bakura processed this information and thought to himself. He knew he hadn't overreacted, but he probably should have waited for an explanation. And Malik looked so pitiful that it was pathetic. "Alright, alright, you're forgiven." The younger teen muttered, "But you had better make it up to Ryou." Bakura yawned, swaying slightly. The ache in his head just didn't want to stop and it was making it hard for him to think.  
  
"Are you okay?" Malik's voice pierced the fog that wanted to enter Bakura's mind. "You're pale. . ." The Egyptian stood up as Bakura struggled to his feet. The sick teen suddenly gasped and held his head, collapsing to his knees. Malik knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "Do you want me to get Linda?" He asked, knowing that this was not good.  
  
"No." Bakura's voice was hoarse. "I'm fine. Just tired." He mumbled, but winced when another wave of dizziness tilted the world. He slumped forward, sure that if he'd had anything to eat that day, it would have made a second appearance. Bakura was so caught up trying to stop the spin in his head, that he'd fallen against Malik in exhaustion.  
  
The Egyptian was slightly afraid. Bakura - who'd started out pale - had turned gray and his entire body was radiating with more than the normal about of heat. "I don't care what you say, pride be damned!" Malik hissed as he looked over at the bed. "Ryou!" He called slightly surprised at the pleasant feel of the boy's name on his tongue. He'd never said it out loud before.  
  
Ryou woke in confusion. The familiar warmth he always woke beside was missing. Rolling over he looked in the direction of his brother only to become wide-awake with a gasp. "Batuwa!" Ryou cried in a panicked voice as the small boy crawled off the bed, only to fall beside his brother.  
  
Malik stopped him, "Ryou, go get Linda. She'll know what to do." He promised, though he only wanted the child to hurry. Ryou stared at Malik with wide eyes, as if contemplating why the Egyptian was even there, but a well timed groan escaping Bakura's clenched teeth brought Ryou back to reality.  
  
Nodding quickly, the boy got up and left the room. "Linda!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs.  
  
Malik sighed shakily and put a hand to Bakura's forehead. He'd seen a lot of people get sick with fever, he could remember when Amurra had been just a baby and the small boy had come down with an almost fatal illness. He'd burned like the desert sand against the sun and it had taken all night and all day lying in a bathtub filled with ice to cool the boy down. Amurra had made it, but it had been lucky.  
  
Linda suddenly rushed into the room, falling beside Bakura and checking him over. She looked at Malik and the boy could see the fear in her eyes. "Stay with him, I need to go call an ambulance."  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
Everyone just seemed so disappointed that Bakura wasn't going to die, that I decided to change the plot from its original story. It is a Christmas fic after all, and my other two x-mas fics aren't exactly happy. I figured, why make this one any different? *grins*  
  
And about Bakura forgiving Malik so easily, he's sick and doesn't feel good and most likely wants Malik to go away. At least, I would if I were in his shoes. He'd say anything to make Malik leave.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Red Fish, Dead Fish - it IS yaoi. Just not yet.  
  
Shanii - Actually, Marik has a son. I know Amurra is most likely a girl's name, but I've always used that name for my D. Human character and my Dragon's a male. And Amurra is the name of his son, not his wife. I won't be mentioning her because I don't feel like finding another name to use. He was forced into the marriage, maybe he really is gay *shrugs* And about the Ryou angst and Bakura torture: I'm giving Yami and Yugi a break. If I read one more 'Yugi has lost all his friends' or 'Yami can't remember his past' fic, I'll surely kill someone. Probably Ryou. ^_^  
  
To all those who commented on Joey: Yeah, he's a jerk. But I still like him. 


	7. Chapter Six

This chapter's a little short but I had to end it where it ends. ^_^  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Duke sighed with depression as he stared at the empty desk behind him. That desk had been empty for two days, its usual occupant missing for the same length of time. Duke had tried everywhere he could think of but he'd all but given up on trying to find his best friend.  
  
Two days ago, after the dinner disaster, Malik had left wordlessly and that had been the last anyone had ever seen of him. He hadn't even told Duke where he was going! Rishid had no idea and Malik had left his cell phone on his dresser. At least he'd had his wallet with him and that he had his credit card. The only real reason Duke had ever gotten to sleep the night before was because he knew that Malik could take care of himself.  
  
From beyond Malik's abandoned desk, Duke realized he was being watched. He looked up into the amber eyes of one Joseph Wheeler. The same Joseph Wheeler that had started this entire mess and the same Joseph Wheeler who Duke was no longer speaking to. Duke narrowed his eyes as he turned away, but not before he caught a glimpse at the hurt look crossing Joey's face.  
  
Normally Duke would have felt guilty for treating his friend as such, but what Joey had done was inconsiderate and just plain cruel. Of course he knew his anger wasn't going to help him any and he sighed to himself to relax. Ms. Mitsu had been speaking to the class and he realized that he had no idea what she was talking about. Looking back at the teacher he noticed she was still talking, but for one moment, her eyes focused on him and smiled in sympathy. Duke had explained to her what had happened, leaving out the part of why Malik left.  
  
The rest of the day was relatively easy. He only had Joey in that one class so Duke didn't have to go out of his way to avoid the blonde. Mai, however, was in three of his classes and she was not impressed at his attitude, even though she understood his anger.  
  
"You have to forgive him." Mai concluded as the two partnered up in science class for a lab. She had placed her binder by the Bunsen burner and her pretty purple eyes were regarding him intensely.  
  
Duke wouldn't look though and he busied himself with plugging in the blasted machine. "You didn't see the look on Bakura's face. Or Ryou's for that matter! And Malik. . .after the two left, fuck Mai!" He finally growled in frustration as he looked at her. "You know how Malik never let's anything get to him? He plays pompous and arrogant?"  
  
Mai nodded, "Of course," She rolled her eyes, "He's royalty."  
  
"Yeah well," Duke crossed his arms in a slight pout, "He'd been stripped of his title. He wasn't playing anymore, he was being himself and that left him to weakness! He let it get to him - he had no choice!" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Wanna explain to me a little more hun?" Mai spoke softly, seeing how upset their conversation was making Duke. "What couldn't Malik choose?"  
  
Duke sighed, letting out the pent-up energy. "Malik had met Bakura being himself, not our pharaoh, not our god, *himself*. That's something neither you nor Joey have ever seen but he let a complete stranger see him. When Joey brought up what he'd called Ryou and Bakura, Malik couldn't hide behind his defense the way he normally does because for a few moments it didn't exist." He explained - or tried to. "We'd talked before hand and Malik agreed that he'd be himself, and he was true to his word. Now he's hurt somewhere and I don't know how to find him!"  
  
Mai placed a calming hand on Duke's shoulder and gently squeezed it. She noticed how he trembled and she chuckled to herself as she shook her head. "I've never been able to understand your need to protect Malik, even though he doesn't need it, until now. You love him." She stated as she ran her fingers through his long black hair.  
  
Duke raised a dark eyebrow. "Of course I love him! He's my best friend."  
  
Mai only shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You're *in* love with him!" She grinned, okay with the idea. Duke had actually been with Malik before Mai was, and she had shared Duke for so long that there were no hard feelings.  
  
Duke blinked at the proclamation then snorted, "Please." He muttered, "I'm in love with you! How can I be in love with Malik?" He rolled his eyes at the idea.  
  
Mai only smiled softly and shook her head, "The same way you can be friends with two people. The same way you can love both your parents. Duke, it's so obvious now that I think about it. Can't you see it?"  
  
"No." Duke mumbled a little too hastily.  
  
Mai only giggled, "I think you do. It's okay to admit it. I don't mind at all and I doubt Malik will."  
  
Duke's green eyes suddenly widened, "No! You can't tell Malik." Mai was surprised at the fear in his voice.  
  
"Why not?" Mai looked confused, titling her head slightly as her hair fell over her shoulder. "It might do him some good to know that someone cares about him." She pointed out.  
  
Duke only shook his head, "Malik knows I care. But I don't think claiming to have fallen in love with him will be anything he'll welcome. He trusts me, Mai, as his friend and that's all I want to be - his friend." He blinked, "Okay, so a friend with benefits, but you get the idea."  
  
Mai thought about this and sighed, "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't want my best friend saying he or she was in love with me either."  
  
"Ahem." A voice interrupted from behind them, causing both teens to jump. Mr. Hiroshi stood behind the two students and he did not look pleased to have them talking in his class. "This is science class, not drama class. Now shut up and start your lab."  
  
"Yes sir." The two mumbled and began their lab until the teacher walked away again. When they knew that he was out of hearing range, they looked at each other and began to laugh. After that they weren't able to talk because the lab was due at the end of the class, but the grins remained.  
  
After school Duke had gone to his locker and was putting his books away, wanting to get to the orphanage as soon as he could. He had been kind of neglecting his two adopted brothers because of the entire Malik situation, but he wanted to make it up to them. He closed his locker and began to turn only to stop in his tracks. Duke glared, "Hello Joseph." He muttered unhappily.  
  
Joey sighed, "Look Duke, how many times do I hafta apologize! I was wrong, I'm sorry! As soon as I find Malik I'll apologize to him too." He looked heartbroken and Duke felt himself give a little.  
  
/It's not right for me to be angry with Joey, that's Malik's job. Joey's still my friend; I shouldn't be doing this to him./ Duke decided slowly. "Alright Joey, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass." Duke mumbled then smiled, "You going to the orphanage?" He wondered.  
  
Joey's face broke out into that familiar grin, "Yeah! Wanna walk together?"  
  
"Yeah." Duke nodded and the two of them left the school side by side. The walk was filled with talk of the day - just like normal. Duke told Joey about how him and Mai had practically blown up the science lab because of their project and Joey told Duke about how him and Tristan Taylor had traumatized the drama class that afternoon with their antics. Conversation was light and they both decided to avoid some uncomfortable topics. Until Joey's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Have you heard from Malik at all?" Joey wondered softly, not wanting to upset Duke again.  
  
The black-haired teen shook his head sadly, "No. . .and it's not Mak's thing to just run away like he did." He sighed, "I'm worried, but I know Malik can take care of himself, right?" He looked at Joey, as if to have someone confirm his thoughts.  
  
Joey saw this, "Oh right! Mak's tough and he probably had some cash on him." The blonde nodded.  
  
"He had his credit card." Duke voiced.  
  
Joey laughed, "Well then, Malik's probably in the biggest most expensive penthouse sweet in the fanciest of hotels around here and he's probably livin' it up knowing that we're worried about him." It was a lie, and they both knew, but Duke understood that Joey was just trying to make him feel better. He appreciated that.  
  
Again conversation became light and it continued to stay that way until they reached the orphanage. Once inside, the two teens separated, promising to meet at about suppertime so they could walk home together. A new woman sitting behind the desk told Joey that Seto and his brothers' were in the game room and that Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom. While Joey went into the game room, Duke made his way up the stairs to the brothers' room.  
  
Knocking softly, Duke waited to be let in. When the door opened he looked down at a grinning Yugi. "Duke!" Yugi giggled as the small boy launched himself into the teen's arms. Duke laughed and picked the small boy up, hugging him tightly as he let himself in. "We missed you! There's only three days until Christmas and we were worried!" Yugi declared as Duke set him down beside Yami, who was sitting on the floor. Yugi's dueling deck was out and it looked as though the two of them had been in the middle of a match.  
  
"I missed you guys too, sorry for not coming by sooner." Duke began as he sat down, "Had to make sure Malik was okay."  
  
"And is he?" Yami wondered, looking at Duke.  
  
The dark-haired teen shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't been able to find him."  
  
"He's missing too?" Yugi titled his head as he sat in Duke's lap.  
  
"Too?" Duke questioned, confused.  
  
Yami nodded, "Bakura and Ryou are missing as well. Linda was gone when we got back from supper two days ago but she came back for about an hour before bed. We haven't seen her since and nobody will tell us anything."  
  
Duke felt his heart drop as he heard the news. /Malik, what have you done?/  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
I had a note but I forgot what it was.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
ShadowSpirit - I have been waiting oh so patiently for that Marik/Joey fic and I haven't seen an update for The Pain You Gave Me, but I'll read it as soon as I can now that I know it's been updated.  
  
Shanii - I was writing chapter seven and I was inspired to write a fic about the time before this. Like when Malik first came to Canada and why and blah, blah, blah, I'm sure that if I do write it, you'll learn all about Marik and what he's really like ^_^ and I'm afraid I can't promise any lemons. I hate writing the bloody things.  
  
Monkey Muffin - was that a hint to hurry up and kill Amane? =^.^=  
  
Kaira-chan - I wondered if you knew Yami's real name. Should have known though, ne? ^_^ No, Malik hasn't revealed his other reason behind acting like a jackass, so don't worry. You'll know when he reveals it.  
  
Person6 - Good, I wanted Malik to sound disturbed. 'Cause he is. ^_^. And I'm afraid I write angst more often than anything else. Maybe one day I'll write something not angsty.  
  
Kyrene - Yep! Malik puts up a defense (in other words he uses his 'pharaoh' personality) to protect himself from anyone getting close. You'll find out the other reason and why soon.  
  
To everyone who doesn't want me to kill Bakura:  
  
WHY?! *sniffles* I've never killed him before! And I could scratch two characters off my 'hit' list this Christmas alone! *snickers*  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	8. Chapter Seven

This chapter is 11 pages long! I thought I should make it up to you guys since Duke's chapter was so short. ^_^  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Bleary lavender eyes stared at the motionless figure lying in the large hospital bed. The off white colour of the pillowcases and sheets made Bakura look deathly pale. The machines the boy was hooked up to weren't helping the matter any. The boy was having his heart monitored, his vital signs constantly being read and to make things even more horrifying for the teen's little brother, Bakura couldn't breathe on his own so he'd been put on a respirator.  
  
To make matters worse, Bakura had been unconscious since he'd collapsed at the orphanage. After speaking with the doctors, Linda had told himself and Ryou that it had been because Bakura hadn't been eating much and he hadn't had anything to eat the entire day he collapsed. Also, he was still suffering from his earlier illness and it was obvious he was stressed over things. Linda didn't need to elaborate on what sort of things; Malik could figure it out.  
  
Bakura had been taking care of Ryou for most of his life. He provided for the child, took care of the child and he sacrificed a lot for the boy. Ryou had *become* Bakura's child, and like every single teenaged parent, Bakura had a lot of responsibility. That of course, had taken its toll, which was why they were at the hospital in the first place.  
  
A soft whimper drew Malik's attention down to the boy cuddled in his lap. Ryou had been worried and scared for the past two days. The doctor, who had young children of her own, had finally decided to take pity on the boy and had given him a sedative. The boy had almost instantly fallen asleep on the couch across the room from the bed, however, plagued with nightmares Ryou seemed to only sleep peacefully if he were held. The only person around to do that was Malik.  
  
It was easy enough really, Ryou was the same age as Amurra was, well, had been last year anyway. The difference between the two boys was that Ryou actually liked to be held. Six-year old Amurra wasn't used to the contact, seeing as how Marik was always too busy to be with him and his mother, whom Malik had never actually met, didn't like kids. Malik found himself enjoying the feeling as Ryou cuddled against him to stay warm.  
  
He glanced down and found himself staring into large confused eyes. Smiling softly at the boy, Malik gave him a chance to remember everything that had happened. Once recognition came to him, Malik helped Ryou to sit up. The small boy yawned sleepily and rubbed the sleep out of one of his eyes as he leaned against Malik's chest. "Feel a little better?" The Egyptian wondered, keeping his voice low.  
  
Ryou nodded, leaning into the warmth of the older boy's body. Having someone new hold him was strange, but Malik was very comfortable. He glanced up at Malik questioningly after a few moments, his worry getting the better of him. "Batuwa?" He whispered, as if the name could do some harm to the body lying in the bed. Malik had noticed that Ryou refused to look at his brother and the Egyptian understood completely.  
  
"He's still sleeping." Malik answered, gently running his fingers through Ryou's hair. Malik had learned what this small action did to calm the child and he wasn't disappointed. Ryou purred as he leaned into the touch and they sat quietly together listening to the heart monitor and the respirator. Malik hadn't felt so helpless since he'd first been shipped off to Canada and separated from his family.  
  
Malik sighed as he hugged Ryou closer, wondering why he was even there. He didn't want anymore attachments; they never seemed to last long. First had been Marik and Isis, basically his parents when he was growing up. Then his father had forced him - quite literally - onto a plane bound for Canada. He'd been taken out of school during the middle of the year and when he'd gotten to Canada and registered he had been told he'd have to wait until the year ended and he'd have to redo grade nine completely.  
  
Then there had been Duke. The two had quickly become inseparable before Malik became 'Pharaoh' and they had slowly begun a relationship with a lot of shy kisses, plenty of cuddling and they were always holding hands. Malik had foolishly given Duke his heart on a hot summer night between the end of grade ten and before grade eleven. Malik had gone away for the winter in love and had come back only to have his heart broken.  
  
During the winter months, Duke had found an attraction to Mai and it had seemed like Malik had been replaced. Duke would still give Malik physical comfort, but that wasn't what the Egyptian teen was looking for at all.  
  
Now there was Bakura. Malik had only really known him for less than twenty- four hours but he was drawn to the other, and it wasn't only Bakura either. Ryou was a part of the package and Malik was positive that even the most cold hearted person would fall in love with the child. But Bakura would probably be taken away too and when Bakura was gone, where would Ryou go?  
  
Shaking his head to wake himself from his depressing thoughts, Malik realized that they were no longer alone. Linda smiled as she sat in the chair across from Malik on the other side of the bed. "The doctor says he's still stable." She sighed; looking as tired as Malik felt. "But they're not sure when he'll wake up." She yawned from exhaustion caused by hours of worrying. She looked away from Malik and to Ryou. Once seeing that he was awake, she got up and knelt beside Malik's chair. "Hey sweetheart." She gently kissed his forehead, "Do you feel better after your nap?" She asked.  
  
"I wan' Batuwa." Ryou mumbled unhappily as one of his small hands grabbed a handful of Malik's shirt.  
  
Linda smiled sadly, "I know kiddo, but your brother is really sick right now and he needs rest. He wouldn't want you to worry, now you haven't eaten much and we don't need you making yourself sick too." At this she looked at Malik, "Will you be willing to take him somewhere to eat? The food here isn't all that great." She admitted, "And I'll pay you."  
  
Malik shook his head, "We'll go somewhere but I won't take your money." He said, somewhat insulted.  
  
Linda saw this, "I meant nothing by it and I apologize. I suppose I'm used to having to bribe some of the kids to do stuff. And thank you for looking after him." She stood and kissed Malik's head. "I have to go make a phone call so I'll see you two later." She promised and after making sure Bakura was tucked in, she left the room.  
  
Malik carefully stood up with Ryou in his arms. Their jackets had been hung in the small closet by the door where the patient could keep some of their own things. Wordlessly Malik helped Ryou into his jacket before pulling on his own. Upon turning back to the child Malik stopped to watch him as the boy stared at his brother. Slowly, he moved beside Ryou and knelt down so he could see the child's face.  
  
Brilliant brown eyes turned to him, "What if he wakes up when I'm not hewe?" He wondered softly, worry twined in his voice.  
  
Malik smiled softly, "Then he'll be happy to know that you got out of here and got something to eat. When we get to a place we can eat, I'll call back to see if there's any changes, how's that?" He wondered, not wanting the boy to be so worried. He liked it better when Ryou smiled.  
  
Ryou seemed to think on it as he looked at his brother's immobile body. Finally, the boy looked back at his keeper and nodded, holding out his hand for Malik to take. Malik took a gentle hold on Ryou's small hand and together they exited the hospital room.  
  
The weather outside had gotten unnaturally warm for being so close to Christmas and the one jacket Malik was wearing was actually enough to keep him warm. Before leaving the hospital Malik had asked a nurse if there was a place to eat nearby and she had directed him to a McDonald's just a couple of blocks away, that was where they were headed.  
  
The walk was slow as Malik kept to Ryou's pace, but he didn't mind at all. It was nice being out of the hospital, and two days straight without stepping out side - even if it was to a world of snow - had been torture. The last time Malik had been in a hospital, he'd almost lost his best friend to appendicitis, but even after finding out how close he'd come to dying, Duke paid it little mind.  
  
A tug on his arm caused Malik to focus in front of him and he realized the tug had come from Ryou. Ryou had stopped moving and had his head down. Malik quickly knelt down beside him and gently lifted the boy's chin to find tears streaming down Ryou's flushed cheeks. "Ryou? What's wrong?" He wondered softly, "Linda said he was stable, he just needs rest." He tried.  
  
Ryou only shook his head and sniffled, the tears falling faster this time. "Batuwa's my bwotha! He's my onwy fammy. I love him! I dun' wan' him to die!" The boy sobbed, bringing up his small hands and burying his face within them.  
  
Malik sighed softly and rubbed the boy's back through his jacket. After a few more minutes, when it became clear that Ryou wasn't going to move Malik stood up and picked the slightly startled boy up. Ryou blinked cutely as he clutched to Malik's jacket before realizing what had happened. Whimpering to himself he wiped at his tears but settled down within Malik's grasp.  
  
"You're still tired." Malik remarked as he continued walking. It may have been warm out, but it was still cold enough, and standing in one place was doing nothing for them.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou sniffed in a tiny voice.  
  
Malik looked down at him as he walked, "Are you hungry at all? Linda kinda forced us out of there." He began but stopped as Ryou nodded.  
  
"A widdle." He confessed, only to blush as his tummy growled loudly, as if in protest of the boy's comment. Malik raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Otay," Ryou giggled for the first time in two days, "A wot."  
  
Malik chuckled at the boy, growing attached with each moment more he spent with the child. "Well then, let's get something to eat." He announced as they reached the fast food restaurant. Once inside, they picked from the menu and ordered their food. The cashier looked to be about Marik's age and she gushed over Ryou constantly as they were the only people in the place at the moment. She offered him a toy out of a large box and he picked a small beanie baby that happened to be a puppy dog with floppy ears. Malik remembered reading that dogs were one of Ryou's favourite things from the boy's bio sheet. Reading that seemed like such a long time ago. . .  
  
"Tank you." Ryou said shyly as he hugged the new toy to his chest.  
  
She smiled, "You're welcome! And have a Merry Christmas!"  
  
When their food was ready Malik carried it with one hand as he continued to carry Ryou with the other. Hesitating as they reached the play area, Malik decided that they wouldn't go in there. Bad experience in the past and all with those dreaded play areas. Instead, he set the tray down on a booth table and then placed Ryou on the hard seat. Seeing the problem with Ryou's size, Malik went in search of a booster seat so Ryou could reach the table.  
  
"Better?" Malik asked once Ryou was seated.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou nodded, nibbling on a fry. They ate in silence, but it didn't last long. Soon Ryou looked worried again and Malik could see the tears gathering in those chocolate eyes. "Mawik?" Ryou asked softly, and the Egyptian couldn't help but melt at the voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked softly, trying to collect himself. /I've fallen in love. Does he have to be so adorable?/ He wondered to himself, but truly didn't mind at all.  
  
"Is Kuwa weawwy otay? Linda neva' tewws me da twuth." Ryou explained quietly through his stuffed nose. "I don't wan' Kuwa to die." The boy began to sniffle again.  
  
Malik, who'd been smart enough to sit right beside Ryou in the booth, pulled the boy out of the booster seat and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the upset child and rocked him gently. "Bakura will be fine." Malik promised, hoping he was right. Bakura's lungs had been weakened, which had been cause for the respirator and his heart had been slightly strained. Though with a lot of rest and no heavy lifting, that would fix itself eventually. But how long was that going to take? How long was Bakura going to be stuck in that hospital? Ryou certainly couldn't stay with him all the time. "Hey." Malik spoke after Ryou had calmed down, "Talk to me. Tell me about you and your brother. Do you remember your father at all?" He wondered, having recalled that their mother was dead.  
  
Ryou shook his head as he wiped his eyes, "No. I onwy 'memba' Kuwa." Ryou said softly, "He pwotected me and tooked cawe of me." He grinned proudly.  
  
"Protected you from who?" Malik wondered, making conversation.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "Fwom the otha' kids at the owphanage." He whispered. "The owda' kids wiked to beat me up and caww me names. Batuwa made them stop." He explained. "Evewyone just pwetends I'm not thewe now so no one picks on me anymowe." He shrugged.  
  
Malik knew what it was like to be picked on, he was glad that Ryou had protection. Maybe the boy wouldn't turn out like himself or Bakura. "What kinds of games do you and your friends play?" Malik wondered as Ryou began to eat again.  
  
The boy thought for a moment then smiled, "Yami weads to Yugi and me lots. Yugi wikes Chwistmas stowies. We pway Duel Monsta's but I'm not vewy good, Yugi pways wit' Seto a lot when he wants to pway Monsta's." Ryou shrugged, chewing on a fry before talking again. "I wike pwaying wit' Batuwa mowe 'cause he doesn't get mad at me if I'm not good at somefing." He explained sheepishly.  
  
Malik smiled in understanding, his father would always get mad when he screwed up so he knew what it was like when someone was frustrated with him.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou suddenly gasped, "You pwomised to caww Linda!" He declared, pointing at Malik.  
  
Malik blinked, "I did didn't I?" He nodded and looked around the room for a payphone. There was one in the entranceway. Digging out a couple of quarters he set Ryou back in the seat. "Finish your meal while I call, okay?" He smiled softly, wanting to let Ryou know that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Otay." Ryou nodded as he sipped his coke.  
  
Making sure that he could see Ryou at all times; Malik went to the payphone and pulled the phonebook from its little shelf on the bottom, even though there was nobody else in building aside from the workers, he didn't want to chance losing the child. Quickly, he flipped through the white pages until he found the page he was looking for. After dialing the number for the hospital Malik leaned back against the wall and watched Ryou as the phone on the other end rang.  
  
"Hi." Malik said into the phone as someone picked it up and said their greeting. "I'm looking for Linda Maxwell." He replied and the receptionist on the other line put him on hold. Corny music came through the ear piece and Malik rolled his eyes at the horrible noise. The elevator music was played far too long and Malik had become more than a little irritated within the first few minutes.  
  
Just when Malik was about to lose his insanity because of the stupid music, someone picked up. "Yes?" It was Linda.  
  
"About time." Malik tried to tease, but a yawn interrupted him. "Sorry." He mumbled  
  
Linda laughed lightly, "You didn't sleep last night, it's understandable. I suppose you're calling to see if there's any change."  
  
Malik nodded even though she couldn't see, "I promised Ryou I would. Anything new at all?" He wondered, hoping he could tell Ryou something good.  
  
Linda sighed, "No. But that doesn't mean nothing will happen soon."  
  
Malik flinched at the thought of having to tell Ryou that there was nothing new; that his brother was still lifelessly lying in a hospital bed with only mental parts keeping him alive. Sighing to himself, an idea came to Malik's mind. He could keep Ryou occupied for a little bit so the boy wouldn't think about his brother. "Linda? Would it be all right with you if I took Ryou to my place? Maybe for the night? I can give you the address, telephone number, anything you need." Malik babbled, feeling like he was suddenly kidnapping the child.  
  
Linda laughed again; "Address and phone number will be fine. All my spies are out and too busy to have you followed." She jested, "I know Ryou doesn't want to see Bakura, but he wants to be with him in case something happens. It would be best for him not to be here, at least until Bakura wakes up. For someone who was so reluctant to meet them at first, you certainly have grown attached, haven't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Malik couldn't understand why a blush spread across his cheeks. "Kinda hard not to. . ." He confessed.  
  
There was a smile in Linda's voice, "Yes. It is."  
  
With that Malik gave her the phone number and address to his house - he never thought of the overly large (and dare he admit unwelcoming) mansion as a home. After he'd hung up the phone, he dropped another quarter into the machine, dialed another number and waited until someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Ishtar Residence." A snobbish speaking voice answered.  
  
"I'd like to speak with a Mr. Mujiir please." Malik spoke; knowing that most of the servants living and working in the house didn't know what he even sounded like. He didn't want to get a lecture from someone who'd sooner have him stay away.  
  
"Just a moment please." Luckily, he wasn't put on hold. The house had an older style of telephones - none of them had that sort of thing. The wait was just as annoying though, only without the corny insane music.  
  
"Mr. Mujiir speaking." Someone had apparently picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Rishid!" Malik grinned over the line; "It's me!"  
  
"Master." Rishid greeted monotonously but Malik could hear the hidden relief in those words. He felt guilty for making the man worry but Malik hadn't even thought of calling home before now. He'd been too worried about Bakura and had been too busy taking care of Ryou. "In the words of your friend, Mr. Devlin, where the fuck have you been?"  
  
Malik couldn't help but laugh at that, "Sorry I haven't called, I didn't mean to worry you. Can you come and get me and I can explain everything."  
  
"Of course." Rishid mocked him, "Well then, let me just hop in the Bat Mobile you pain in my ass and I'll just set the co-ordinance for 'Inconsiderate Prick' and I'll be there before you can say bite me."  
  
Malik's laughter actually turned into giggles. This behaviour was usual - at least kept between the two of them. Malik didn't think anyone would understand the relationship the two had. Rishid wasn't really a servant - at least not in Malik's eyes. While growing up, Rishid had been Malik's guardian, watching him when his brother and sister were too busy to. After moving from Egypt he'd formed into a brother figure. "Thanks Rishid. And just in case you spell inconsiderate wrong, I'm at the McDonald's on 12th Street South."  
  
There was a moment of silence, "Malik, why are you on the other side of the city?"  
  
Malik sighed, fatigue creeping up on him. "I'll explain when I get to the house. Oh, and I won't be alone tonight either, I have someone with me."  
  
There was yet another moment of silence.  
  
"Not like that Rishid!" Malik growled only to hear the older man laughing in the background. The blonde sighed, "You know, if it weren't for you I'd be stuck up and boring."  
  
"I do try." Rishid remarked. "I shall be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks." Malik replied and hung the phone up. He went back to the table where Ryou was still sitting. Malik hesitated when those large chocolate eyes stared up at him imploringly.  
  
Sighing he shook his head, "Nothing yet, but don't give up." Malik added when Ryou looked down at the table, heartbroken. The Egyptian sat down beside him and scooped him up, rocking him gently. The ease of the action surprised both participants but neither complained nor seemed to mind. "I have someone coming to pick us up. I think we could both use some rest so we'll stay at my place the night and we'll go to the hospital first thing in the morning. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Ryou yawned, all the crying and worrying had worn him out. "Wiww you caww Linda when we get thewe? Just to make suwe. . ." He trailed off.  
  
Malik smiled and nodded, "I promise, as soon as we get in the door."  
  
And the moment they had entered the large house Malik was on the phone to the hospital. Even though Ryou was asleep, cradled safely in Rishid's strong arms, Malik would have something to tell him when he woke up. Of course, nothing had changed, not that Malik had expected anything to, but he'd kept his word.  
  
"So," Rishid spoke after Malik had hung up the phone. "Are you going to explain to me where you have been and why you have brought home a child?" He asked softly, motioning with his head to Ryou.  
  
Malik yawned, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'll explain, but not here. And would you be offended if I had a bath first?" He asked.  
  
"I would be offended if you didn't." A smirk appeared on Rishid's face.  
  
Malik snorted, "I don't smell that bad." He crossed his arms haughtily and turned his nose in the air.  
  
Rishid sniffed, "I would lie to you sir, but I don't think lying is very becoming. What shall I do with him while you bathe?" He asked, moving his arms slightly and disturbing Ryou. The boy made a soft noise in the back of his throat and cuddled closer within the warmth.  
  
Malik watched the child fondly then gently took him from Rishid. "I'll watch him, he would probably be better off sleeping in a real bed. He's been using me since we got to the hospital." He explained shortly.  
  
Rishid nodded in understand, "After your bath, I suggest that you say hello to that beast you call a pet. He hasn't stopped whining since he found out you were missing."  
  
Malik grinned, "I'll make sure to do that, one last favour. . .can you dig up some of my old clothes? I know Father packed all my stuff away so there'd be no reminders." He winced slightly, "Something that will fit Ryou. Please."  
  
Rishid's eyes softened at the mention of Malik's father, "Of course. They shall be waiting in your room."  
  
"Thank you." With that the Egyptian left the large hall, heading to his own room. Once inside his sanctuary he closed the door and gently shook Ryou awake. The boy seemed startled at first as he took in the strange surroundings, but then recognized Malik and calmed down. "We're at my house and I was going to take a bath, will you be okay here for a few minutes?" He wondered.  
  
Fear crept into Ryou's gaze as he stared at Malik, "Can I take one too?" He wondered, not wanting to be alone.  
  
Malik paused then slowly nodded, "I suppose. Just give me a minute." He gently sat Ryou down on the bed and went over to one of his dressers. After pulling out a pair of swimming trunks, Malik entered the bathroom and closed the door. Minutes later the door opened and Malik had undressed except for the dark purple shorts. He'd also gotten the water ready. Ryou was sitting on the bed patiently and when Malik stepped out the boy jumped off the bed and ran over to him. "Does this place scare you?" The Egyptian wondered as he picked the boy up.  
  
Ryou shook his head and smiled, "No. Wanna hug." He replied before laying his head on Malik's shoulder.  
  
Malik didn't quite know what to say to that, he'd gotten the idea that Ryou loved to be held, and he didn't mind at all, so he carried Ryou into the bathroom and reluctantly set him on the floor. Ryou was astonished at the size of the bathroom and the tub! It was huge! "This is the bathwoom?" He asked in amazement. "It's so big!"  
  
Malik hated his bathroom. "It was the smallest in the house. . ." He muttered, but Ryou didn't hear. The boy quickly threw off his clothes and waited to be placed in the bathtub. It was too high for him to climb into on his own and he didn't want to chance it. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long and Malik picked him up and placed him in the warm water.  
  
Ryou giggled as he moved his hands, causing the water to ripple away from him. He'd always loved taking baths, he liked the warmth surrounding him and he loved it when Bakura would play with him. They had a few toy boats back at the orphanage and the two brothers would wage war against each other. Ryou always won of course. His ship would sink Bakura's pirate ship in no time, but that pesky pirate just wouldn't stay sunk! It was always fixed by their next bath.  
  
Ryou jumped slightly, startled out of his memories as something moved behind him. He turned around only to find that Malik had sat down in the water as well. Grinning to himself, Ryou pounced on the unsuspecting Egyptian.  
  
Yelping, Malik braced himself for the attack and managed to catch Ryou, but lost his balance enough to fall back into the water. Upon surfacing Malik was faced with a hysterically giggling Ryou and though he tried to pout, the lifting sound was catchy and Malik couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face. "You're a little trouble maker aren't you?" Malik teased.  
  
Ryou grinned proudly, "Batuwa teached me evewyting!" He declared and Malik laughed at that as the boy settled in his lap, his back against Malik's front. "He teached me the alphabet and how to count to a hund'ed. Befowe he got sick he was teaching me to wead and wite." The boy said wistfully, wishing he could see his brother awake again. Would he be awake now? "Did you caww Linda?" He wondered softly, drawing patterns on the surface of the water.  
  
Malik scooped some of the water into his hand and gently let it run into Ryou's long hair. "Yeah, no change. I gave Linda my phone number so she can call at anytime if something happens, okay?" He asked.  
  
Ryou sighed but then nodded, "Otay."  
  
After the two had finished with the bath, Malik helped Ryou to dry off with one of his large fluffy towels. Ryou, who'd been noticing a few things within the room, looked up at Malik as the Egyptian picked him up. "You wike puwple a lot, huh?" He wondered shyly, having seen the purple toothbrush, the purple hairbrush, the purple rugs and of course the large purple towel he was currently wrapped up in.  
  
Malik grinned sheepishly, "Wait until you see the next room." He opened the bathroom door.  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide, he hadn't noticed before since he'd still been half- asleep. The bedspread was purple and Ryou didn't doubt that the sheets and pillowcase were too. There was no carpet but Ryou was pretty sure if there had been one, it would have been purple. Even the walls had been painted a very light lavender colour and the shades on the four lamps littering the room were purple. Ryou giggled as he spotted a pair of dark purple boxers lying half in and half out of the closet.  
  
Malik saw what he was laughing at and blushed slightly. "They'we puwple." Ryou looked at Malik.  
  
"They're lavender." Malik pouted.  
  
"Wooks puwple to me." Ryou shrugged.  
  
Malik chuckled, "Yeah well. . .don't you have a favourite colour?" He wondered.  
  
Ryou nodded happily, "I wike bue."  
  
"Blue's a very nice colour." Malik agreed as he set the child on the bed. Rishid had been there, the clothes folded neatly on the comforter were a sure sign. "I figured you'd want to change clothes since you've been wearing what you had on for two days. Are these okay?" He wondered, motioning to the material.  
  
"Uh huh!" Ryou nodded and pulled the clothes on. They were a little big, but Ryou seemed to like them. "They'we comfy!" He declared, hugging himself to make a point. He wasn't about to tell Malik that they smelled like the older boy, and for some reason, that made Ryou feel safe.  
  
Malik smiled, "Good, wouldn't want them to be uncomfy. I'm going to change so I'll be right back." He went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and went back into the bathroom. Not wanting to leave Ryou alone longer than he had to, Malik dried and changed in record time. Upon exiting the horrid bathroom, a giggle and a whine caught Malik's ear.  
  
In the middle of the floor a puppy the size of the boy he played with was happily trotting around Ryou. Anubis licked the boy's face and nuzzled against Ryou's chest, until he realized Malik had entered the room. Barking loudly, the puppy bounded over to his master and tried to jump into Malik's arms.  
  
"Hello mutt." Malik grinned as he knelt down to pet the dog before the animal gave itself a hernia. "You better have been nice to Ryou!" He warned and the puppy sat down on his butt and wagged his tail, as if to confirm he had.  
  
Ryou giggled as Malik brought the pup back over to him, "Ryou, this is Anubis, Anubis, this is Ryou." He introduced them. Anubis, because he didn't have a hand to shake in greeting, licked Ryou's hand, then his cheek again.  
  
"I like puppies." Ryou said as he stroked the fur around the animal's collar.  
  
"I know." Malik smiled as he gently tugged Anubis' ear. Without even turning around Malik said, "Thanks for bringing him up here Rishid."  
  
"Of course." The man who'd been standing by the door nodded, "Now, I think we should talk."  
  
"Yeah." Malik sighed, not really wanting to talk. His bed was looking more and more welcoming as the seconds ticked by. It wasn't even suppertime yet and he was exhausted. Ryou didn't look too far behind him either. "You wanna play with Anubis for a little while?" Malik wondered, looking at the child.  
  
Ryou beamed, "Yeah!" He nodded excitedly.  
  
While Ryou was busy, Malik flopped down on his bed and waited for Rishid to make the first move. The older man moved away from the wall and sat across from Malik at the end of the bed. "Alright, so where did you disappear to and why didn't you at least tell Duke?" Rishid asked, "That boy has been calling here everyday looking for you! At one point he was calling every hour. It was getting a little annoying." He muttered.  
  
Malik smiled, "Oh, you weren't worried about me at all?"  
  
Rishid snorted, "No. Without you around I have less to worry about!" He teased lightly, "I know you can take care of yourself Malik, that's why I wasn't going too hysterical, although I was worried." The man shrugged, "Duke explained what had happened and I needed to know that you were okay. Are you?"  
  
Malik glanced at Ryou and Anubis. "You mean from what Joey said? Yeah, no big deal." He shrugged casually.  
  
Rishid glared at him, "You've never been able to lie to me and you're not being convincing now. I know what Mr. Wheeler is like and I know what you are like." He pointed out stubbornly.  
  
Malik smiled softly. Rishid had always been the one to worry about him. While growing up the man had always been there and when Malik had been too afraid to go to Isis or Marik, he'd gone to Rishid. It was like having another brother. "You're right. I wasn't okay at first. But I'm okay now, really." The Egyptian promised and after a few hesitant moments, Rishid deduced that he was being truthful. "I ran after Bakura and Ryou. I just couldn't let them think that way about me. I've never really cared before, but I didn't want them to see me as a snob." He shrugged self- consciously. "And I didn't want them to think I meant it when I had said they were nobodies."  
  
"Understandable." Rishid nodded.  
  
Malik sighed and leaned against his headboard, "I followed them to the orphanage and while I was talking to Bakura he just. . .collapsed. An ambulance was called and he was taken to the hospital. Ryou had latched on to me and wouldn't let me go, so I went with him when Linda - she works at the orphanage - drove him there." He muffled a slight yawn, "I stayed with Ryou and watched over him, Linda was busy with other things that needed to be taken care of and all the nurses had other jobs." He shrugged.  
  
"And you couldn't pick up a phone?" Rishid raised an eyebrow, "Truly, you have no concept of annoyance until you have Duke Devlin calling you constantly."  
  
Malik giggled quietly, "I suppose that would be rather annoying. After Duke gives me a lecture and we have make up sex, I'll talk to him about his bad phone habits and then we can have more make up sex." He smirked evilly.  
  
Rishid made a face that was followed by a disgusted noise, "Malik, I have never had a problem with your way of life, but please, do not put that mental image in my head!" The man covered his eyes, as if it would block out the picture.  
  
Malik only laughed again; "Sorry Rishid - but I had to say it!" The Egyptian grinned, but then calmed some; "Truthfully, I didn't even think about phoning anyone. I didn't even really know how long time had passed until Linda told me. We'll be going to the hospital again tomorrow." Malik explained as he glanced over at Ryou. It had gotten quiet on the other side of the room and Malik's heart melted at the reason why.  
  
Anubis had curled up in a ball and was letting Ryou use him as a pillow. The sleeping boy and the sleeping dog looked content where they were.  
  
Rishid blinked as well, Anubis was hardly ever still, it was amazing to see him sleeping so calmly. He turned to Malik; "Can we keep him?" He asked.  
  
Malik seemed confused, "Who? Anubis? Of course we're keeping him!"  
  
"No!" Rishid shook his head, "Ryou! We need someone who can calm that beast down!"  
  
Malik only chuckled as he got off the bed and went over to the pair. Gently he picked Ryou up and cradled the boy to his chest. The small child immediately snuggled into the warmth, but Anubis woke up. He looked up at Malik and seemed to pout. The Egyptian rolled his eyes, "Oh be quiet. He's a human and sleeps in a bed. I suppose I can let you sleep with us." He muttered, taking Ryou to the bed.  
  
Rishid had pulled the covers (revealing the pale violet sheets and matching pillowcases) down so Malik could lay the small body underneath. When Ryou was tucked in, Anubis decided to join the boy. After circling three times - an action Malik couldn't understand - the Pharaoh Hound plopped down next to Ryou and closed his eyes.  
  
Rishid snorted. "Should have called him 'Stupid'." He muttered before gently wrapping his arms around Malik, hugging the younger man close. "I hope your friend is well tomorrow and I know he will get better. You have to bring him here so I can meet him." He smiled and kissed Malik's forehead. "Sleep well." And with that Malik was left alone.  
  
Yawning to himself and hardly being able to keep his eyes open, Malik shut the lights off and crawled into the bed beside Ryou. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
I haven't really looked into the schools in Egypt so I'm not really sure if they even have schools in Egypt. I'm pretty sure they do, and I figure Malik's family is rich enough so he'd at least have a private tutor or something.  
  
I have to quote Yami Bakura: "McDonalds. . .*shutters*. . .Can't sleep. . .Clown will eat me. . ." ^_^ Sorry, I doubt anyone will actually get this. And it's really from the Simpson's. But besides that, if you do get it, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you ^_^ (Wow, what an honour eh?)  
  
I hope Ryou bathing with Malik offended no one. My Malik Muse has hounded me for three days for that scene and I had to make him shut up. He loves Chibi Ryous.  
  
I think Malik likes purple, okay? I have everything blue, I even recently dyed my hair blue ^_^. It could be worse; I could have made Malik's favourite colour pink after all.  
  
Also, I didn't want Rishid to be his old stuffy 'Yes Master Malik' this and 'Of course Master Malik' that. Don't like his new personality, see if I care. And speaking of Rishid, Mujiir was just a name I picked because Rishid wasn't adopted into Malik's family in this story. It means 'defender' in Arabic/Egyptian and no, it's not important.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
ShadowSpirit - the sweet picture of Mariku and Joey was nice, but where's my fic? I updated for you and update for me! *L* ^_^  
  
Yami Yami Yugi - "After that I think I can accept ANY yaoi pairing thanks to you." So if I were going to write a Grandpa/Malik lemon, you'd like it?  
  
Kaira-chan - I had wondered about which way it was spelled and there had been nobody to ask at the time. Thank you! (Did I spell 'beanie' right in this chapter? Wasn't too sure about that either, I don't have any beanie babies to check.)  
  
Kira-Kura - About the no character deaths. Yes well, ahem, YOU talk to my muses then. Marik Muse loves death and torment and he kinda took over for a little while. Also, promise not to tell, but I feel dirty writing something else besides Malik/Ryou. Well, as it's involving Malik anyway. My Pegasus/Malik pairing was not my choice, so I don't feel so bad writing it. Vsakura - well, so far it's Duke/Malik, but it had been that way since before the time the first chapter was written. (Does that make sense any? Didn't think so.) It's supposed to be turning into a Malik/Bakura but my muses aren't cooperating.  
  
Shanii - Tea not in the fic? Re-read chapter one really carefully. And I like Tea, really I do, she and Tristan are just the easiest to use when I need a mean character. (Sorry guys, I do like Tea even though she's kinda dizzy, ya know?) Chibi For A Day's a humour story, I think I've bashed everybody in that one. So I answer with # 4: She's in the fic!  
  
To anyone who's confused about Bakura dying:  
  
No. He's not. *sad* I'll have to torture him in another fic. 


	9. Chapter Eight

This chapter is dedicated to Kaira-chan. She was the only one who remember Yami Bakura's nightmare at McDonald's in Chibi For A Day.  
  
Also, I added something to the last chapter just after Ryou and Malik take a bath. Yami Yami Yugi made a suggestion and I liked it.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
He was trying - really he was, but no matter how hard Duke Devlin tried to concentrate, he just couldn't. He, Mai and Joey had gotten together with their adopted families and had decided that going to the park would be fun. It had warmed up a little - surprising since there were only two more days until Christmas - and the snow was at the right slushiness to stick together.  
  
No matter what he tried, Duke could not get his mind to stay in the snowball fight Joey's team was currently winning.  
  
"Why don't you just call him again?" Yami suggested as he ducked one of Mai's snowballs.  
  
Duke sighed and shook his head, "Because I shouldn't even be thinking of him at all. I'm supposed to be spending time with you and Yugi." He muttered.  
  
Yami only smiled, "Duke, you've done more with us than I had ever imagined. You've made this Christmas happy again and besides, just because you adopted us for Christmas, doesn't mean you should forget about everyone else."  
  
Duke whined, "You're right." He stuck out his tongue, "Besides, there'll be plenty of time after Christmas to spend with you guys." He grinned as Yami looked at him in confusion. "You and Yugi live in the city, with your grandfather right?"  
  
"Yeah," Yami nodded, "He owns the Turtle Game Shop on the corner of 1st and Main."  
  
Duke smiled, "I had hoped this friendship wasn't just a Christmas thing."  
  
Yami seemed to be confused for a moment, before a smile of his own crossed his face. "That would be great. . .and Yugi wanted to ask you something, but he was scared you'd say no." He shrugged sheepishly. "Our grandfather will be coming home the day before New Years and he wants to meet you." He explained, "Would. . .you like to celebrate Christmas with us when he's stronger?"  
  
Duke laughed, "Yugi was worried I'd say no?"  
  
The younger teen blushed lightly, "He wasn't really the only one."  
  
The black-haired teen's laughter almost turned into giggles. "Of course I'll come! But only on one condition." He smirked.  
  
Yami was slightly afraid to ask. "What's that?" He wondered hesitantly.  
  
"I'll celebrate Christmas with your family, if you and Yugi celebrate Christmas with mine." Duke announced, "Amane says she's getting sick of hearing about you guys and she wants to meet you. Same with my parents." He shrugged, "But if you have other plans I'll understand."  
  
Yami seemed to be glowing, "That sounds great Duke, we didn't have any plans at all. You know, when we first signed up for the 'Adopt A Family' thing, everyone told us all the horror stories about what had happened to them or others." The boy smiled, "I'm glad Yugi and I were adopted by you."  
  
"That truly touches me, Yami." Duke said sincerely and he was about to say something else equally emotional and heartfelt, but he was clobbered in the face with a cold wet snowball. Before another thought could process, both he and Yami were tacked to the ground, which was just as cold and wet as the snowball.  
  
Yugi giggled from his position on Duke's back, pinning the teen in the snow, "Too mushy!" He announced, having heard most of the conversation while sneaking up on his prey.  
  
"Unfair fight!" Duke groaned but he couldn't stop laughing, and a part of him suddenly thought, /Malik would never open himself up enough to have fun./  
  
"Totally unfair!" Yami muttered from beneath Noah. The small boy giggled madly as Yami stood up, careful of the little body on his back.  
  
Yugi jumped off of Duke so the teen could get up and when he was standing, Duke scooped Yugi into his arms. "That okay with you Squirt? Spending Christmas with my family?"  
  
Yugi grinned as he nodded eagerly, "I get to meet Amane?" His eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Duke laughed, "She wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi cheered, doing a dance even as he was held off the ground.  
  
"Say," Mai spoke up, "Why don't we all go get some hot chocolate. My toes are going to fall off if I have to stand out in the snow for much longer." She shivered for emphases. It may have warmed up, but the air was cool on wet clothes.  
  
"Yay!" Mokuba and Noah cheered as Seto and Yugi giggled at them.  
  
"I like that idea." Duke shivered slightly as he hugged Yugi to his chest for warmth. "Let's go!"  
  
"Your car got enough room?" Joey wondered as he lifted Mokuba onto his back and took Seto's hand. The group started to head toward where Duke had parked his beloved car.  
  
"Seto, Mokuba, Yugi and Noah will have to sit on someone's lap, but there should be enough room." Duke nodded as the group headed toward his black mustang.  
  
"I like your car." Seto said as Duke unlocked the doors from his key chain, "I want one when I grow up too!"  
  
Duke laughed as he helped Mai into the backseat. "I bet you'll have one even better. This thing eats gas faster than Joey can finish an extra large pizza." He winked at the ten-year old.  
  
"And that's saying a lot." Mai muttered as Serenity jumped in beside her.  
  
"Yeah." Joey nodded, then paused, "Wait a minute. . ."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed at the blonde. "I wanna sit in Mai's lap!" He grinned sheepishly as he jumped into the backseat and crawled over to Mai.  
  
Laughing to herself, Mai helped him up and got him settled. She'd grown quite attached to their new friends and Mokuba was a sweetheart.  
  
Noah climbed in next and sat down on Serenity's lap. Joey scrambled in and Duke helped Seto in. With almost everyone in, Yugi and Yami climbed into the front seat and Duke got in the driver's side. "So where are we gonna go?" He wondered as he started the car. "There's an A&W a few blocks from here, they've got some good tasting hot chocolate."  
  
After the mention of 'chocolate' again, the four younger kids started to chant, "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" They all ended up giggling so much that it became impossible to understand them.  
  
"A&W it is." Duke smiled as he pulled away from the curb he'd parked beside.  
  
The fast food restaurant was empty and while Duke and Mai bought the hot chocolate and a few boxes of fries the four younger kids decided to take advantage of the empty building. Playing a tag version of hide and go seek they ran around the lobby area entertaining not only themselves but the staff as well.  
  
Once everyone was seated and enjoying the little snack, Duke asked, "So what are everyone's plans for the holidays?" Mentally he reminded himself to invite Malik for Christmas dinner. If the stupid teen ever showed up again that is. /Damn it Malik! I don't like worrying about you! My mind always gives me these horrible ideas about what might have happened to you!/  
  
Mai smiled, "Serenity and her mother are going to spend Christmas and New Years with us. I think it's going to be fun!" She said, looking at Serenity. The two had grown close and it was like they'd each gained a sister.  
  
"This Christmas has been wonderful Mai." Serenity agreed, "I haven't seen Mom so happy in years."  
  
"Glad to have done something good this year." Mai giggled, "Maybe Santa won't be so mean."  
  
Joey suddenly snickered, "I broke my bat on Johnny's head, somebody snitched on me. I hid a frog in sister's bed, somebody snitched on me. I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug, I made Tommy eat a bug, bought some gum with a penny slug, somebody snitched on me." The younger kids giggled happily at this.  
  
Duke laughed, "Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas, 'cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."  
  
"Oh you guys are horrible." Mai rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile in fun.  
  
Yami joined in, having always liked the song. "I won't be seeing Santa Claus, somebody snitched on me. He won't come visit me because, somebody snitched on me. Next year I'll be going straight, Next year I'll be good, just wait, I'd start now, but it's too late, somebody snitched on me."  
  
There was a long pause, then everyone who knew the words began to sing between giggles, "I'm getting nothing for Christmas. Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nothing for Christmas, 'cause I ain't been nothing but bad."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "Stop picking on me!" She laughed.  
  
The three boys grinned sheepishly. "That was fun!" Joey declared, then cleared his throat; "Anyway, Seto, Mokuba and Noah are stayin' at my place for the holidays." He rubbed his hands together, "My grandparents are coming down from BC and they always bring goodies! I've planned how we can raid their stash!" He giggled like the small boys around him.  
  
Duke snickered, "I seem to recall last year Joey. Didn't your grandmother hit you over the head because you got into her goodies?" He wondered.  
  
Joey pouted at the memory, "No, she clubbed me over the head with her cane because I was singin' 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer' while I was raiding her goodies."  
  
Noah fell off of his chair laughing, but Joey quickly picked him up again. "Grandpa thought it was funny." He mumbled as he held the boy on his lap.  
  
Duke turned to Yugi and Yami, "I was hoping you guys would stay with my family from Christmas Eve until whenever your grandfather got out, that way you won't be alone for Christmas at all. I was planning to invite Malik, but if the moron ever decides to show up, I'll have to beat him up then invite him." He sighed.  
  
Yami smiled sympathetically, he'd learned how close Duke and Malik were and Yami didn't like it when Duke was upset. "You should try calling him again."  
  
Duke snorted, but dug into his pocket for his phone anyway. He stared at it then sighed, giving in and dialing the number to Malik's place. "Hello? May I speak to Rishid please? Thanks." He waited for a few moments. "Rishid! Me again." He announced.  
  
"You just missed him." Rishid mumbled, tired of Duke's phone calls. He was overjoyed that someone cared for Malik so much, the Egyptian teen needed that. But damn it! Ten phone calls in the span of an hour was frustrating!  
  
Duke blinked, then, "What? You mean he was home and he didn't bother calling me?" He growled in annoyance. "Did he take his cell phone with him this time?" He wondered.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Sorry Rishid, I've gotta yell at him as soon as possible." Duke hung up and hastily looked through his memory for Malik's cell. It rang once, twice and in the middle of the third ring, someone picked up.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd call." The tired voice was soft, but it was definitely Malik.  
  
Duke couldn't explain all the emotions that coursed through him at hearing that quiet voice. Malik was alive. It was the first thought to cross Duke's mind and relief washed over him - soon followed by anger. "Ishtar, where on Earth have you been? You couldn't call or something to let us know you were still alive? I thought something had happened to you and you *know* how overactive my imagination can be!"  
  
There was silence, then Malik sighed, his breath entering the phone. "Listen Duke, I've been too preoccupied, I'm sorry I didn't ca-"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Duke growled fiercely. "Where are you?" He had the sudden urge to see his friend, to really make sure he was okay.  
  
There was another pause; "I'm at Domino General Hospital." He muttered. "Room fifteen on the third floor."  
  
/Hospital? Shit. . ./ "You'd better be sick and dying by the time I get there Ishtar!" And with that, Duke hung up. He fumed for a few minutes, but tried to calm himself down. Malik was alive! He was okay - well, hopefully - and Duke had nothing to worry about anymore. But why would Malik be at a hospital? /Remember Duke, he said *at* the hospital, not *in*!/  
  
"Well?" Mai asked after a long period of silence, "You obviously got a hold of him."  
  
"He's at the hospital." Duke muttered, and spoke before Joey could, "And I don't know why. I don't know why I'm so mad at him either."  
  
Mai smiled, "I do." She said, causing everyone to look at her. "Science class, remember?"  
  
Duke snorted, but deep down he was beginning to wonder.  
  
Joey was slightly confused but figured it had been a private conversation. Nonetheless the blonde didn't want to be left out of much more. "Well? Are we goin' or what?"  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
I swear I had a note or two. . .Marik Muse probably got hungry again.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Kaira-chan - My hair kinda turned brown/green. I'm not sure what colour it is now, it definitely didn't last long as blue though, which is sad.  
  
Yokomon52 - Is your natural hair colour red? Mine kinda turned green too, but I think it's passed that stage now. We're inventing new colours here.  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses - I don't think I could make Duke leave Mai, I actually like this pairing even though I don't give them much attention. But I could see Mai sharing Duke, maybe thinking that that would be all that Malik needed, but we all know Makky needs more than just half of somebody ^_^  
  
Kami Beverly - Clowns scare me. Really. Have you ever watched 'It' by Steven King?  
  
Kira-Kura - Yeah, I've been neglecting that story. The chapters are really long and I want to finish chapter two before I post chapter one. Too many other ideas though.  
  
person6 - By your uploading keeps getting cut off, do you mean that when you 'update' your chapters, the screen comes up blank and it says that it's done loading? That happens to me all the time, but it still loads. I used to get another message about modifying too but it still worked.  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1 - I wanted their winter to be cold ('cause well Kura needed to get sick, even though it's actually not the weather that makes you sick. Apparently.) and I know how cold Canada can get. I want to move to New Zealand damn it!  
  
Shanii - I don't really find many Malik-torture fics. He's usually the torturer. And if anybody's Yami was going to be destroyed and have the story be angsty, it would be Yugi's. I'm getting so sick of seeing that pairing. It's almost disgusting. With Ryou, if Bakura's being destroyed/has been destroyed, it was a Bakura-Beats-Ryou fic and wasn't written that well in the first place (that or Ryou's happy to have his yami gone.) Bad Ryou.  
  
Monkey Muffin - Well, the characters are still developing and Duke having appendicitis goes in with another fic I'm planning to go along with this one. Hope I didn't throw you off at all.  
  
Note to anybody who cares:  
  
I'm suddenly craving McDonald's. . . 


	10. Chapter Nine

I'm not sure where this fic is going anymore! It was supposed to be a Malik/Bakura fic, but it's turning more in the direction of Duke/Malik. *pouts* I don't want THIS one to be the Duke/Malik damn it! Grr. . .  
  
I'm asking what you guys want. Just because I'm curious mind you. I'm still going to try my hardest to turn this into a Malik/Bakura fic, but if all else fails I can always fall to the back up.  
  
I mean, I want to keep it as believable as I can (not including some things about Malik that you readers don't know about yet, but that's beside the point.). And really, if I pair Malik with Duke, what would have been the point to even bring Bakura and Ryou into the story? (Well, besides the cute bath scene and the Joey making an ass out of himself scene.)  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Can't I even make a character sick without everyone thinking I'm gonna off him in the next chapter? Then again, Baku's still sick. Maybe I will off him just to please so many of you. ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Upon entering Domino General Hospital, Serenity and Yami suggested that they watch the younger kids while Joey, Mai and Duke went to find their friend. It seemed like a good idea, so together the three took the elevator to the third floor. The floor set-up was confusing at first, but they found Room 15 easily enough, and sitting outside the door on a hospital couch was Malik Ishtar.  
  
Relief filled every cell in Duke's body as his green eyes rested upon the figure. With a need to hear Malik's voice, Duke began to walk toward his friend, expecting Mai and Joey to follow him. However, they didn't and Duke looked back at them in question.  
  
"Look at him." Mai shook her head as she stared at the platinum blonde. Malik's shoulders were slumped and his head was in his hands. Her mighty and proud pharaoh looked defeated. "I don't want to see him like this Duke." She said softly, not wanting to get Malik's attention. "And he probably doesn't want us to see him."  
  
Joey agreed, "Yeah. We've always seen Mak in a certain way - as you say he puts up a front around us. This just isn't our Mak." He looked at Duke and away from Malik. "He allows you to see all the sides he's got though, so maybe you should go alone." He didn't want Malik to hide to protect himself when he was around his friends and somehow Joey knew that as soon as those lavender eyes were to see them, Malik's defensive nature would automatically be activated - it wasn't exactly something that could just be turned off after all. "That and I'm procrastinating." Joey blushed, "I don't want to know if he's mad at me yet."  
  
Duke understood that they wanted to give Malik his privacy, and he was glad that he'd be able to speak with Malik alone. It was always easier that way. "Thanks guys. Where should I meet you?" He wondered.  
  
"Cafeteria." Joey shrugged and Mai agreed.  
  
"If we aren't there, just ask where there's another place with food." Mai rolled her eyes as she gently kissed Duke's cheek. "Don't be too rough on him, he looks like he's already been beaten up and forgotten. It's a good thing we're already at a hospital." She winked, then took Joey's arm and together the two disappeared back into the elevator.  
  
Duke took a breath to ready himself, not knowing what he'd do once Malik knew he was there. When he figured he was okay, he made his way over to Malik. Standing right in front of him, Duke wondered if he'd fallen asleep when the Egyptian didn't move. Then hesitantly, Malik moved, raising his head so he could look up at whomever was in front of him. Dull lavender eyes widened slightly, but that seemed to be the only reaction.  
  
Unable to force a single word passed his lips; Duke did the first thing that came to his mind. Leaning down he crushed his lips upon Malik's, holding the tense Egyptian's face with his hands, gently caressing Malik's cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly, Malik relaxed and melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth, not sure what kind of kiss this was, but Duke took the invitation - not about to pass it up - and slid his tongue into the familiar warmth that tasted of pure Malik with a hint of minty Crest toothpaste. After exploring every last crevice that he'd explored hundreds of times before, Duke broke the kiss, placing a chaste peck on Malik's bruised lips before sitting down beside his friend.  
  
Malik was silent as he tried to remember how to think again. With that kiss he knew how much Duke had worried about him and how much the other boy was relieved. After a few moments, he sighed, moving so he could lay across the couch and use Duke's thigh as a pillow. "That wasn't what I had expected." He murmured quietly as Duke automatically began to run his fingers through Malik's hair.  
  
Duke shrugged absentmindedly, "Wasn't what I had planned." They were silent for a few moments, comforted by the other's presence. They had grown to the point in their 'friendship' that sound was not needed and they could understand each other better when nothing was being said.  
  
Finally, Duke got bored of watching the lone nurse manning the nurse's station and looked down at his friend. "So why are you here?" He wondered, "I don't see you hooked up to an IV, so I know you're not here for you." He pointed out, his index finger lightly tracing the shell of Malik's exposed ear. Duke took notice that Malik wasn't wearing his usual earrings, or any of his jewelry for that matter. He wasn't dressed right either. Instead of his usually revealing (and purple) clothes, he'd pulled on sweat pants and a matching gray bunny hug. Duke hadn't even known Malik *owned* a pair of sweats.  
  
Knowing he'd have to explain this story to a few more people, Malik began his tale. He told Duke everything that had happened, starting from when he'd left the restaurant to that very moment.  
  
"Yami told me that Bakura and Ryou had disappeared." The black-haired teen revealed, not about to tell Malik that he'd thought the Egyptian had had something to do with it. He felt guilty for that stupid thought. "Guess that answers the question on where they went."  
  
Malik, who'd been staring across the hall the entire time, closed his eyes. "Ryou was worried, but Bakura woke up sometime during the night. The doctor said that with a lot of rest he'll be fine. He's supposed to stay here for a while more so they can give him the antibiotics he needs. Ryou can stay until Christmas, because Bakura's his only family. After, he can't stay here twenty four hours a day though because Bakura's not critical, so he'll be going back to the orphanage to sleep." The Egyptian's voice was soft.  
  
"They are very close." Duke noted.  
  
Malik nodded as he curled his legs up so his body was in a ball. "I envy that. Marik and I used to be that close." He whispered.  
  
Duke was silent, then, "You've never told me why you came to live here. Or why the relationship between you and your brother is nonexistent when it used to practically be all that you had." Malik had let slip some things, but other things - Duke felt that the important things - were left unsaid.  
  
Malik knew that Duke wanted to know, but he couldn't make himself tell. He'd been keeping those shameful secrets for so long that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to tell someone. "Maybe one day I'll tell you." Malik mumbled, not wanting to hurt Duke's feelings, but sensing the other would understand.  
  
Luckily, Duke did understand and he leaned forward carefully and kissed the Egyptian's temple. "Whenever you're ready to talk, you know I'm ready to listen." He promised softly, saying the words Malik so desperately needed to hear.  
  
"Thanks." Malik smiled weakly, still tired from the stress of the last few days, not that he'd change the time he spent with Ryou. He would have liked to see the child happier though, and perhaps spent a little time with a conscious Bakura at the same time.  
  
"Mawik?" A soft voice caused the two teens to look up. Standing before them was Ryou. The shy child seemed to realize that he'd interrupted them and he blushed slightly, "Sowwy, I'ww go." He murmured and began to move away.  
  
Malik reached out and gently took a hold of Ryou's arm. Stopping, the boy looked uncertain as he stared at the tanned man. Malik smiled softly, "It's okay. Did you need something?" He wondered.  
  
Ryou looked at the floor, still mad at himself for interrupting. "Kuwa wanted to see you befo' the piwws the docta' gived him made him sweep."  
  
Malik blinked, wondering why Bakura would want to see him. He looked up at Duke uncertain about leaving him. Duke only grinned, "Go, before those pills put him to sleep. The others and I can wait in the cafeteria if you want. . .I mean, unless you're planning to stay here for a while longer."  
  
Malik forced himself into a sitting position, "I think I'll stay here with Ryou. He'll be bored if Bakura's asleep, and I have my car here. Thanks though."  
  
Duke squeezed Malik's shoulder, "That's what friends are for." He promised, then stood up, "I'll see you later then. I'll call you sometime tonight." /I have a feeling you won't want to be alone./ The dark-haired teen kissed the top of Malik's head, "Now go!" He shooed Malik to his feet.  
  
Grinning, Ryou took Malik's hand and pulled him into the room the couch had been placed beside. Duke leaned against the doorframe and looked inside. There were a lot of machines shoved into the tiny room and the bed made Bakura look small and fragile. Very different from what Duke had seen from the spitfire teen only three days ago.  
  
Inside the room, Ryou led Malik to a chair that Linda had been sitting in a little while ago. Malik sat down, slightly surprised when Ryou opted to sit in his lap instead of cuddling in the bed with his brother. As Malik looked at the patient, lying motionlessly in the bed, it looked as if the sleeping pills had already taken their effect. He was proven wrong, when hazy brown eyes fluttered open and tried to focus. Unsteadily Bakura moved his hand so he could touch Ryou, gently cupping the little boy's cheek with his hand, then moving his clumsy fingers through Ryou's hair.  
  
Malik realized that Bakura was saying 'hello' to Ryou since the long tube from the respirator was restricting the pale boy's speech. After their greeting had ended, those same eyes turned to Malik and the hand was lifted slightly higher. Getting the idea, Malik hesitantly slid his own hand within that of the bedridden boy's - both were surprised by the warmth of the other's skin. Upon glancing at Ryou, then back to the Egyptian, Malik knew what Bakura was trying to say.  
  
"You're welcome." The seven-teen year old whispered as he gently squeezed Bakura's fingers.  
  
Green eyes watched as the sick teen finally let himself fall asleep, knowing his baby brother was safe and would be looked after. Turning away from the private scene, and knowing he'd witnessed more than he should have, Duke made his way down the hall and to the elevator. His chest seemed full, and it was overwhelming, but it was a good feeling. He was proud of Malik. It had taken a lot for Malik to let down his shields and be himself, and yet he had - to a perfect stranger.  
  
Duke grinned as he stepped off of the elevator, even as a tear of sadness and slight regret rolled down his cheek.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
I tried to convey Duke's feelings here, but it didn't work. I'm no good at writing emotions. Blah.  
  
And I'm totally stuck on the next chapter. There may be some lime, okay? I haven't even started it yet. (Or planned it for matter, I just let things come to me.)  
  
Just to make things clear: Malik borrowed the sweats and bunny hug from Rishid. ^_^ Hence why they aren't purple - ahem - lavender.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Shanii Lei - No, Bakura didn't die. He's got a bit of pneumonia. And I'm not quite done with torturing my Chibi Ryou-chan either. I can definitely write a Malik-tortured fic for ya and I'm even working on a Marik (Yami Malik, whatever.) fic too. And about Ryou beating Bakura, I'm still trying to figure out 'Darkness Corrupts the Innocent', sequel to 'Nobody Expects the Innocent' and it's planned to be graphic. Now if only my Marik Muse would stop making out with my Malik Muse so he can help me with it. (Malik torture fic: by Kaira-chan, Seven Simple Words on FF.net)  
  
Yami Yami Yugi - I'm not sure what you wanted when you said "At least I know I'm going to FINALLY get to see the part I've been waiting for next chapter", but I hope this at least comes close. Or did you want Malik to get slapped? And thank you for that little information Yami Yami Yugi! Now I have to go out and buy and damned Big Mac. Mmm, fries. *sighs*  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1 - Okay then, I'll go to New Zealand during our winter, but live here when it's their winter. That way I'll never see that evil white fluff again.  
  
Kaira-chan - They WHAT?!?! They got rid of their Happy Meal toys? (True I usually go to Burger King for their toys, but still). 


	11. Chapter Ten

Malik/Bakura: 6  
  
Duke/Malik: 2  
  
Surprising?  
  
WARNING: Slight lime? Okay, so it's probably not even lime. How's this: Oh wow, like be careful! Duke touches Malik! Okay, so I'm a loser, never stated otherwise.  
  
*goes to hide*  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
// FLASH BACK //  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
// Malik looked over at the little boy, who was quietly watching his brother sleep. Ryou hadn't left Bakura's side the entire time and Malik hoped someone would tear the child away for a little while, at least make him rest. He couldn't, however, as he felt he'd overstayed his welcome and the clock had just struck six when he decided it was time to go.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik said softly, not wanting to disturb Bakura's sleep (though with all the medications the teen was on, he highly doubted it was possible.  
  
Ryou looked over at him in question, silently waiting for whatever Malik had to say.  
  
"I'm going to go now." Malik announced, and instantly regretted it when Ryou's eyes grew sadder, though the boy said nothing. "I mean for the night. If Bakura wakes up sometime while you're awake, you can spend time alone with him. And I promise to come back tomorrow, it's Christmas Eve after all." He smiled slightly, gently rubbing the boy's back, "Is that okay?"  
  
Ryou blinked and was silent for a moment. He'd had promises broken many times before. The only promises he believed in where the ones from Bakura. Nonetheless, Malik had been very kind to stay with him, and though Ryou knew that this was the last he'd see of him, he was thankful. Slowly, the small boy let go of Bakura's hand and crawled into Malik's arms for a hug. The older teen accepted him with a tight squeeze. //  
  
Now, driving home, Malik missed the little boy he'd spent the last seventy- two hours with. He knew that look in Ryou's eyes and he vowed to prove the little one wrong.  
  
Sighing to himself, Malik stopped at a red light, trying not to think, but at the same time thoughts seem to swirl around his mind like a twister full of sand. Most of them revolved around the pair he'd just left at the hospital. He wanted to build a friendship with Bakura. Besides Duke, the two brothers' were the only ones that Malik could actually be himself around. When he was with Ryou there was no need for his stupid defensive act, and it had no place in the time he spent with the boy. He'd been able to be himself around Bakura too - at least, for a little while, but he'd never even tried for Joey or Mai. Malik liked being himself, and the more time he spent not being 'pharaoh' the more he wanted to just forget about the entire charade.  
  
The problem was, he couldn't. He'd rebuilt his entire image from scratch for a reason and he didn't want to be hurt again. And most importantly, he just wanted to pretend that everything was like it had been before he moved away from Egypt. He wanted to be Marik's little brother again, he wanted Isis to be proud of him, and most importantly, he wanted his father to love him.  
  
A horn honked, causing Malik to jump. Realizing the light had turned green; he stepped on the gas. Who was he trying to kid? What he'd had with his family was gone for good now and he only had himself to blame. At first, he couldn't understand what the big deal had been, but after hearing his father's words and accusations, Malik had come to understand that it didn't matter what he did now. His father wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he had gone home for the winter, he wouldn't have enjoyed himself much, not that that was something new. The only reason he liked being home was because than he could actually *see* everyone.  
  
That was something he could never tell anyone, even Duke. The first winter he'd gone back had been kind of a shock. Everything had changed and Malik had been heartbroken because of that change. He'd kept telling himself that he wouldn't see his family for another six months and he should enjoy the time he spent with them, but even that lost its power. It had gotten to the point where the only thing that kept him going was the thought of being with Duke, and his friends once he returned to Canada.  
  
Of course, that hadn't gone the way he had hoped either.  
  
Sighing to himself and wishing he hadn't been born (and not for the first time), Malik pulled into the driveway and parked in one of the garages. Personally, he hated driving his car, but it was wintertime and his beloved motorcycle was practically useless. /Heh, just like me./ His mind supplied before he could even stop the thought. He knew he was growing more depressed by some of his thoughts, but it wasn't like he could just stop them.  
  
Inside the house was warm, much to his chilled skin's delight. It wasn't a welcoming warmth though and the place seemed empty. /It is empty, Stupid./ His mind once again decided to speak up.  
  
Shaking his head, Malik sprinted up the winding staircase to the second floor. He needed to be in his room - it was familiar and it felt like home. The rest of the 'house' was just a cold cover up, it was fake and he hated it.  
  
Slamming his door shut, Malik leaned his forehead against the cool wood, trying to stop all thoughts that floated around in his mind. He just wanted to stop thinking for a little while; maybe he'd find some peace in sleep.  
  
"Problems?" A voice from behind him caused Malik to gasp and turn around, startled. Lavender eyes were wide as they stared at the body lying across the bed. "What?"  
  
"Duke!" Malik sighed with relief as he leaned his back against the door and let his body slide to the floor.  
  
"Of course." Duke shrugged as he moved so he could sit up. "Who else would be able to find your room in this maze?"  
  
Malik smiled slightly, then forced himself off of the floor. He stumbled to his bed and fell upon the mattress, where arms circled around his waist and pulled him to the head of the bed, across the other body. He let himself relax against Duke's broad chest as he listened to the calm beating of his friend's heart. "What are you doing here?" Malik wondered softly, his fingertips tracing a pattern across the material of Duke's shirt.  
  
Duke only buried one of his hands in Malik's hair and played with the strands. "I said I'd call, but then I figured I'd just come. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"As long as you'll be here when I wake up." Malik whispered softly as he turned to stared at the ceiling, his hands clasping over Duke's.  
  
Duke gently kissed Malik's neck as his fingers locked together with the blonde's. "I always have been."  
  
/You won't always be./ Malik mentally sighed. /One day, you'll probably ask Mai to marry you. I don't think she'll want to continue sharing you./ Shaken by that thought, Malik moved in Duke's arms so he could see his friend. In silence, they stared at each other, studying the other. Duke smiled first before placing a kiss on Malik's lips. "What are you doing for Christmas?" He wondered softly, letting his fingers slide through the strands of Malik's hair. He could never get over how soft the blonde strands were and Malik knew how much Duke loved to play with his hair.  
  
The blonde shrugged absently, "Probably sleep in, avoid the servants, and just be an all around Scrooge." He answered honestly as he moved again, resting his head on Duke's shoulder and letting his body collapse against the body beneath him. Duke was warm - a different warm than the house. Duke was welcoming and he was real.  
  
Duke began the hair petting - not that Malik could ever mind that attention - and sighed softly, "Why don't you spend Christmas with me and my family?" He wondered, "You've never spent Christmas with us before and it'd be. . .nice." It would be more than nice, but Duke wasn't about to admit that. "Mai and Serenity will be with us for Christmas Eve, and I've invited Yugi and Yami to spend the holidays at my place so they won't be alone at the orphanage."  
  
/Ryou and Bakura will be stuck in the hospital for Christmas alone./ The random thought crossed Malik's mind. "I don't want to ruin your holiday Duke. As it is, I've already ruined most of it." He muttered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duke demanded in confusion. "You haven't ruined anything."  
  
Malik chuckled as he twisted his legs with Duke's. "I worried you when you were supposed to be with Yugi and Yami. I know you Duke, and I may not understand why you worry about me all the time, but the fact is, I know you do. You shouldn't though, I'm not really worth worrying over." He mumbled.  
  
Duke grabbed Malik's head and forced the Egyptian to look at him, Duke glared angrily - though he was more frightened at those words coming from that mouth. "Don't ever think that!" He spat, "You are worth everything! I wish you were a stuck up rich brat because then I wouldn't have to worry so much!" Duke sighed and pressed his forehead against Malik's, "But no, you're sweet, vulnerable, alone and depressed!"  
  
Malik smiled softly. He was glad to have someone worry about him, he just felt guilty when he caused that worry. "I don't want to be the pharaoh anymore." He whispered softly. "But I don't know how to stop."  
  
Duke was silent for a moment as he continued to pet Malik's hair. Then, "Well, as your High Priest I should advise you to seek out someone that makes you comfortable and someone who you can be yourself around. Take everything in stride and take your time. This is your life and your feelings we're talking about, start with that one person who makes you feel comfortable, then add one more. When you're comfortable around the two of them, add another and then keep adding another until you're fine with a small group of close friends. It can only get better from there." Duke explained, sounding wise much like his title expressed.  
  
Malik raised his head, "And what would Duke advise me to do?" He wondered.  
  
Duke smirked, "As Duke I should advise you to grab the lube and condoms and forget about walking tomorrow morning." He snickered as Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good thing you're my High Priest than." The Egyptian mumbled as he rested his head against Duke's shoulder again. "But that does sound like a nice idea right about now."  
  
Duke was quiet, deciding whether or not it was such a good idea. Malik obviously needed the comfort, but was Duke's heart willing to let him be the comforter? Coming to a decision, Duke gently lifted Malik's head so he could see the Egyptian's eyes. Malik blinked in confusion for a few seconds before those lavender spheres closed on their own as Duke's lips pressed against his.  
  
The kiss was slow, as were most of their kisses when they were alone like this. They took their time and explored every nook and cranny of the other's mouth and they let their tongues lead the way. Eventually the kiss was broken and Duke, who'd flipped the two over so Malik was now stretched out across the bed, gently began to kiss a path along Malik's jaw.  
  
Malik sighed happily as he moved to get more comfortable. He murmured softly as Duke changed the path and began kissing along the tanned neck, then up to a vulnerable ear lobe. Gasping helplessly, Malik swallowed hard as his ear was bathed with a warm tongue. "Duke. . ." He whispered softly as he found the end of Duke's shirt and slipped his hands beneath the material. "Want you." He shivered against the small sparks of pleasure that began wherever Duke's lips touched him. "Inside me." Malik tugged at Duke with urgency.  
  
It had been so long, too long since they'd last been together and Malik felt deprived. It wasn't the sex he was deprived of either, he always felt complete when Duke was with him and he missed that.  
  
/Let me pretend your mine alone for a little while. Let me pretend you love me in the sense that I love you./ Malik pleaded as he stared into Duke's eyes.  
  
And unknowingly or not, any wish his pharaoh wanted that night, Duke granted.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
Oh, I would have loved to write a Duke/Malik lemon (And yes, Duke would be on top) but then you probably wouldn't get the rest of this fic until next Christmas.  
  
You have no idea how hard it was to stop Malik from confessing to Duke! It fit into so many parts. Gah!  
  
And to those wondering about my other fics that I haven't updated: I've been spending all my time on this one to get it done. (I never expected to make it this long, but ya know, these things happen.)  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Kaira-chan - Obesity? A toy?  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses - That's a very good point, but I'm still trying for a M/B. I too have fallen to like the Duke/Malik pairing (even though Malik belongs with Ryou or Bakura.) and I have the strongest urge to write a Duke/Malik story. I think I'll leave that for the sequel/prequel though.  
  
Deniz reborn - *pouts* Duke/Malik isn't THAT bad. I'm pretty sure I can come up with worse pairings than that. (I can still try for that Grandpa/Malik idea you know, though I think Malik/Tea is the worst you could possible come across.)  
  
Yami Yami Yugi - I was actually thinking of a slap, but my Malik Muse wanted a kiss, and he thinks he's pharaoh. Then I thought about it though, and how would Malik react to being slapped? (Or another such action.) I can't see anything good coming out of that situation. Malik may not really be a stuck up snob, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't take to being slapped. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sorry about the wait. This chapter was hard to write and I was moving into a new room and got a new computer and have to still clean up the room and set up the new computer. Grr. Anyone know any way to download music to burn for FREE? Stupid Kazaa.  
  
WARNING: Well, there's a boy, and another boy and then a really little boy (who's really adorable) and then there's this thing that happens, yeah this 'thing' and the boy and the other boy have to over come it and. . .Okay, you should probably be warned about the author. She's a few clowns short of a circus. And she hates clowns!  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Brown eyes opened slowly to gaze up at the plain ceiling that had met him every other time he'd awoken. All Bakura had done since waking the day before was stare at this fascinating flat surface in between naps. He couldn't even sigh because of the respirator - it kept his breathing nice and even. The hissing noise was going to drive him insane! And the heart monitor, how he would have enjoyed seeing that stupid piece of metal and wires fall the three stories to the ground below.  
  
But no. He could only lie there, in that uncomfortable hospital bed and stare at the damnable off white ceiling. Exactly twenty-eight tiles, at least that he could see, the bathroom was blocking some of the glorious view. He had even begun to consider counting all the bumps in the tiles. He wasn't sure he was *that* bored yet, perhaps he'd save that excitingly fun activity for later.  
  
He sighed - well, mentally anyway.  
  
"I know you're restless." Linda's gentle voice came from his left. He would have responded with a snort, but he suspected it would hurt with the tube down his throat. The aging woman entered his line of sight and leaned on the bed. "Glad to see you're awake. Ryou fell asleep a little while ago. I heard you two had a rough night." She smiled sympathetically.  
  
Rough was an understatement. It had seemed like every time Bakura would finally begin to doze off, Ryou would be woken up by a nightmare. The nightmares were always the same and Bakura had needed to comfort his child each time. He hated it when Ryou was upset and he just couldn't leave the boy to comfort himself.  
  
"You got mowe sick and I neva' sawed you again!"  
  
Shifting slightly, Bakura looked at the mop of silver hair nestled against his side. Ryou had slept in the same spot all night (in between nightmares), unwilling to leave the bed.  
  
Linda chuckled softly as she too watched Ryou sleep. "He's been so worried about you. I think it was good for him to be away from here for a little bit. And he seems to absolutely adore Malik."  
  
Ah yes, Malik Ishtar. That had been a subject Bakura was unsure about up until yesterday, at least when he'd been coherent enough to think straight. The unusual teenager confused him. At first Bakura had wanted to hate him. Malik had hurt Ryou at the restaurant, it may have been unintentional, but he'd still done it. Then when Malik had brought his little brother back and Ryou was smiling that's when Bakura noticed it.  
  
That sadness that had always clouded Ryou's eyes was gone.  
  
It was back now of course, since Malik had left. Sure, he'd promised he'd come back, but words were easy to break. That didn't really matter though, for a short little while, Ryou had been happy. Bakura was actually thankful to the Egyptian for that little bit of peace, and he enjoyed seeing Ryou's excitement whenever the boy told, or retold something that he and Malik had done or said.  
  
"Dr. Andrews said that they'd be taking you off of the respirator tomorrow." Linda interrupted him and Bakura slowly moved to face her. She smiled, "You're not supposed to speak though because you'll really regret it." She warned and Bakura didn't doubt it. He was already hurting. "Now that you're awake, I'm going to go. I have a few things to do, but I'll be back around supper time, if you need anything, the nurses here are really helpful." She promised as she brushed a few of the white strands from Bakura's face. With that, Linda left the room.  
  
Bakura mentally sighed again. Oh well, at least he wouldn't have to resort to counting those little bumps on the ceiling. While he was contemplating why he'd even thought of that in the first place, Ryou shifted slightly, making the teen look over at him. Slowly, the little body moved into a sitting position and sleepy brown eyes blinked into wakefulness. Ryou grinned before he was interrupted by a small yawn.  
  
"Hi Batuwa!" He crawled up to Bakura's shoulder, being extra careful around the tubing, and rested his head in his favourite position, right next to Bakura's heart. Sure, he could have listened to the annoying beep of the heart monitor, but it obviously wasn't the same.  
  
Bakura brought his arm up and hugged the boy in greeting. He wanted to speak to him, but knew it was impossible to do so for a while more. That was okay though, Ryou seemed to understand him without words. They lay in comfortable silence, both thinking of different things. Today was Christmas Eve, tomorrow would be Christmas and Bakura loathed the idea of being stuck in the hospital. The truth was, it didn't bother him that *he* was stuck there, but he didn't want Ryou stuck there for his favourite holiday.  
  
Unknown to the older boy, his little brother was having similar thoughts. He'd left his brother's present at home and he had no way of getting it now. Ryou had so wanted to give Bakura his present on Christmas. Last year he hadn't been able to get his guardian anything because last year had been a hectic time around the orphanage and nobody had had time to take Ryou out shopping. Linda had taken him this year and they had bought the perfect gift!  
  
But he supposed that that was okay. At least he and Bakura would be able to spend Christmas together, and that was all Ryou needed.  
  
The small boy turned his head and looked at his brother, studying him silently. "Kuwa?" He asked softly as he sat up so Bakura could look at him without moving his head. "Tanks fo' bein' my big bwotha'." He started softly, "I wuv you and I wanted you ta know that."  
  
Bakura would have done anything to be able to speak at that moment. Instead, however, he pulled Ryou into a hug, ignoring the slight pain it caused him from the pull on the IV tube. He needed to reassure Ryou that he loved him too.  
  
Giggling softly, Ryou gently kissed Bakura's cheek then snuggled against his brother's warm body. Yawning to himself, he slowly fell into a light sleep.  
  
Bakura mentally sighed, relaxing against the other body, knowing that despite being in a hospital for Christmas, Ryou would be okay. They had been all the other had had for so long that it didn't matter what happened, as long as they were together. He was kind of glad they'd never been adopted, or even looked at by couples who came into the orphanage. There would have been a chance that they'd have been adopted into different homes, since the orphanage had been so desperate to make room for all the orphans throughout the first few years they'd been there. To be separated from his baby brother had frightened him so much, that Bakura had been kept up nightly by horrible dreams.  
  
Ryou had been confused most of the time, not understanding where his daddy had gone and why he was not coming back. The boy could barely remember the man, though he missed him. Ryou would always ask Bakura about him, wanting to know all that he could. But Bakura, even though he'd been thirteen could hardly remember anything about before they got to the orphanage. He'd seen a psychiatrist about not being able to remember and he'd been told that because of the stress he'd gone through, his mind had done what it needed to do to protect him.  
  
It seemed all of his memories of his father had been wiped out. He sometimes remembered his mother and he remembered Ryou, but no matter how hard he tried, any recollection of his father - his image, his voice, even his smell - could not be conjured up. It was almost as if the man didn't exist, and as sleep began to make Bakura's eyelids droop, the orphaned teen wondered if their father had even looked for them.  
  
Sleep was filled with dreamless nothingness and that very unique ceiling was smiling down at him in greeting when he finally opened his eyes. Fighting against a groan, Bakura took note of the slight weight against his chest. Upon looking down he found that Ryou had moved back to his favourite position so the beat of Bakura's own heart could comfort him. This was Ryou's usual position and it had become a comfort for him too. When he'd woken up in the hospital alone he'd been disoriented and confused. It would have been reassuring to wake with that familiar warmth against him.  
  
The white-haired boy glanced up and blinked in confusion and a mixture of shock and surprise as his gaze flickered to the chair that Linda had occupied that morning when he'd first woken up. It wasn't the chair that made Bakura stare; it was the body sleeping within it.  
  
He hadn't been able to really look before, but now that he could, his breath left him. Soft, tanned features remained relaxed as chocolate eyes roamed freely over soft looking lips, shining strands of gold and - dare he even think it - an adorable nose. He had purposely ignored the Egyptian's looks. Looks weren't that important to Bakura and he hated stuck up snobs. . .but looking at Malik was something else.  
  
The time slowly ticked by and though Bakura had no idea of the exact minute, he knew an hour had at least passed before Malik's eyes began to flutter.  
  
Purple - /No, lavender./ Bakura corrected himself - slowly cracked open then blinked. Yawning tiredly, Malik moved his body to find a more comfortable position in that highly uncomfortable chair. He was about to snuggle back into sleep when he happened to glance at the other sleeping bodies, only to find one awake. Completely conscious now, Malik sat up and leaned forward. "Hi." He greeted quietly as he looked at Ryou; "I'm not intruding, am I?" He wondered.  
  
Carefully, Bakura shook his head, not wanting to jar the tubing in his throat. He was surprised that the other teen had come back, though he was glad because of it. Even so, he was curious as to why. Why a simple teenager would come back when adults and families wouldn't.  
  
"Great." Malik smiled shyly, happy that he hadn't been rejected. The only other times he'd gotten to speak with Bakura, the younger boy had either been delirious with fever, or high from medications. It seemed now, though, that Bakura was in his right mind.  
  
The white-haired teen wanted to put the Egyptian's worries to rest, but he didn't know how to aside from just telling him. Malik had looked after Ryou, that's all that mattered to Bakura.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Malik wondered, then continued after Bakura had slightly nodded. "Linda told me that you're going to be taken off of the respirator tomorrow and probably released before New Years." He explained.  
  
Well, that was news to Bakura, good news of course. Unconsciously he wondered if the hospital would let him have his heart monitor. He wanted to pout. Probably not if they were to realize what he wanted to do with it.  
  
Malik leaned back again, and sighed. To Bakura, he looked nervous, "I was wondering. . .if you'd mind a little company for Christmas." He began, avoiding Bakura's eyes. "It's my first Christmas. . .and I had wanted to spend it with you two." He explained, "If not, I understand. . .I mean, I've probably already intruded enough but. . .I was just wondering." He shrugged, finally looking at the other.  
  
After the initial shock of the Egyptian's words, Bakura only rolled his eyes as he tried to think of a way that he could tell Malik that it was okay. Ryou would never speak to him if he didn't allow Malik to spend Christmas with them, and it was a nice idea, even to Bakura. Finally he held out his hand, it seemed the best way to go. Malik blinked in a moment of confusion and then hesitantly took the offered hand, and a gentle squeeze gave him his answer.  
  
- - -  
  
I hope everyone noticed Bakura's sarcasm about his lovely stay at the hospital.  
  
About the heart monitor - Bakura probably doesn't really need it, but someone I know had a strained heart so they were placed on one.  
  
All right, Bakura has noticed Malik. Kinda out of the blue, wasn't it? Though he did mention Malik's looks earlier in the fic. Of course, this chapter was giving me so much trouble, grr. Is it moving too fast? (The relationship between Malik and Bakura I mean.) Normally it would take years and years to gain someone's trust, but I doubt you people would like me to write it like that. And even if you do I won't! ^_^  
  
Any suggestions on Ryou's Christmas present? He won't tell me what it is!  
  
And I think I've finally figured out the pairings. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you! You'll just have to wait a find out. Of course, I don't think many people will be happy.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Deniz reborn - *puts down entire toilet* You are so lucky you took that back when you did! Truthfully, I refuse to read any fic with even the hint of Tea/Malik. For the simple fact that Malik only belongs to six, well, seven people now (he's a slut you know.) and its against my morals to pair him with a female. It's a sin after all. ^_^ Eh, in my religion anyway. Actually, I make one exception but I can't tell you who. Don't get me wrong though, I don't hate Tea, she's just the easiest to use as the evil one. And really, when you need a bad guy Tristan and Tea come to mind first. . .if not for the real bad guys like Peggsy and Bandana-Boy. I don't mind Tea/Yugi or Tea/Yami, Tea/Joey, Tea/Tristan, Tea/Seto or anything along those lines. As long as she leaves the psychos. . .and um, Ryou alone. ^_^ Sorry, I'm in a talkative mood. You know what I mean.  
  
Shanii - I'm steering away from the Duke/Malik pairing. Sorry. This fic was not even supposed to have them as a pairing anyway and they just kinda worked themselves in. (That's a good thing though, I love writing this fic myself.) And ya know, I don't really see much Malik/Bakura around. It's usually 'Malik' but really they mean Yami Malik. Really, Yami Malik/Marik/Mariku/insert name here, should really get an official name. Tis getting confusing. I understand about the original pairings. I refuse to read Yami/Yugi, Yami/Seto/Yugi (any kind of combination with those three.) and a few others. I occasionally get a craving for a good Bakura/Ryou fic that I haven't already read, but I can never find one when I need one. Marik/Malik isn't really a common pairing. Too many people make Marik into a loony toon that it'd be like Malik screwing a young child. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no lemon. I don't write lemons. At least, not very well and they take too long for me to write. I'm not sure what it is about them - I can read one but writing is totally different. It's all been done anyway and my writing skills are exceptionally crappy. I like the personality I've found for Malik. Sex is nice, but I don't like the Malik-Ishtar-Sex-Fiend personality much. I like the Malik-Ishtar-Likes-To-Cuddle-With-Partner personality much better.  
  
Kira-Kura - I can't tell ya anything about Malik confessing to Duke or about his past. It'll ruin the ending. Sowwy.  
  
Kaira-chan - Like Malik could've left the little bugger completely! Of course he'd go back! And if he didn't I would've just threatened to take his Marik away. That usually gets him to listen.  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses - I don't read anything unless it has Ryou, Bakura, Malik or Marik it in. Or a very interesting pairing so I know what it's like. I find it weird that writing a new pairing. It's like I'm cheating on one of my characters. Gah.  
  
To Everyone:  
  
Sorry that the chapters are so short. The next one is kinda the second half of this one seeing as how it'll still be Christmas Eve, only you get Duke's story then. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Again, sorry for the wait. I've been moving and have been busy. I truly hope that this chapter doesn't make anyone stop reading the fic, because who knows where it's going to go from here.  
  
WARNING: HET! Hehe  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Damn it.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Duke laughed as he unwrapped the gift Amane had given him this Christmas. "Cute Amane, very you." He said, eyeing the 'book' the teen had put together herself. It looked like it had taken a lot of work (she had drawn each hieroglyph by hand) and as he read the title he could only imagine what his parents would have thought had he opened it in front of them.  
  
As it was, he had Mai and Yami all laughing as Amane smirked smugly across from him.  
  
"How to Please Your Pharaoh in 10 Easy Steps." Duke read the title aloud, causing more chaotic giggles to erupt from the group around him.  
  
Amane leaned back in her chair. The group had taken hostage of their basement and were currently handing out Christmas gifts. It had become a tradition (one of many with the siblings) to give each other a gag gift. "Don't go showing that around to everyone either Duke, it's got some pretty...intense things in there that shouldn't be viewed by a younger audience." Her smirk only widened and it made Duke curious.  
  
Peeking inside Duke gasped as he spied the first image. "Amane, how on earth did you get these?" He asked, "Even Mai's never seen these!"  
  
"Ooh! Let me see!" Mai dived for the book but Duke quickly hugged it to his chest, though he knew she wouldn't actually take it.  
  
Duke looked at his sister. He wasn't upset, but surprised and very touched.  
  
She smiled and it wasn't a smirk. "It took a lot of work but I managed to get at least three rolls of film. You should probably look at it later though." She shrugged.  
  
Duke nodded, having seen the first picture. Those images weren't for anyone else's eye, though he didn't mind the photographer who'd captured them. He would definitely look at it when he was alone.  
  
"Who are the pictures of?" Yugi asked innocently, trying to figure out how a book with funny little drawings all over it could be so secretive.  
  
Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, "They're of Duke and Malik." He explained, "And I don't think Grandpa would be too impressed if you were to view any of that content." He sent a teasing grin at Duke, who blushed.  
  
Yugi blinked. "I don't get it."  
  
Serenity giggled gently; "You will one day Yugi." She promised, then grinned, "Hey! Let's go help Mrs. Devlin with supper!" She said and held out her hand to the small boy. The little girl who had had only her mom a few weeks ago, suddenly had two extended families since Mai's parents were so close to Duke's.  
  
Yugi cheered as he jumped from Yami's lap, but before he'd allow Serenity to pull him away, he looked at Amane, "Come too?" He wondered shyly, having instantly fallen in love with Duke's sister.  
  
Amane, having grown quite fond of Yugi, Yami and Serenity smiled, "I wanna talk to Duke, then I'll come up and we'll see what we can do to destroy my mom's dinner." She cackled evilly, causing both Yugi and Serenity to giggle as they ran up the stairs. When they were gone, she looked at her brother. "Have you at least told him?" She wondered, crossing her arms.  
  
Duke sighed and slouched in his chair as Mai 'hmphed' in triumph. "I don't know what you're talking about." Duke pouted.  
  
Yami snorted, "Even I can see it!" He shook his head. It was almost heartbreaking to see the love triangle from the outside and he just wanted everyone involved to be happy.  
  
Duke growled in annoyance as they ganged up on him. He couldn't believe the three of them were doing this! "Fine!" He muttered, "I admit it! I'm in love with Malik! That doesn't mean anything all right? I'm not going to tell him anyway, so what does it matter? Can we just forget this and move on?" His pout grew deeper. A little more than a year ago Duke would have been all for telling Malik. He truly loved his friend, and given the chance Duke would spend the rest of his life with the Egyptian, but there was a slight problem.  
  
Mai.  
  
Duke was in love with her too. And now it seemed as though Mai actually *wanted* him and Malik to get together. What was up with that? He looked at his girlfriend, confused, then, "How can you be so calm about this?" He demanded softly, "How can you sit there and tell me that I should tell Malik that I'm in *love* with him! I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
Mai only smiled and shrugged innocently. "We were friends first Duke, and you and Malik were together before the two of us. I didn't think it was because you truly loved each other, but I've been thinking differently now." She explained, "And don't tell me you didn't love him then, because maybe you didn't. But I think he did."  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"  
  
Mai sighed, wishing Duke would understand. Sure, he was cute, but he could be so dense sometimes. "Malik only talks to you. He only shows who he really is to you. He trusts only you. Doesn't that say something?" She challenged.  
  
Duke shrugged, "I'm his best friend!"  
  
Mai only rolled her eyes as she flopped back down in her place. "You're impossible!"  
  
The dark-haired youth was beginning to get angry. He was confused, scared he'd lose one of the two most important people to him and he suddenly wanted to see Malik so he could touch him, taste him, just *be with* him. "Mai, is this your way of breaking up with me? You don't have to make up things just to make it easier."  
  
Mai's eyes opened wide and she glared at him. "Don't be stupid. Look Duke, I love you. I'm *in* love with you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that's not with me, then so be it." She sighed, calming down as she placed a hand on Duke's shoulder, and locked her fingers with his using her other hand.  
  
Duke was a little stunned at her confession and he remained silent for a few moments, before sighing. "I can't just give you up Mai. I may love Malik, but I love you too! Damn it. Why couldn't *I* be a pharaoh and own a harem or something?" He muttered.  
  
"Ooh!" Amane giggled suddenly, reminding the two that they weren't alone. "Add me in!"  
  
Duke blinked, "Wouldn't that be incest?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She laughed, "But think of all the others!" She grabbed Yami's hand; "Yami'll come too!" She exclaimed, too excited to notice Yami's cheeks tinge red.  
  
Duke, however, noticed and made a mental note to talk to his 'brother'. Instead, he rolled his eyes in jest, "Amane, you take everything way too seriously! If I were to were to be a pharaoh, king, whatever, you'd by my maid."  
  
Amane blinked, then pouted, "Thanks. I love you too Duke." She sighed in fake exasperation. "Come on Yami! Yugi's probably wondering where I've been!" She pulled the teen from his chair and they disappeared up the stairs. It was then that Duke realized they had been holding hands all that time.  
  
"Duke." Mai said, getting Duke's attention back. "I meant what I said. If being with Malik is what you want, then..." She sighed and Duke could tell how hard this was for her. She loved him too.  
  
"Look." Duke took her other hand and kissed the thin knuckles. "I'll...I'll tell Malik. Then we'll see what goes on from there. I do love you Mai, don't ever think differently."  
  
She smiled, though it wavered slightly, "I've never doubted it, but I've come to realize that you love him more, just slightly anyway. And he needs that. He needs someone who can understand him as well as you can, he needs everything that you can do so well. He just needs you I suppose." She tilted her head and shrugged, "But don't forget about your needs too, okay?"  
  
"Promise." Duke nodded as the call for supper came from up the stairs. "We should go." He said softly, but neither of them moved. It was a moment longer before Mai got up, leaned down and kissed Duke's lips. It was a long, slow kiss, showing Duke her heart and promising that no matter what they'd remain close. They too, had an understanding that nobody else could ever begin to comprehend.  
  
When the kiss broke off, Duke slipped his hand into Mai's and together they walked up the stairs.  
  
Supper was filled with laughter, stories and games. Duke's family always got into it every year, and though it was only Christmas Eve, it might as well have been Christmas. While Amane played Christmas Carols on the piano, the rest of the family (and extended family) sung to the melodies. Presents were opened and more stories were told of past Christmas'.  
  
"Back in my day..." Duke's uncle, the one who was just slightly tipsy from all the celebrating, began every time one of the 'youngsters' mentioned something that he could reply to. For the most part, everyone humoured him.  
  
By the time Duke had found a moment to himself, it was well passed midnight and he seemed to be the only one up. He could hear the slight breathing of Yami and Yugi in the cot beside him. The dark haired youth couldn't find comfort in rest and it felt as though there was something missing. It had felt that way all night, and though Duke knew what that something was, there was really nothing he could do to obtain it.  
  
Though he truly wished that Malik had accepted his offered, he had to let the Egyptian do his own thing. Malik had never celebrated Christmas before and Duke could only hope that his friend wasn't lonely in that mansion by himself.  
  
Sighing to himself, knowing that sleep would evade him that night, he turned onto his side and carefully opened the drawer of his nightstand. He'd stashed Amane's gift to him there just before they'd started supper. He really didn't need to have one of the adults find it and look through it. They'd probably never understand since they had all been introduced to Mai last year.  
  
With the book safely in hand, Duke crawled out of bed and exited the room as silently as he could. Going downstairs, he sat down in front of the lighted Christmas tree and flipped open the front cover.  
  
It was amazing. Amane must have started the collection when he and Malik had first become friends. The very first picture was of the two boys doing homework from grade nine and Duke had to smile at Amane's observation skills. The only reason he'd even started talking to Malik was because the boy had been having problems in a lot of his subjects. Duke used to get so angry at the other kids when they'd make fun of Malik because they thought he was stupid. Duke had jumped at the offer of tutoring the new student. He'd been curious about the very exotic creature that had moved to his school since nobody had spoken to him and he had spoken to no one. While tutoring Malik, he found out that the Egyptian was just having problems adjusting to the new system, and he wasn't used to speaking English all the time. Sentence structure had given him problems and the teachers wouldn't help him.  
  
While working on homework every night to get Malik caught up, the two grew close and just started doing homework together out of habit. At first, Malik had been shy and hadn't allowed Duke to get to know much about him, but slowly information began to leak as he began to trust the Canadian. Not much information though, Malik kept his secrets to this very day and Duke would respect that. Duke hadn't even been invited to Malik's 'home' until months after the two had met and Duke had been shocked and blown away by the fact that the boy who'd grown to be his best friend (and slightly more) was the son of the king of Egypt.  
  
Malik had never mentioned why he'd been separated from his family, but all that Duke needed to know was that it hadn't really been a fun time for his friend.  
  
Sighing to himself at the memories just one simple picture seemed to bring up, Duke began his journey through to the next page. He found his sister's handwriting staring up at him and he quickly read the short note.  
  
'A picture may be worth a thousand words, but words are nice to hear. Tell the ones you love that you care because the ones most precious to you won't always be there.'  
  
Knowing she was right, Duke vowed that he'd tell Malik as soon as he found the right time. He just hoped it was soon.  
  
- - -  
  
So, that was my first ever het. How was it?  
  
I'm going to say it again: Egypt doesn't really have a king, it just goes with the story, kay?  
  
And about Duke being Canadian: Weird to read, even stranger to write. But they're all Canadian except for the obvious.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Deniz reborn – Heh. People say I overact. (I was only kidding about the toilet of course. It was my computer chair ^_^).  
  
Kira-Kura – So true. I hate all the crap I write. As it is I cringe every time I have to go back and read something I've already written. About Malik's past...ah...heh.  
  
Monkey Muffin – Next chapter the respirator comes off and I didn't tell you what Malik got Bakura for a reason. You get to find that out in the next chapter too, though it's really very obvious and simple and you'll all probably groan and throw things at me when you find out what it is.  
  
ShadowSpirits – Yeah, you always call him Mariku and now I'VE even begun to call him that. Grr. ^_^ And have you finished yet? *innocently brings out a gagged Mariku and a long feather* Or do I have to get violent?  
  
To Everyone:  
  
Finally! Christmas Eve is done! Oh look, it's almost Valentines Day! Gah! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry for the lateness (again.) I was in a car accident and I haven't felt much like writing and I'm still moving and people keep taking me out for my birthday. Gah! No time to myself anymore *pouts* And I've been reading crap on the net (Yu Gi Oh crap) and I'm getting depressed by all the Ryou torture fics. It's getting pathetic, especially on Mediaminer. I mean, Ryou's a whore, his father wants to 'convert' him back to being straight by having his friends rape him? Um, yes, that's going to make Ryou like girls. Ah, no! And how many more times is the poor boy going to be beaten? His father and Bakura always do it and it's getting so &^#%ing annoying. BLAH!  
  
WARNING: CHRISTMAS IS FINALLY HERE!  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Damn it.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Large chocolate brown eyes stared out the frosted window at the front walk outside the hospital, way down below on the first floor. Unable to sit still, the small body belonging to the eyes fidgeted constantly, much to the amusement of the room's second occupant.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura winced slightly as he whispered, but he'd been loud enough to get the excited boy's attention. The small child bounced over to the bed and crawled into Bakura's lap. It was easier now that the respirator was gone and (thankfully) the heart monitor. Bakura had been warned not to talk, but he'd never been inclined to actually listen. He knew he'd regret it later, but he just couldn't help talking to Ryou.  
  
"But Batuwa!" Ryou whined impatiently, "Whewe is he?" The boy pouted cutely as he looked up at his brother with large eyes.  
  
Chuckling, which also hurt, Bakura only smoothed back the boy's unruly bangs. "You really like Malik, don't you?" He whispered, unable to make his voice go any higher. He'd vowed never to be put on a respirator again.  
  
All day Ryou had been waiting impatiently for the Egyptian to arrive. Malik had promised to come, and though Bakura didn't think he'd back out, he still had his doubts as small as they were. It was only natural after a life of disappointment.  
  
"Yeah!" Ryou answered him with a grin, "He's nice and he makes me feew safe wike you do Kuwa." He cuddled into his brother's warmth. He gasped suddenly, "He wives in a big house!" He extended his arms over his head, "This big! And evewyt'ing in his woom is puwple." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
Bakura chuckled again, despite the sting it left in his throat. "You mean lavender."  
  
Ryou blinked, "No. Puwple." He declared.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Okay, purple." He knew better than to argue with the small child, and he had never seen Ryou so animated before. There had always been a depressed air around his brother, now it was gone.  
  
"Wishid is nice too." Ryou spoke of Malik's 'guardian'. "He's big, but weawwy nice!" He seemed to calm down slightly, "Batuwa, awe you an' Mawik fwiends now?" He wondered softly, wanting his brother to enjoy Christmas too.  
  
"I suppose." Bakura shrugged absently. He was pretty sure that Malik had gotten attached to Ryou; it usually went that way with adults before the small boy would push whoever was getting close to him away in favour of his brother. Ryou was too loyal, or dependant, Bakura wasn't sure which.  
  
Ryou squealed in sudden excitement and for a moment Bakura had thought that Malik had finally arrived. The teen had yet to show however, but Ryou still seemed excited, "You should see Anoobees." The little boy giggled.  
  
Of course Bakura had heard all of this before and he'd quickly learned that Malik had a dog named Anubis. Ryou had a problem pronouncing the name but Bakura was in tune with his brother so he easily understood. If Ryou wasn't talking about Malik, he was talking about Anubis and even Bakura had to admit that he was curious about what kind of a dog it was. Apparently dark brown colour, big but still a puppy. Ryou had always wanted a dog, but because they lived in the orphanage, they could never have one.  
  
Sighing to himself, Bakura leaned back against the stiff pillow he'd been using since he'd been there. Once they were out on their own and Bakura could afford it, he'd make sure to get Ryou a dog.  
  
Suddenly Ryou gasped again and Bakura's gaze automatically looked toward the door. Malik stood with a large man and they both appeared hesitant to enter. Bakura wanted to welcome them but he'd never be able to get his voice that loud. Ryou, however, did the welcoming for him.  
  
"Mawik!" He squealed excitedly as he struggled to get off the bed. Once on the floor the small boy raced toward the Egyptian. Malik knelt down just in time to catch him.  
  
Feeling Ryou against him, Malik smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up. "Merry Christmas kiddo." He grinned at Ryou.  
  
"Mewwy Chwistmas." Ryou said, suddenly shy again as he rested his head on Malik's shoulder.  
  
As Malik and Ryou quietly spoke to each other, Bakura watched, stunned by his brother's reaction. Had Ryou ever acted *that* excited over someone before? Had he ever acted that excited over *him* before? No, Bakura couldn't remember a time when Ryou had ever greeted him with quite that much enthusiasm, but the white-haired teen didn't mind. They had never really been a part for long except for school and weekend jobs. Ryou always knew that Bakura would come back. Malik had been an uncertainty.  
  
/He's attached./ Bakura inwardly smirked as he watched and listened to Ryou giggle at something Malik had said. As he watched he felt grateful that someone could make Ryou so happy. /Guess I'm attached too./ He realized he wanted this strange person around, only if to make the one that mattered happy.  
  
/I'm attached and so far gone even Ra could not resurrect me./ Malik realized as he listened to Ryou speak. The boy he held was like a light and Malik had been living his entire life in the dark. Ryou wasn't the only one either; Bakura was always on Malik's mind, whether the focus of a thought or merely a whisper in the back of his head. The two were connected by something that only the two of them understood and that connection allowed them glimpses at all the truths they had tried their whole lives to cover up. /I'm attached to both of them./ A warm feeling spread in Malik's heart and it caused his smile to brighten.  
  
Once Ryou was finished speaking, telling him a story about one of the nurses, Malik carried him over to the bed so they weren't leaving Bakura out. The ill teen nodded in greeting as Malik stood by his side.  
  
"Feel a little better?" Malik wondered as he noticed the lack of machines around the bed.  
  
Bakura held up his hand, keeping his thumb and index finger about an inch apart, signifying 'a little'.  
  
"No mowe beeping." Ryou explained softly, causing both Malik and Bakura to smile.  
  
"Oh!" Malik suddenly remembered the other man who'd entered with him. The Egyptian set Ryou down on the bed and went to help the large man who was struggling with a bunch of bags. He took a few of the bags before the two came back toward the bed. "This is Rishid Mujiir. He's my guardian." The Egyptian explained. "Rishid, this is Ryou's older brother Bakura."  
  
Rishid, who now had a free hand, held it out to Bakura. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as they shook. "Thank you for keeping Malik out of my hair for a while, as you can see, I've practically lost all of it thanks to him." Rishid shot a teasing glare at the pouting boy beside him.  
  
Bakura grinned at that. He liked Rishid already.  
  
"That's not funny you know." Malik declared as he pulled up an extra chair that had sat unused in the corner of the room. Placing the bags on the floor, Malik flopped down. He immediately had a lap full of Ryou again. Laughing softly, he hugged the boy and sat up in the chair so neither of them would fall out.  
  
"What awe in the bags?" Ryou asked innocently as he stared down from Malik's arms.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura scolded in a whisper.  
  
"Sowwy." Ryou covered his mouth with his hands, worried he was in trouble.  
  
Malik smiled as he ruffled Ryou's hair, "It's okay. They're Christmas presents." He explained and saw that Bakura was about to protest. "They're mostly from Linda." He stated quickly, "She called me last night and asked me to come pick them up for her since she'll be busy with everyone else today. Did you want to open them now?"  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura for permission. The white-haired teen nodded, not about to ruin the little boy's Christmas. Malik smiled at this and pulled one of the bags up. From the plastic the Egyptian pulled a somewhat large box about a foot long and three inches wide. "You have to open this one first." He explained, handing the child the package.  
  
Carefully, as if he were holding an infant, Ryou held the box and gently pealed off the shimmering gold paper. The box was plain and Ryou couldn't tell what was in it.  
  
"Open it here." Malik helped the boy open the somewhat difficult top and the boy was able to look inside. What he saw confused him.  
  
"Bwanches?" He questioned, reaching in to pull one out. Attached to the one branch was an entire tree, miniature in size.  
  
"Linda wanted you guys to have a tree to decorate this year. This was the best she could find without having the nursing staff haul in a real one." Malik explained, mostly to Bakura. "You should open this next, it kinda goes with the tree." He said as he pulled another box from the bag. Ryou tore into this one, the Frosty the Snowman wrapping paper falling soundlessly to the floor.  
  
"Decowations!" Ryou explained as he held the box of Christmas decorations up. They weren't just any decorations either. They were one of the many themed packages that seemed to be popular that year. Malik had specifically picked this theme out, knowing how much Ryou would love it. Seeing the decorations for what they were for the first time, Ryou gasped in delight and jumped off the chair and onto the bed so he could show his brother. "Wook Kuwa! Puppies!" He declared as he practically shoved the box in Bakura's face.  
  
As the older teen looked at the box of ten decorations he noticed that each decoration was a different kind of dog doing something different than all the rest. After quickly scanning all of them, he was drawn to the one in the bottom left hand corner. The puppies were two Dalmatians, one obviously older than the other. The older one had on a red and white Santa hat and had a matching stocking in his mouth. Within the stocking sat the younger puppy and Bakura couldn't hide a smile as he looked at the two.  
  
"This is what you spent yesterday doing?" Bakura whispered as he turned to look at Malik.  
  
The Egyptian shrugged, "Beat sitting at home."  
  
Rishid cut in, "These are also for you." He said as he hoisted a bag up and placed it on the bed. As the two brothers dug into their gifts, the older man noticed the satisfied grin on his charge's face. He had never seen Malik so content before, especially around strangers.  
  
/You have let them see you for the real you./ He noted proudly, knowing how hard it was for Malik to just be himself. /It pleases me to know you will be all right./ "There is a letter from a Mrs. Maxwell. She wanted you to read it first." He explained and Bakura found the letter mixed in with the boxes. "And while you read that, Malik and I will assist Ryou with decorating the tree." Rishid smiled as Ryou cheered happily.  
  
With the giggling and talking pushing to the back of his mind, Bakura opened the envelope and began to read the letter.  
  
'Bakura,  
  
First of all, don't you dare do anything to make Malik feel unwelcome! That boy is a keeper! I've never seen anyone change in such a short time, though I suspect that the boy we're seeing now is who he really is. You know how unhappy it would make Ryou if Malik were to leave? I have a feeling you'd be unhappy too.  
  
Bakura, I wish you could have seen the way he looked after Ryou. He refused to leave the hospital because he didn't want Ryou to be left alone without anybody to really pay attention to him. And I know you can see how attached Ryou has grown to him, it will break Ryou's heart if Malik doesn't decide to stick around.  
  
Now, about the presents. Don't you listen to anything that little liar has told you! I called him tonight to pick up a few presents for you guys because the orphanage has been swamped. I gave him two hundred dollars to spend. I wasn't able to speak with him after he dropped everything off, but the little bugger didn't spend a cent of the money I'd given him! I think he enjoyed shopping for you guys.  
  
There is one present that you won't receive, at least until you're out of the hospital. Malik and I have spoken and although he picked this present I concocted the entire idea, so don't be upset with him when you find out what this present is! I hope that you'll be willing to take Ryou to Malik's place, because that's where the present is being kept. But I'm not going to say anymore on this, I'll probably just give it away.  
  
I was just thinking back on your first Christmas with us. I've seen a lot of frightened children, but I've never seen one quite so afraid as you were. I instantly fell in love with you and Ryou. I have watched you grow up – both of you and I have been able to see all the wonderful things you have done and will do. I was worried when you boys first arrived. You were so distant and Ryou was so lonely, I wasn't sure what your future would hold. You did what you had to sweetheart, you took Ryou under your wing and you helped him and taught him and I can't describe how proud I am of you!  
  
Ryou adores you, you know this of course, but I just wanted to say it. You're his entire world and I hope that that bond between the two of you remains for the rest of your lives. You two have been through so much together and it has made you the wonderful people you are today. Ryou is still young though, and still needs your guidance. As far as I'm concerned Bakura, you should be proud of yourself. Not many teenage parents have been able to cope like you have. You have raised that little boy, and you will continue to do a wonderful job.  
  
Whenever I look at Malik, I see a little bit of you. Maybe that's why I have grown so attached in such a short period of time, and perhaps that's why Ryou likes him so much. And don't you start thinking that Malik's only doing this for Ryou either. We talked for a little while tonight and some of the things Malik told me broke my heart. I hope that he can confide in you and you in him, you boys are so much a like I can tell you'll be good for one another. He wants to earn your respect, Bakura. How many people care about respect anymore?  
  
Both of you just seem so lonely and I wish I could take all that pain away, for you, Ryou and Malik. I know I can't though, but maybe together you guys can help each other.  
  
Have a Merry Christmas sweetheart, love you.  
  
Linda'  
  
Bakura sighed and folded the letter, then looked at the other three. The small tree had been set up on the plain nightstand that housed a few of Bakura's things. The shrub had been nicely decorated and Bakura couldn't help but smile at the childlike innocence shining from Malik's face. It was almost infectious. And his heart flooded with love at the sound of Ryou's laughter.  
  
When all the decorations were finished and Ryou was comfortably sitting in Bakura's lap, Malik sat at the end of the bed and Rishid in the closest chair. The presents were set in the middle of the bed but both Bakura and Ryou looked unsure.  
  
"Well?" Malik grinned, seeing the hesitation and wanting to do something about it. "They're all for you." He reminded, "Dig in!"  
  
With that said, Ryou glanced up at Bakura and grinned. Bakura answered the grin and picked a present from the pile and read the nametag, handing it to Ryou. The older teen watched as Ryou opened the soft looking package that had been wrapped in dark blue paper with printed holly leaves spotting it. /Malik even went out and bought paper?/ He thought to himself as he remembered that the Egyptian had never celebrated Christmas before.  
  
Giggling as he pulled the present out, Ryou held it up for Bakura to see, "A puppy!" He announced, squeezing it to his chest. The puppy, which happened to be a Dalmatian, squeaked, causing Ryou to burst into a fit of more giggles. Bakura couldn't help but smile at the boy., he hadn't really smiled this much in a long time.  
  
Noticing the collar around the pup's neck, Bakura read the name, "His name's Sora." The teen whispered to Ryou.  
  
"Sowa?" Ryou questioned as he looked at the puppy in his arms. He suddenly grinned and nodded, "I wike it." He declared, cuddling the toy to his chest so it wouldn't squeak. Then he looked over at Malik and then at Rishid, "Tank you." He said shyly.  
  
Malik beamed inside, but only smiled outside, "You're welcome." He smiled, then picked out another present. "This one is for you Bakura." He said softly, hoping that Bakura wouldn't reject this one *again*. It had been his icebreaker present when he'd first met the two, but Bakura hadn't agreed with presents so Malik had never gotten the chance to give it to him. So, this would probably be the last chance he got.  
  
Slowly, Bakura took the gift and Malik let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Bakura took his time opening the gift, and everyone, even Ryou, sat in silence watching him. Once the dark red and green paper had been taken off, Bakura opened the plain flat box. He looked down at the object in confusion, not knowing what it meant.  
  
He glanced up at Malik for an explanation, but found that the Egyptian wasn't looking at him. Was he worried about rejection? Since he wasn't going to get his explanation there, he looked to Rishid.  
  
The older man smiled, seeing the dilemma. "There is a note." He explained.  
  
Bakura moved the object and found an envelope. He opened it silently and began to read.  
  
'The five points represent a part of a person: Mind, Body, Heart, Spirit and Soul.  
  
The three points of the pyramid represent "Birth", "Life" and "Death".  
  
The connected ring represents a never-ending cycle.  
  
The Sennen Ring represents a persons cycle from their birth, through their life, until their death when they are reborn into a new life and the cycle continues. Some aspects also continue with this circle. Things like love and friendship also continue on into the next life. True love never dies and true friendship lasts forever.'  
  
Bakura blinked as he read over the neatly written words. He looked up at the Egyptian, seeing that Malik still refused to look at him. Knowing why now, Bakura smiled to himself.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered.  
  
- - -  
  
So, Malik gave Bakura the Millennium Ring. What? Don't look at me like that. I can't be original! *sniffles*  
  
I do have a squeaky stuffed Dalmatian that I named Sora. It was done on purse because he's been such a comfort to me.  
  
Everyone catch what the Dalmatian ornament representation?  
  
I love Dalmatians, I couldn't help it. ^_^  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses – As much as I have grown to love Duke/Mai (thanks to this story of course), Bakura/Mai is a BIG no no. And hush about your idea, I'm not giving away the ending. ^_^ And I'm glad you like Amane, I hoped everyone would. (Even Yami *L*)  
  
ShadowSpirits – Marik doesn't want me to get violent. (Doesn't mean I won't of course.)  
  
Shori Musei – that's nice of you. I used to volunteer at our pet shelters and things (with where I live I like animals better than most of the people.).  
  
Shanii – (review for chapter 12 because I don't think I answered it) I agree with you on the 'lovemaking' aspect of Bakura's sex life. And I despise those Bakura/Ryou pairings fics that he's so out of character it's actually embarrassing to read. But Mariku, he's a little different to me. Of course only with the right people, eh heh. I should probably also rephrase my words about Marik/Malik fics. I can't find many GOOD ones. I don't read lemons and if the story is a Marik/Malik, it's usually a lemon. Or both of them are insane and the story has no plot anyway. Gives a new meaning to PWP. But yes, I haven't read many well writing M/M pairings. The only Yami/Hikari pairing I don't like is Yami/Yugi (sorry people, but really, Yami isn't THAT nice. It's DISGUSTING sometimes.) (for the review on chapter 13) The way I picture Duke's Amane is the same way I picture Ryou's Amane (did that make any sense?). It's an AU so it's easier for me that way.  
  
sugahigh - I can't say. Marik Muse won't let me. Even though he's tied up and gagged. *shrugs*  
  
Kaira-chan – Do you read het fics too? Do you know if Duke/Mai is popular? Like I mean really popular. I don't like writing the popular pairings (as it is I'm probably going to have to change from Malik/Ryou pairings *sobs*) and I'm glad you liked it! How was your Friday the 13th? Something at work blew up and we couldn't open until about 2:00 PM. It was great! *L*  
  
Yami Yami Yugi – Het means Heterosexual. Ugly straight relationships *shutters* I hate reading stuff like that. Don't worry, I won't use that idea. Malik was horrified when I presented it to him. In fact, he's still hiding in Marik's closet.  
  
Kira-Kura – the Muses loved the chocolates. Me on the other hand did not. Suger high muses. Bah. But the thought was nice j/k. If I could draw I wanted to actually make a few pictures of them but as you know, I can't draw.  
  
Liger – You can download it for free, but I did that and got a virus, twice. Luckily my virus detector destroyed the virus both times before it could infect my computer. Beware if you're downloading Kazaa. And I have a sucky-assed thing now, but it works...sometimes.  
  
To Everyone:  
  
I know it's not Christmas, but Merry Christmas! *L* 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hello. I think I'm almost done this fic and I have a...prequel...and a sequel planned. They won't be worked on like this fic was (ya know, the ONLY fic worked on.) but if anybody's interested, just giving you a heads up.  
  
WARNING: Um...still Christmas. And if you were a part of my family, then yes, Christmas is a warning. Actually, it should be illegal, but I'm pretty sure someone would disagree.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No character death. Damn it.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Yugi was confused.  
  
It was Christmas. Why weren't Duke and Mai happy? They'd been fine yesterday, what had happened over night to make them seem so depressed? Sighing to himself, Yugi pouted. It wasn't right! It was Christmas and everyone should have been happy, even opening presents hadn't made the two any happier.  
  
"Why the look of concentration Yugi?" A voice startled the small boy out of his thoughts and he looked up to find Amane watching him with a slight smile.  
  
The little boy whined, "Why are Duke and Mai sad?" He asked softly, looking over at the couple sitting on the loveseat who seemed to be sharing one of those 'moments' Yugi couldn't understand yet. "It's Christmas Amane, everyone's supposed to be happy!"  
  
Amane sighed to herself, and a small sad smile flitted across her face. "Well..." She began as she sat down on the floor. Yugi immediately sat in her lap as he listened to her. "They just found out that they might not be together anymore." She explained the best she could.  
  
Yugi looked absolutely horrified – and he was. "But why?" He demanded, "Don't they love each other?"  
  
Amane chuckled lightly, "Oh, they love each other very much."  
  
Yugi tiled his head, "But then why can't they be together?" He asked.  
  
Amane wondered if Yugi even understood the relationship between Duke and Malik. Did the young boy even know? "Mai isn't the only person Duke loves. It's kind of hard to explain so someone can understand." She tried, hoping the boy would be happy with that answer.  
  
No such luck though. Yugi was determined to find out why they couldn't stay together. "Who else does Duke love?" He asked, beginning to hate this mystery person for making his 'big brother' and 'big sister' sad on Christmas.  
  
Amane gave up. Yugi had grown on Duke, he probably had a right to know. "Duke loves Malik. I think you've met Malik before." She'd heard all about the restaurant and what an ass Joey had been. "They were together before Duke was with Mai."  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like Malik if the Egyptian was making the other's upset. "But Malik's not even nice! Why is he making Duke and Mai sad!" He sniffled in frustration.  
  
Amane blinked, "Oh, no Yugi. It's not like that. Malik doesn't even know Duke loves him. That's why they *might* not be together anymore. Mai is the one that convinced Duke to tell him. She loves him and only wants to see him happy. It's pretty confusing, even for me." She admitted, and though Mai was a sister to her, Amane knew that being with Malik would make Duke happier than he ever could have been with Mai.  
  
Yugi pouted, "Duke should stay with Mai!" He exclaimed before jumping up and racing over to the couple to try and make them happier.  
  
Amane only sighed, mentally wondering why Duke always had to make life so difficult.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" A voice caused Amane to look up. Yami stood beside her with his hand held out.  
  
She smiled and took the offered hand, pulling herself to her feet. "You mean my brother being with Malik?" She questioned and Yami nodded as they moved away from the couple to talk. Grinning, Amane laughed, "Actually, I love the idea. Malik makes Duke happy and Malik has already been adopted into this family. He's like another brother to me." She shrugged, "An arrogant egotistical royal pain in the ass, but what brother isn't?"  
  
"What about Mai?" Yami pointed out.  
  
Amane smiled faintly, "Mai will always be a part of this family. But she can't share Duke forever. She wants to get married and have kids, and I doubt she'll want her husband and father of her kids sleeping with another guy. And that's what would happen. Duke loves Malik and will always be drawn to him." She explained as they entered a room at the back of the house that was used as a computer and games room. Amane flopped down in the computer chair while Yami took one of the beanbag chairs.  
  
Yami grunted in acknowledgement. He'd seen the worry in Duke's eyes when nobody knew where Malik was and Yami trusted Duke's judgment, seeing as how Duke was the only one to actually know Malik.  
  
"What about you?" Amane suddenly asked, looking at Yami.  
  
The older teen tilted his head, much the same way as Yugi always did when he was confused. Amane thought it was cute. "Why would my opinion matter?" He wondered.  
  
Amane only smiled, "Because. Duke wants to be your friend and he likes to know that we support him." She got up and moved to the beanbag chair next to the one Yami had sat in. Both she and her brother had their own.  
  
Yami saw the point and shrugged, "I don't care that Malik's a guy, I just like Mai better – I know Mai better. You know?" He asked, hoping he hadn't offended her.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Amane nodded, "Duke mentioned that Malik hadn't really made himself personable. But if you were to know about Malik, that's just him." She shrugged, unable to explain. "Though I suppose getting to know him is the problem."  
  
"Will he truly make Duke happy?" Yami wondered, having come to think of Duke like a part of his own family.  
  
Amane grinned, "You have no idea."  
  
"Then whatever makes him happy, Duke should do it." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Hey Yami." Duke's voice interrupted both younger teens and they both blushed, thinking they'd been caught talking about Duke behind his back. However, Duke had not heard a thing and was beginning to think they'd been up to something else altogether. "Can I speak with you?" He wondered.  
  
Yami gulped and looked at Amane for help. She only shrugged, not knowing what her brother wanted. Laying his fate in Duke's hands, Yami got up and followed him out of the room. He was led to Duke's own room where the door was closed and Duke was able to relax across his bed. Yami sat down on the cot Yugi and him had slept on while staying at Duke's. It was actually quite comfortable and Yami had a feeling he'd miss it compared to his own hard and uncomfortable bed back home.  
  
"You like my sister." Duke sat up and looked at Yami for a time. He was grinning though and that put Yami's nerves to rest.  
  
"Kinda." He said shyly. "She's really nice. And will you beat me up if I say she's cute?" Yami had closed his eyes in fear of Duke's reaction. Now he opened one to spy Duke trying to hold his laughter in. "It's not funny!" The fifteen-year old pouted, "I've never had to deal with older brothers protecting their little sisters before." He stated, crossing his arms.  
  
Duke's laughter subsided, though for the life of him, he couldn't wipe away the grin. He looked at Yami, seeing now that the younger boy had both eyes open. "I wouldn't beat you up Yami. Yugi and Amane would probably team up on me if I ever did that...and I can't see the fun it that situation for me. Besides," He shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, "Amane likes you and I think you two are cute together."  
  
Yami blushed at the compliment. "Thanks...I think." He muttered, "Was that all you wanted to talk about?" He wondered, not that he wanted to get away from his 'brother' or anything.  
  
Duke shrugged, "Yeah, that was about it. Unless there was anything you wanted to talk about." He suggested, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Yami bit his lip in thought; he did want to let Duke know that he'd be supported no matter what his decision was with Mai and Malik. Was it the right time to tell him that? Would there ever be a right time? He took a breath, "About you and Mai." He began softly, causing Duke to look at him. "I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't matter what happens, as long as everyone involved is happy, I..." Yami shrugged, not really knowing why his opinion would suddenly matter. He was an outsider to all of this, which had apparently been going on for at least two years.  
  
Duke smiled though, seeing what Yami was trying to say. "Thanks Yami." He whispered, "It's pretty confusing, huh?"  
  
"Just a little." Yami shrugged, "I just can't see how Mai has been able to share you for so long...though, Amane told Yugi that you and Malik had been together first, so maybe it's really Malik sharing you..."  
  
Duke blinked at that thought. He'd never looked at it like of that before, though he wasn't sure that Malik even felt that way either. "I suppose it would be...if he even cared."  
  
Yami snorted, "Don't be silly. Malik obviously cares for you, you wouldn't be the one he confides in otherwise." He shook his head, "You really love him, huh?"  
  
Duke slowly let a breath hiss through his teeth. "I've been trying to deny it for so long...you wouldn't believe how I feel for him. It almost hurts sometimes." He mumbled, unable to believe himself, the intensity he felt for the Egyptian.  
  
"That's because you don't know if he feels the same – which I'm sure he does." Yami encouraged. "Once you tell him and the two of you are together, then it won't hurt anymore because he'll be there to return the feeling."  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're only fifteen?" He wondered.  
  
Yami chuckled, "I'm pretty sure my past life was quite interesting. That and my grandfather loves to tell stories and give advice." He revealed. "Consider yourself warned."  
  
"I see." Duke smiled to himself. He was going to say something else when someone excitedly pounded on the door. "You may enter." Duke welcomed as he sat up on the bed. The door burst open and Yugi ran in, racing immediately to Yami and jumping into his brother's arms.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked, afraid something bad had happened, since he couldn't see his brother's face from where he'd planted it within Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yugi pulled away and the smile that graced his face was bright enough for a blind man to see. "Grandpa got out early!" He beamed with happiness. "He'll be okay! We get to go home today!" He squealed excitedly.  
  
The excitement soon rubbed off on Yami and then everyone else. Yugi quickly informed Yami that Linda had called and spoken to Duke's mother and then she had told him the good news.  
  
"He'll be picking us up from the orphanage at lunch time!" Yugi giggled.  
  
"That's great!" Duke grinned, truly happy for the two. "I'd like to meet him."  
  
Yami smiled, "He wants to meet you too. Yugi was always talking about you when they were on the phone with each other. I'm pretty sure Grandpa knows all the lovely details Yugi came up with." He winked at his little brother. Yugi pouted playfully, but was too excited and happy to play for long. He was going home!  
  
"It's almost quarter to." Amane spoke up, having entered the room behind Yugi, along with Mai and Serenity.  
  
Mai smiled, "You should pack up your stuff and we'll drive you over."  
  
Everyone helped pack what little needed to be packed. Yugi and Yami said goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Devlin, promising to come back and visit. With everything packed away, it, along with all the passengers piled into Duke's car and they were off to the orphanage.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi whined impatiently, causing his older brother to laugh.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him tightly, keeping his own excitement and longing to go home inside. "Don't worry Yugi. Grandpa will wait there for us if he gets there first." He promised, "And then we'll get to go home!"  
  
Yugi suddenly became quiet as a thought came to him. He'd grown close to these people...leaning up he softly whispered something in Yami's ear, hoping his big brother would agree.  
  
Yami smiled at him when he'd finished, then shrugged, "Why don't you ask?" The older sibling suggested.  
  
Shyly, Yugi turned to Amane, who was sitting on the other side of Yami; he caught Mai and Serenity's attention as well. "Will you girls come with Duke and celebrate Christmas with us when my grandpa feels better?" He began, "I wanted a sister before, but now it's like I have three!" He grinned.  
  
"I'd be honoured to Yugi." Mai smiled.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Serenity giggled as she agreed with Mai.  
  
"Me too kiddo." Amane nodded, sharing a secretive look with Yami. At least, they thought it had been secret. In the front, Duke smiled knowingly, but remained silent.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi cheered as Duke's cell phone rang. The driver quietly answered it as Yugi continued, "Thank you! Thank you!" He giggled, now even more excited about going home, "Will I see you before?" He wondered, hoping to see his extended family more than once more.  
  
"Of course!" Mai chuckled, "Us sisters will have to be there to keep our new little brother in line." She teased, but then noticed the look on Duke's face. While the other four continued laughing and teasing each other she tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
Duke spotted her and he smiled sadly and shook his head, telling her not to worry about it.  
  
Mai sighed to herself and nodded, then turned back to the conversation in the backseat.  
  
The ten-minute ride to the orphanage seemed like forever and as soon as Duke had parked the car, everyone exited and ran toward the doors. Linda was talking to a short gray-haired man. Upon looking at the man, Duke knew that this was Mr. Motou. He seemed friendly and he had a lot of 'laughing wrinkles' around his eyes and mouth. Duke liked him immediately.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out, flinging himself at the old man.  
  
Mr. Motou chuckled lowly as he hugged his grandson, smiling all the while and Duke was sure he could see a tear in his eye. "I've missed you Yugi. You too Yami." He declared, pulling his older grandson into the hug as well. Everyone was silent, giving them a moment alone to say hello.  
  
Yugi was quick to pull away though and he led his grandfather over to the gang. "Grandpa, this is Duke, Mai, Serenity and Amane, Duke's sister!" He introduced excitedly.  
  
Mr. Motou looked each youth up and down before smiling and holding out his hand. He complimented Mai and Serenity and complimented Amane on her interesting choice in hair colour. Lastly, he made to shake Duke's hand, but instead, the long-haired boy was surprised to find himself in a hug. "Thank you for giving my grandchildren a memorable Christmas when I couldn't." He whispered into Duke's ear. "You're welcome in our home anytime."  
  
With that, he pulled away and turned to the others. "Well boys? You ready to go home?" He wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yami nodded as Yugi jumped up and down.  
  
"You're things have been packed, but I left them in your room." Linda began, "I'll help you bring them down." She was trying not to be emotional. She'd grown attached to all the kids in the home, and it was hard whenever one would leave. It was good though and she knew it, and Yugi and Yami had only been staying there for a little while.  
  
"It's okay Linda, we'll help them." Duke interrupted, not wanting to put any strain on the older woman. "Let's go guys!" Duke ruffled Yugi's hair as they trooped up the stairs.  
  
"I can't wait to get home!" Yugi jumped up and down excitedly, "We get to put up the Christmas tree and all the decorations...again!" He giggled as everyone grabbed a piece of luggage. Mai, Amane and Serenity had gone back to grab the stuff from the car while the boys grabbed the things in their old room.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door and it opened.  
  
"Yugi!" Three bodies burst in and tackled Yugi to the floor. "We'll miss you!" Mokuba explained as he sniffled.  
  
"Yeah!" Noah agreed.  
  
"Come play with us again!" Seto even pouted, though all four boys began to giggle at his face.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi promised, "I'll miss you guys too." He hugged each one of them.  
  
"Here." Seto said, handing Yugi a wrapped present. "This is for you, but you have to open it when you celebrate Christmas with your grandpa." He said, "It's from all three of us."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said softly, wishing he didn't have to leave his new friends behind. He'd miss dueling Seto, and playing hide and seek with Mokuba and Noah. "We'll always be friends Seto and when we're older we can go to the same school and everything!"  
  
"I like that idea." Seto nodded, grinning as the two talked of their futures.  
  
Yami only shook his head as he watched them disappear down the hallway, Mokuba and Noah following. Duke was standing at the door waiting when Yami noticed him. "You coming?" The dark-haired youth raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yami smiled, "Yeah, there's just...something I've gotta do first. I'll be down in a minute." He promised and Duke nodded, understanding that whatever Yami had to do, it was an 'alone' thing. He left quietly, closing the door to give Yami some privacy.  
  
Sighing to himself, Yami sat on the bed and looked around the room. They'd only been there about a month, but most everyone had welcomed them like family. It had been a very interesting experience and Yami was almost sorry to leave. Shaking his head he stood up to leave, but accidentally opened the suitcase he'd been carrying. Groaning to himself he bent down to pick everything up. And stopped.  
  
Carefully, he picked up the large storybook, 'The Night Before Christmas' staring back at him. He'd almost forgotten one other...it seemed as though Yugi had. Shaking his head, Yami quickly shoved everything back into the suitcase and closed it tightly this time. Hugging the book to his chest he quickly exited the room and crossed the hallway to another. Quietly, he opened the door, knowing the room was empty. Upon placing the book on the bed, Yami stared at it a moment, "Bye kiddo." And with that he left the room and never looked back.  
  
"What took you so long Yami! Let's go home already!" Yugi ran to the car waiting for them.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes at his brother's inpatients. Then he turned to Duke and the others. "Thanks." He said to them and they all understood.  
  
"Your grandfather gave me your address and everything and you've already got mine. I'll be expecting a call and if I don't get one, I know where you live." Duke teased, though seeing them leaving felt kind of weird, like they were moving away or something.  
  
Yami laughed and pulled Duke into a hug, one of which Duke fully accepted. They said nothing, but they didn't need to. "I'll see you guys later then." Yami promised and then got into the car with his family. Soon after, the older car disappeared from sight.  
  
"You okay Duke?" Amane wondered, nudging her brother.  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow, "Of course I'm okay! It's not like they're moving to another country! Besides," He muttered, "I'm nervous about something else now."  
  
"That phone call." Mai brought up, "It was Malik, wasn't it?" She said softly.  
  
Duke only nodded, "He wanted to know if I could come and pick him and Ryou up from the hospital. I told him I would. Mai..." He reached out to her.  
  
She reached back and they squeezed each other's hands in support. "Go to him Duke, tell him and then we'll see." She smiled, "Remember we were friends first and we'll be friends again." She quickly kissed his lips then pushed him away, "We'll take a detour to my place." She said, "Talk to you later, okay?" She asked, almost afraid to let him out of her sight. He might never belong to her again.  
  
Duke only nodded before hopping into his car.  
  
- - -  
  
No notes on this chapter...I don't think there were anyway.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses – All I see are Malik/Ryou fics. And while mine aren't that great, at least they mostly have a plot. Usually. Sometimes...every once in a while.  
  
Kaira-chan – Yes, the dalmation ornament was Bakura and Ryou. ^^;;; pretty dumb, ne? And I'm fine (about the car accident thingy.) Just got the pictures back x.x  
  
Yami Yami Yugi – Christmas is always a warning when it comes to my family 'christmas'. If you can even call it a family thing. But anyway...no the symbolism with the Millennium Ring was pure crap. I pulled it outta somewhere.  
  
Kira-Kura – How many older writers (like Shakespeare) were considered insane for listening to the 'voices in their heads'? And my muses bit me today actually. At work. During the lunch rush. I didn't get a chance to bite them back until about three hours later. Grr. And of course, finding a good fic, even though there are a few out there, is almost impossible. *pouts* Or I could just be picky.  
  
To Everyone:  
  
Hi.  
  
And does anyone know where I can get that screen cap of Malik taking his shirt off? 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Hi! *grins* I think that after this chapter, there are only two more. ^_^  
  
...okay, so many people will want to feed me to the most evil and most vile creature dwelling in the Shadow Realm, but whatever creature it is, it can't compare to my Sex-With-Marik-Muse-Deprived Malik Muse!  
  
WARNING: Angst. Malik dies.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. Changed it – MALIK DIES!!! *sniffle* Sorry, it totally went with the plot.  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The hospital seemed cold as it loomed before him and Duke wondered how many patients had been alone this Christmas. /Two of them obviously weren't./ Duke smirked, /and that means Malik wasn't either. Good./ He pulled up to where he could see two figures running along a salted sidewalk, throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
They stopped as Duke parked and Malik took Ryou's hand and they both hopped into the car. "Hey." Malik grinned as he helped Ryou buckle up in the back seat, "Thanks for coming, though we could have taken the bus since you were busy."  
  
Duke could only stare as Malik helped the small boy. His Malik was always brooding and at least slightly depressed, this Malik was practically glowing with happiness. /God, he's beautiful./ Duke's heart seemed to open itself and all that he felt for this other person came rushing out and the intensity surprised him. /How long have I been holding that in?/ He wondered to himself.  
  
"Duke?" Malik was back in the front again and he was watching Duke with an odd expression, "You okay? Did you even hear me?" He wondered, poking his friend in the arm.  
  
Duke snapped out of it, "Of course I heard you, just had my mind on other things." He shrugged and backed away from the curb once Malik had his seatbelt on. "So, why are you guys leaving now?" He wondered when they had left the hospital parking lot.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Ryou was only allowed to stay until Christmas." At those words, the small boy in the back sighed to himself. Malik looked back at him and smiled softly, as if to comfort the child then turned back to Duke, "But Bakura will be out tomorrow. Right Ryou?"  
  
From the rearview mirror, Duke saw Ryou grin happily, "Wight!" He nodded.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Duke wondered, speaking to Malik.  
  
The blonde shrugged lazily, "Rishid and I came yesterday with my car, but he had to leave last night to take care of something back at the house so he took my car. I spent the night since the nurses didn't mind, as long as we were quiet." The Egyptian rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat; the sun glinted off his hair, distracting Duke slightly from the road. "How was your Christmas?" He wondered, turning to smile at his dark-haired friend.  
  
Duke almost melted into a puddle of good when he caught sight of that smile. /Damn. Mai's never done that before...and Mak's smiled at me before now.../ "Well," Duke began after he'd solidified himself once more, trying to draw his eyes away from the spun gold; "Everyone spent it at my place. I wish you would have been there, but I see now that you were someplace better." He smiled at Malik, letting his friend know that it was cool. "It was great having Serenity's and Mai's family there. Yugi and Yami seemed to enjoy themselves too. I think my mom wanted to adopt both of them." Duke chuckled.  
  
Malik snorted, "Your mom wanted to adopt me at one time too." He reminded, making Duke laugh.  
  
"That hasn't changed." Duke shook his head, "My mother loves kids, though I can't understand why when she spawned Amane and myself." He said seriously.  
  
Malik chuckled, "I haven't been able to figure that one out either." He shook his head, "Turn here." He said as Duke quickly turned onto the road heading toward the orphanage.  
  
"I thought..." Duke began, glancing back in the mirror to see that Ryou was looking out the window and not paying attention to them at all.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Linda called before you got to the hospital and said she needed to talk to him." He sighed, "I think I want to kidnap him and take him home and keep him all to myself, but I'm pretty sure his brother wouldn't agree to that." He wrinkled his nose – which was utterly cute in Duke's mind.  
  
Duke smiled, "You miss having siblings, huh?" He said softly, knowing that it was a touchy subject.  
  
Malik sighed mournfully, "Yeah." He whispered, staring at his shoes. Malik didn't own a pair of boots, though this winter had been exceptionally light.  
  
Wanting the glowing Malik back, Duke grinned, "Want Amane?"  
  
Malik laughed quietly, "We'd get along. I could put her in a harem." He giggled at the thought. He and Amane had always had a different relationship than most. They truly were friends, but hardly ever acted like it. They liked to challenge each other and every challenge was always accepted and every defeat was always avenged.  
  
Duke grinned and shook his head, "Can't put her in a harem man, she's already a part of mine."  
  
Malik snorted as he tried to stop laughing, which was almost hypnotizing for Duke to listen to, "How did you get your *sister* in your harem?" He wondered all the while shaking his head at Duke.  
  
"Long story." Duke remembered back to the book Amane had given him. "Besides, didn't ancient Egyptians marry their siblings and stuff? I mean, aren't most of the deities brothers and sisters?" He looked over at Malik as they stopped in front of the orphanage.  
  
"Good point." Malik nodded as he got out of the car and pushed the seat up so he could reach Ryou. "Though I wouldn't want to think of my sister that way." He helped the little boy out of his seat. "I'll be right back." He promised and closed the car door, leaving Duke alone in the car.  
  
Duke took a breath, surprised at how it quivered. "Okay, I've finally got him alone, he seems to be in a good mood. God...can I actually go through with this?" He muttered to himself as he saw Malik returning, this time without Ryou. "You can do this Duke, come on, it's Malik!" He stopped speaking as Malik opened the car door and sat down again.  
  
The ride started with silence. Duke didn't know how to bring up the subject and Malik seemed content to be silent. Not that they ever needed noise between them, but Duke really wanted to say what he had to say. He had just gotten up the courage when Malik broke the peace.  
  
"I relinquish your position as my High Priest." The Egyptian spoke softly as he stared out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Huh?" That was the last thing Duke had expected and he was only more than slightly confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
  
Malik smiled softly as he turned to look at his friend. "I don't want to be a pharaoh anymore, so I'm not going to be. I'm going to just...be me." He shrugged, "You told me to find one person I can be myself with and I found him, you. Then you told me to add one more and I did, and I even added a third." Malik's next breath wavered and Duke was silent, listening to him. "I may be an incompetent foreign student who couldn't even speak English, but that's me. It's not the best, but it's what I have to offer." He shrugged shyly, reliving a few events during high school.  
  
/It's all I ever wanted./ Duke thought, but instead said, "You know I'll back you up." He promised, knowing exactly what his Malik needed to hear. "What changed your mind?" He wondered what could have done what he could never accomplish.  
  
Malik's smile was shy too, "Bakura."  
  
The name made Duke's heart drop. Ah, now he understood.  
  
The Egyptian God continued, "I...I talked to him about something's last night." There was a hint of apprehension in Malik's voice. "Things I've never been able to tell anyone...not even you." He sighed. Malik didn't want to hurt him, and he knew that it would hurt Duke to know that he'd been able to confide in a complete (well, not so complete) stranger, instead of Duke, his best friend.  
  
"Oh." Duke said sadly, though he tried to keep the hurt to himself.  
  
Malik could easily read Duke though and he wanted to fix it. "Pull over, please? I really need to talk with you..." He requested softly, not wanting to upset Duke further. The Canadian sighed to himself, knowing now that he couldn't tell Malik what needed to be said. Instead, he found himself pulling over with a heavy heart.  
  
He looked at Malik, leaving the car run, waiting for a response.  
  
Malik sighed, rubbing the palms of his hands against his jeans. He was nervous and that made Duke feel a little better. At least Malik felt guilty for not telling him anything at all. "Why could you never tell me?" He wondered softly. "It took me months to actually gain your trust and then even longer to gain your friendship. It takes Bakura a few days?" There was no malice in his voice. Duke wanted Malik to be happy above all else. He wanted to act selfish, to be the one to accomplish that deed, but he was usually realistic about such things.  
  
Malik looked sheepish. "Duke, you're my best friend...practically my only real friend." He shrugged, wishing that Duke just knew everything so he wouldn't have to speak about it again. "If you were to know something's about me...then you..." He growled in frustration, "Then you wouldn't be my friend anymore!" He declared as he turned to look out the window, so he didn't have to look at Duke.  
  
"Shouldn't that be for me to decide?" Duke wondered softly, not wanting to upset the other. "I mean, if you did such horrible things, then maybe I have the right to know."  
  
Oh no... Malik suddenly got a chill. /If I tell Duke, he'll abandon me...but...but if I don't tell him, he'll abandon me anyway. I...I can't win.../ He suddenly sniffled, afraid of losing what really mattered to him.  
  
Duke stared at Malik, trying to keep his resolve as his friend tried to keep his tears at bay. The devastated look across the Egyptian's face was enough to make Duke flinch, knowing that he had something to do with it being there. Duke usually tried his best to stop Malik's tears but if he tried to comfort Malik he'd never get his answers. He steeled himself against the urge to hold the other teen tightly.  
  
Malik seemed to accept whatever he was thinking about as he turned to Duke, tears having stopped. "I can't tell you yet. Duke, Bakura understands me in a way that you never could." He began to explain. "Bakura understands my defensive even if he doesn't know my reason why because he's the same way. I'm glad you can't understand Duke. Ever since I met you, you've always been a positive person. For you to understand, you'd have to lose that."  
  
Duke chewed on his lip in decision...he could accept that. "At least tell me why your defense was a pharaoh." He muttered quietly, wanting to know something at least. Malik felt like a complete stranger sometimes.  
  
The Egyptian stared at the dashboard for a moment before finally shrugging, "It...it seemed right I guess. I usually tell people who ask that it's because I'm Egyptian. I mean, you're the only one who knows who my father is, but really..." The tears began again and Malik had to compose himself. After he'd done so he turned to Duke and smiled sadly, "Really it's because, even though I'd never want to, my chance for taking over for my father was taken away from me. I just wanted to pretend that everything was the same from before I moved here. I just wanted to feel important again." He whispered, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Why was it taken away from you?" Duke wondered softly, clearly confused about a lot.  
  
Malik shrugged, sniffling to himself. "Marik's the oldest and he already has a son." He cleared his throat, and Duke knew he was becoming uncomfortable. "And I was basically thrown out of the family." He whispered, causing Duke to look at him in shock. Malik refused to look at him though. "I...I can't tell you why, but I'm not considered to be my father's son. I guess I've been disowned." He confessed.  
  
Duke was silent for a long time. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He'd always believed that Malik had been sent to Canada as a learning experience...or something. "Mak...I...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You'd ask questions." Malik answered easily, "When I first moved here...I wasn't ready to answer any of them. I...I'm still not." He muttered.  
  
Duke sighed, though he did understand. "I won't ask any."  
  
"Thanks." Malik whispered and went silent for a moment. "I promise I'll tell you one day, but...but after I tell you I need you to tell me it's over."  
  
"What's over?" Duke raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Our friendship." Malik murmured. "Once you find out, I'm not sure if you'd even want to see me again. But please, promise to tell me it's over instead of leaving me to guess? I've had another...friend...do that, and I guessed wrong. Please?" This time he looked at Duke with that last whispered word and when green met lavender Duke couldn't take the sadness, the depression, the *pleading* within those eyes anymore.  
  
"Damn it!" Duke suddenly growled, startling Malik into jumping slightly, "Things will never be over because I'm in love with you!" He practically shouted, surprising himself and shocking the Egyptian. Realizing what he'd said, Duke blinked at himself. /That's not the way it was supposed to go, but I suppose I can't do anything about it now. Damn./  
  
Meanwhile Malik's mind was trying to wrap around this new information. He could hardly believe it, he almost couldn't. But this was Duke who'd just said those words, and Duke would never tease him or make fun of him, especially about something like that. Malik had always dreamed of Duke returning his feelings, but he'd just lost apart of himself, his cover, and he suddenly found himself feeling panicked and scared again. /I love him...I do, but I can't lose him/. He acknowledged and realized he had just spoken.  
  
Duke was looking at him expectantly now. /Oh geez, what did I just say?/  
  
"I...I'm honoured." Was what he had said. "Duke, I love you too. But...but you're my best friend. I-I want to keep your friendship." He shook his head, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing it was inevitable. "And I won't let anything ruin it...I've probably already done enough..."  
  
Duke smiled, though Malik didn't miss the tear that escaped one of his eyes. He winced at the feeling in his chest at making Duke cry. Before he could say anything however, Duke laughed. It was a sad laugh, but it was understandable. "At least that's better than you rejecting me and not wanting to see me again."  
  
Malik titled his head, "Why would I ever do that? I'll always love you, you know that."  
  
A sad smile flitted across Duke's lips, "Not in the way I want you to though, right?" He sighed as Malik looked away from him in guilt. "I'm not sure why...it was just a situation I played in my head." He wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Malik and this time the smile was one of understanding and acceptance. "I want to be your friend as long as I can Mak. I probably shouldn't have even said anything, but I had to tell you. Mai would have probably kicked my ass." He muttered the last part.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow as he titled his head. "Mai put you up to this?" He wondered, curious at what Mai was thinking. She loved him...didn't she?  
  
Duke sighed and nodded, "Mai, Amane, Yami. They...I don't know what they thought they were doing." He shrugged, "Trying to help I guess. But...I feel better for telling you."  
  
Malik whimpered at the pain he knew Duke was feeling. It always hurt him when he'd find Mai and Duke holding hands and kissing after he'd spent the night with the Egyptian. It was rejection in a sort, he supposed, and it only hurt more and more. Undoing his seatbelt, Malik moved so he could wrap his arms around Duke's neck and buried his face within Duke's shoulder as warm arms came up and wrapped around him.  
  
"I promise, one day soon I'll tell you why I moved here and why...I am the way I am. I promise I'll tell you everything you ever wanted and things you never wanted to know!" He vowed into the material, but Duke could understand the words and he gently rested his head against Malik's.  
  
"I'd like that Mak." He whispered.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
Did the 'Malik dies' warning get your attention? Ha. Knew it would.  
  
I wanted to get Malik to basically say 'Duke's my best friend and even though I love him and he loves me, a relationship might not work and I never want to lose him so I'm not willing to take that chance.' Or something like that. But Malik just wouldn't co-operate. If anyone was confused as to why Malik didn't confess to Duke...I hope that helps.  
  
So okay, the pairing obviously isn't Duke/Malik though it really did appeal to me and I soooooooooo actually wanted to turn this into said pairing for a little while, but then Bakura just kinda grew on me again. But hey...it still has yet to become Malik/Bakura, it may not.  
  
I think that's it.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
ShadowSpirit – was it so bad?  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses – This wasn't what you were hoping for was it? Sowwy.  
  
Yami Yami Yugi – I tried to make who Yami was talking to really subtle. Not that important, just something I was trying to do.  
  
Kira-Kura – Sowwy...no happiness here. Sex Deprived Malik Muse to blame. *blink blink* No really it's his fault.  
  
C.R.B.K.E. – I like Bakura, I don't want him destroyed! *sad*  
  
To Everyone:  
  
*blink blink*  
  
If ANYONE has ANY information about the screencap of Malik taking his shirt off, PLEASE email me.  
  
Okay that sounded desperate. ^_^ 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Well, I'm sorry the last chapter didn't please some people, but I like it and this is my story after all.  
  
About the Malik dies comment. I like to have fun. And yes I find that fun. I'm sorry if that caused people to not read the last chapter, but I don't apologize for the comment.  
  
One more chapter to go!  
  
WARNING: Angst.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No death ^_^  
  
Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Upon entering the orphanage Ryou excitedly ran up to his room to change. Now that Bakura was awake he didn't have to worry anymore and he wanted to play with Yugi. He hadn't been at the orphanage and he wondered what the older boy had been up to.  
  
Grinning at the thought, Ryou quickly changed out of the clothes Malik had given him (he'd neatly folded them and placed them on the bed) and changed into a pair of his own rattier clothes. Dressed, he ran across the hall to Yugi's room and quickly knocked. After a moment Ryou knocked again, when there was no answer the little boy became confused. He hadn't seen Yugi at all on the other floor (not that he'd actually taken the time to look); maybe he was with Duke again. Quietly he opened the door and looked inside. The light was off, but the sun from outside was enough to light up the room and what he saw caused Ryou's heart to drop. He'd been dreading this day.  
  
Just as soundlessly he closed the door and went down the stairs. Linda, who'd been busy with the other kids and hadn't been able to bring Ryou home because he couldn't stay at the hospital anymore, was trying to round up a few of the kids for their baths. "Linda?" He asked softly, gaining her attention.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" Linda wondered as she grabbed a giggling Mokuba.  
  
"Why is Yugi and Yami's woom empty?" He wondered shyly, noticing how Seto was snickering at him. What had he missed?  
  
Linda sighed and let Mokuba go, the laughing child running to his older brother and the two running away to hide. The older woman knelt down in front of Ryou, knowing that what she was about to say was going to break the little boy's heart. "Ryou, Yugi's grandfather was released early from the hospital. They went back to live with him this afternoon while you were with Bakura." She said gently.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation, but then Ryou grinned despite what his eyes were telling her. "Weally? Mista' Motou will be otay now? He's not sick anymowe? Yugi missed him a wot..." The boy recalled, though his voice was slightly strained and the sound quivered.  
  
Linda knew the boy was hurting. "No, he's not sick anymore and he'll be fine now. I know how Yugi missed him, Yami did too. They'll get to spend the New Years together as a family."  
  
Ryou nodded, sincerely happy for his friend. "Otay." He said and with that went back up the stairs, excitement gone.  
  
Linda sighed, realizing how Ryou was trying to hide what he was truly feeling. Bakura was rubbing off on him.  
  
Once in his room Ryou trudged over to the bed, only to notice the book he'd missed in his excitement. He reached out and touched the cool cover, then climbed up onto the mattress and held the object in his lap. It wasn't everyday he had a friend move away. Yugi hadn't been just a friend either; he'd been Ryou's only friend. Yugi had had lots of other friends though; everyone at the orphanage liked him. Ryou wondered if Yugi had said goodbye to any of them.  
  
Getting up and gently setting the treasured remembrance back on the bed, Ryou moved to the window so he could look out. He could almost imagine the two brothers getting into a car as they said their good-bye's to everyone at the orphanage. "Bye Yami. Bye Yugi. Tank you fo' being my fwiend." He sniffled and was silent a moment as he imagined the two waving at him from below, "I'ww miss you. Mewwy Chwistmas." He whispered, his breath gently fogging the window.  
  
Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Ryou moved back toward the bed and climbed onto it. He felt weird being there alone. Before, Bakura would always be there, and if he wasn't he wouldn't be gone for long. Now Ryou couldn't even go see Yami or Yugi...he was alone again.  
  
But that was okay. He'd been alone before, he could do it again. He decided as he grabbed the book and slipped off the bed, leaving the room. The book was large and it was a little awkward to carry, but Ryou slowly made his way down the stairs, hanging onto the railing with every step. Once on the ground floor, he made his way into the playroom. It was practically empty, which was unusual, but considering that it was so close to suppertime, everyone was probably getting cleaned up.  
  
Moving passed the three older kids sitting in front of a TV, playing a video game, Ryou headed straight for the still standing Christmas tree. It wasn't unusual for the tree to stay up until after New Years. It was usually taken down by the time school had resumed though. For now, Ryou was content with it still standing and once he reached the plastic structure, he got down on his hands and knees and dragged the book under the branches, to the very back where he could lean against the wall.  
  
Last Christmas, whenever Bakura was away, Ryou would always spend his time hiding behind the Christmas tree. It had become comfortable to him, a safety place, he'd been sorry when it had been taken down. He hadn't needed the hiding place this Christmas, what with Bakura being sick most of the time and the time he spent with Yugi and Yami.  
  
Now, with the multi coloured bulbs glinting off his hair and making the white strands different colours, the small boy opened the book and began to look at the pictures, easily remembering the story from the many times Yami had read it to them.  
  
When Yugi had first gotten to the orphanage, he'd quickly become popular with everyone. Especially since he could teach them how to play Duel Monsters. Linda had asked Ryou to show them around since they were new (she'd been hoping that the little boy would make a friend). He'd answered their questions to the best of his ability and he'd shown them all the important places in the house. After that the new boy had wanted to teach him how to play Yugi's favourite game so Ryou had tried to learn.  
  
He wasn't very good though and Ryou could easily tell that it annoyed his new friend. Soon Yugi had stopped trying and they'd eventually started reading the book he now held in his hands. Ryou didn't want to tell Bakura, but he knew Yugi only wanted Yami to read the book to them so he didn't have to do anything else with Ryou. Yugi only wanted to hear the story whenever he was with Ryou; any other time he'd be playing some kind of game with the other kids. Ryou didn't mind though, Yugi pretended to like him so he could pretend the same. He was used to pretending.  
  
Sighing to himself, he set the book down, unsure if the memories of false happiness were even worth remembering. Missing his brother all the more, Ryou moved so he could lie down. He stared up through the Christmas tree branches and for just a few moments he felt comforted.  
  
Linda found him an hour later still under the tree. She'd noticed his absence at suppertime but figured he wanted to be alone after the news of Yugi's leave. When she'd gone to check on him, she'd found him missing. After a few quick searches of the boy's usual hiding spots (he had several) she remembered last Christmas and how Ryou had spent his time behind the Christmas tree.  
  
He had curled himself into a ball and was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb him, she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and carefully covered him up for the night and that was how morning found him.  
  
Noise from the other kids, who'd awakened and were playing within the playroom forced Ryou to reality. Realizing where he was he sighed to himself and pouted slightly. He'd been dreaming of belonging somewhere, both he and his brother had had a place to call home with a real family and even a dog.  
  
Gasping suddenly, Ryou sat up and scrambled out from under the Christmas tree, leaving the book behind. Ignoring the strange looks he got from the other kids, he went in search of Linda. He'd almost completely forgotten that Bakura got out of the hospital today! He found her coming down the stairs as he turned to go up them.  
  
"Well, you ready to go pick your brother up?" She wondered, smiling as she carried a box down with her.  
  
Excited, Ryou nodded. "Can we go now?" He wondered.  
  
She grinned, glad to see him happy again. "Of course, let's go." She held out a hand and he took it, then together they went to the front doors. Ryou quickly pulled his boots on; tying the laces the way Bakura had taught him. He found it a little funny when he spotted his jacket (which he'd taken off in his room the night before) hanging in the closet. Shrugging it off, he pulled it down and put it on, doing up the zipper as quickly as he could without catching his chin.  
  
Done dressing, he followed Linda out to a van waiting for them. Once inside and strapped in the back seat, Ryou noticed all the other boxes and things piled in the back. Curious he moved so he could open one and found some of his own stuff within it!  
  
Confused, and slightly afraid, he watched as Linda climbed into the front seat. As they made their way to their destination Linda didn't bother speaking to the young boy; Ryou had never been all that talkative unless he was speaking to his brother. She wasn't sure what had happened to either of them to make them so distrustful to everyone, but she wished she could change it. /Malik got through. Maybe that's a start./ She mused to herself.  
  
So with neither talking, the ride to the hospital was quiet and seemed long. It was somewhat a relief when they were finally parked within the hospital's parking lot. "There." Linda smiled to herself as she shut the van off and climbed out. She came around and helped Ryou out of his seat and he silently followed her, forced to hold her hand as they trudged toward the entrance doors.  
  
From behind the glass to one of the sliding doors Ryou spotted a familiar face and quickened his pace. When they had reached the sidewalk and were out of harms way by any passing vehicles, Linda let go of the small boy's hand so he could run toward the doors quicker. She smiled when those doors opened and Bakura limped out, slightly weakened by his collapse. The older boy knelt down immediately and gathered the little one into his arms and she stayed back to give them a moment.  
  
When she finally did move forward Bakura had already stood up, though Ryou's hand was securely held within his own. "Ready to go?" She asked as she smiled a greeting.  
  
"Yes." Bakura grunted, "Get me out of here!" He muttered, his voice still hoarse. His throat was still sore too, but he could live with that.  
  
Linda raised an eyebrow, "Any orders from the doctor?" She wondered.  
  
Sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to win Bakura begrudgingly repeated the doctor's orders. "No strenuous activities, no drinking, no smoking – which was useless information, I have to eat properly and get at least eight hours of sleep a night – though more is okay." He mumbled, "She gave me a prescription for some pills I have to take to fight away any infections and I have to come back and see her in about a month so she can tell me if I can or can't do any heart-building exorcises...or something like that."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Linda handed Bakura the keys to the van, "Take Ryou back to the van. I'm just going to see if I can get this stuff written down so I know for sure." She promised not to be long, "Did you want me to take that for you?" She wondered, pointing to the backpack Bakura happened to be sporting.  
  
The boy glanced back at the bag that was stuffed with the few things (which included a Christmas tree) he'd had with him while staying at this lovely place. He frowned and looked back at Linda, "This is not a strenuous activity." He muttered lowly as he gently tugged on Ryou's hand.  
  
Linda rolled her eyes in humour as she walked through the front doors. Bakura only shook his head as he led Ryou back to the waiting van. By the time they'd reached the vehicle, Bakura was beginning to notice something about the small boy with him. Normally Ryou would have been acting excited, but the boy seemed to be depressed again.  
  
/Did Malik do something?/ Bakura wondered, knowing that the last time he'd seen Ryou was when the boy left with the Egyptian. Once unlocking the back door and helping Ryou in, then climbing in after, Bakura shut the door again. "How was your night?" He wondered softly as he watched Ryou do up his own seatbelt, struggling slightly with the long belt, but eventually getting it.  
  
"Otay." Ryou replied softly, smiling up at his big brother. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes like it had for the past few days though and Bakura was beginning to worry.  
  
He buckled himself in so he was sitting beside the little boy and he wrapped an arm around Ryou, as the two got comfortable. Ryou leaned against Bakura, cuddling close to the extra warmth. It wasn't that cold out today and the van had just been running, but the familiar warmth was comforting all the same.  
  
"Alright baby, spill it." Bakura tightened his hold on the boy slightly, then let go. Ryou looked up questioningly, but his brother just rolled his eyes, "I know you Ry, something's bothering you. Please tell me." He stuck out his bottom lip in a playful gesture.  
  
Ryou smiled slightly and poked Bakura's lip to make his brother stop pouting. When Bakura stopped, Ryou turned away and his smile disappeared. It looked like he was about to say something, but then Ryou just turned and buried his face within Bakura's jacket.  
  
"Ry?" Bakura questioned as he ran his fingers through the soft white locks.  
  
Pulling back slightly, Ryou refused to look up into his brother's face. "Yugi's gwandpa's otay now." He tried to make himself sound happy. "They goed home yest'aday." He explained softly.  
  
Understanding why Ryou was so down, Bakura hugged him tightly, kissing the top of the boy's head. "I'm sorry Ry. And you were with me, weren't you? Did you get to say goodbye at least?" He wondered, rocking the child as Ryou leaned into him.  
  
Shaking his head, Ryou shrugged, "I wanted to be wit' you Kuwa! You come fwirst!" He declared, looking up at Bakura with determination.  
  
Bakura listened, his heart beaming at Ryou's maturity. He chuckled as he pulled his brother into a hug, "Where would I be if I didn't have you to take care of me?" He wondered, burying his face within Ryou's hair. After a moment he pulled away so he could talk. "I am sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye to Yugi, whether you wanted to stay with me or not."  
  
Ryou only shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "Thewe's somfing ewse..." The small boy began but stopped as Bakura looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What?" Bakura wondered, seeing the worry in Ryou's eyes. The little boy didn't reply in words, instead he pointed to the boxes behind them. Raising an eyebrow Bakura turned and opened the same box Ryou had opened before. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he realized the stuff was theirs.  
  
The door to the van suddenly opened, startling both boys, and Linda climbed in. She was humming happily to herself as she started the van and began to back out.  
  
Bakura wanted to say something, wanted to ask, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Were they being kicked out? It wasn't like they had any other place to go besides the orphanage. Would Linda really just kick them out when Christmas had just passed and on the day Bakura was released from the hospital?  
  
Unconsciously Bakura tightened the hold he had around his brother and they all rode in silence for a long while until the white-haired teen couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. "This isn't the way to the orphanage." He spoke up, hesitant – which was new for him.  
  
Linda only smiled, "So you did notice. You probably noticed all your stuff in the back then as well, right?" She asked while she continued driving.  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura began, sitting up so he could see her better, "What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
Linda glanced at him through the rearview mirror, "Sweetheart, the orphanage is no place for you while you recover. You won't get the attention you need – even if you deny needing attention and help, you know you need it. We have too many other kids to look after and take care of you too. I am sorry Bakura, but we need to take you some place where they can take care of you." She didn't *look* sorry. "And of course Ryou would go with you, I wouldn't dream of separating either of you." She promised and at least that sounded sincere.  
  
Not comforted a bit Bakura huffed, "So you're just abandoning us to some strange person?" He growled, worried for the safety of his other.  
  
Linda chuckled, "I suppose he is kind of strange."  
  
Bakura glared at her through the mirror though she wouldn't look up at him at all. Knowing that he was under her care and not able to do a thing about this, he leaned back and pouted. At least Ryou was with him.  
  
"It won't be so bad." Linda promised, speaking up again. "I'm sure you and my friend will get along quite well."  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and continued to glare at her. "Who are we staying with?"  
  
She smiled a secretive smile that was about to drive Bakura crazy. "I'm not sure I should tell you. There's the house, ask Ryou if he knows." She said, pointing to an overly large mansion.  
  
Bakura blinked at the sight of such an enormous place, then he looked down at Ryou. Ryou looked at the house and suddenly gasped, a giggle of excitement escaped his lips as he tugged on Bakura's jacket.  
  
"Batuwa! That's Mawik's pwace!" He exclaimed.  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
- About Ryou sitting in the back of the van and not with Linda in the front: Where I live it's illegal to have a child younger than ten in the front seat while driving.  
  
- When Bakura says 'so you're just abandoning us to some strange person?' and it says 'his other' it doesn't mean his 'light' other, this is just showing how close the two are...I hope.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Ishtarzkiss75 - I won't say sorry, it was all in fun. I'm glad you enjoy the fic so much.  
  
Sugar-Goddess – Where can I find it? *chibi eyes*  
  
Kira-Kura – Malik Muse is sex-deprived because Marik Muse isn't putting out. (Funny...it's usually the other way around...anyway). I'm sorry I caused you such emotional trauma, I figured I had mentioned the sequel, but I guess not.  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses – Meep! You're going to hate me after this you know...  
  
Yami Kura – I will get down on my hands and knees and kiss your feet if you send me those pics! You'd probably have to send them to marikishtar@hotmail.com since spyderswebb... is kinda full with other crap.  
  
To Everyone:  
  
Heh. One more chapter where most of you will want to lynch me and hide my carcass in that one far corner of the Shadow Realm that nobody really looks in, but ya know.  
  
There is a prequel being planned, so everyone who wanted to see Duke/Malik gets to see it and then there's a sequel to this that I want to write. I've really gotten attached to this story...and considering it was supposed to be done by Christmas and be a one-shot...yeah. To say this story did not go the way I planned would be the ultimate understatement.  
  
And I promise not to take so long for the last chapter. I just have had no inspiration lately.  
  
But on a brighter note, I work at a fast food joint and someone decided that we needed a drive in instead of a drive thru and drove right through the main window in the lobby! Luckily (or unluckily, depending on your point of humanity) nobody was hurt. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Last chapter, finally. Oh look, it's almost July and it's only Boxing Day. Ahem.  
  
For those who are disappointed because of how this ends, there's two more fics following it.  
  
WARNING: Slight angst, but not really.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end of chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Tis The Season  
  
Warnings: Christmas angst. AU. No death ^_^  
  
Pairings: I'm sure you know by now.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Lavender eyes watched the plain white van, dirty with the winter's conditions, pull into his driveway. He was nervous, and Malik just wanted the feeling to go away. He'd never really had someone so close before, actually living with him. The place was big enough though, so hopefully that would give Bakura the space he'd need...  
  
A yawn interrupted his thoughts and he rubbed at his eyes as they teared up.  
  
"Did you not sleep last night?" Rishid questioned from beside him, awaiting their guests. The older man was looking forward to meeting the ones who had restored Malik's lost smile.  
  
Malik only shook his head as he held up a very stuffed envelope. "No. I had to write this for Duke before I chickened out." He explained softly. "I have to meet him in a few minutes too...I hope they don't mind." He motioned toward the slowing vehicle.  
  
Rishid only smiled, "I'm sure I can show them to their room while you're away. I'm sure they will understand."  
  
Malik sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair, "I hope so." He muttered as he moved away from the front door and toward the exiting passengers.  
  
"Mawik!" Ryou cried out as the small boy ran to him. Instantly all signs of anxiety were gone and Malik was able to chuckle as he picked up the excited boy and hugged him, "Do we weawwy get to wive wit' you?" He asked after squeezing Malik's neck tightly.  
  
Beaming with his own excitement Malik grinned, "Yeah...if you want." He replied, glancing over at Bakura for the last part.  
  
Bakura, for his part looked stunned as he stared up at the house. "You live here?" He questioned, moving to where the Egyptian and his brother stood.  
  
"Unfortunately." Malik muttered softly as he watched the stunned teen continue to stare. "It's too tacky for my tastes and way to big and empty. I hope you guys don't get lost." He shrugged, uncomfortable with the size of the house. Though...maybe it wouldn't be so bad now.  
  
Having come back to reality by the tone of Malik's voice, Bakura turned to look at him. "Did you offer or did Linda ask?" He wondered gruffly, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Malik shrugged as he toyed with the letter in his hand as he shifted Ryou slightly. "Linda mentioned that the staff would be stressed so I offered..." He explained, hoping that it didn't anger the other teen. He had been trying to be nice, had he been wrong?  
  
There was a tense moment – at least tense for the Egyptian – of silence, then, "Thanks." Bakura's answer caused Malik to look up and blink in surprise. He really hadn't been expecting that. Bakura's brown eyes turned to lay on Ryou and the harshness immediately melted within them. "We've never...nobody's ever gone out of their way for us." He began to explain, and at this he turned to look at Malik again, "And I don't mean to insult you, but it's surprising."  
  
Malik understood what Bakura meant. They weren't used to kindness, and Malik could admit that he wasn't used to being so outwardly kind either. "You're welcome." He said after a moment, "Both of you can stay for as long as you want. It's not like you'd be taking up much space." He rolled his eyes, causing the corner of Bakura's mouth to twitch in amusement.  
  
"I shall attend to your bags." Rishid cut in suddenly, "Then I shall show you and Ryou to your rooms while Malik goes on an errand." The older man smiled gently as he ruffled Ryou's hair. "You shan't be too long, shall you Malik?" He asked, giving Malik his excuse to leave.  
  
Rishid, what would I do without you? Malik thought as he glanced at his watch, "An hour at the most. Sorry for ditching you when you just got here. We actually weren't expecting you right now." The Egyptian shrugged meekly as he looked at Bakura for a reaction, but the other teen just nodded in understanding.  
  
Linda chuckled, "That's because Ryou wanted to go to the hospital as soon as he got up this morning." She said, bringing over a box. "Now, shall we get you guys unpacked? I'm sure Ryou wants to explore – oh, and before I forget, Bakura Dr. Andrews added something to your list of strenuous activities." She bit her lip, knowing that Bakura was not going to like what she was about to say. She'd purposely waited until they had witnesses too.  
  
"What's that?" Bakura wondered, sick of all the restrictions that were being placed upon him.  
  
"You aren't allowed to carry or pick up Ryou." Linda said quickly and before Bakura could protest she continued, "You can hold him while you're sitting down, but as light as he is, it's better to be safe, alright?" She looked at the teen.  
  
Malik could easily tell that Bakura was not happy with this new predicament and Ryou was pouting slightly too. He wanted to say something that would hopefully make the two feel better, but he had no words to say at all.  
  
"Yeah fine, whatever." Bakura muttered angrily as he shouldered the bag that was on his back, noticeably clenching the strap in his hand.  
  
"Good." Linda was relieved. That had gone over well.  
  
"I'll gonna leave now so I'll be back sooner." Malik announced breaking the silence, setting Ryou down beside his brother. "When I get back there's one more Christmas present you guys have to open." Bakura remembered Linda's letter.  
  
With a wave goodbye, Malik sprinted toward the garage where his motorcycle was housed. The snow had melted off the streets and it was safer now to ride the machine and Malik wasn't going to let this chance slip by. Quickly, he straddled the seat and turned on the ignition. With one press of a button on his key chain, the garage door opened and he sped out into the street.  
  
The world melted away into a blur of colours and the only sound to reach Malik's ears was the wind rushing past him and the dull roar of his bike. He'd missed this sense of freedom, even though he'd only been grounded for about a month because of the snow.  
  
He didn't have to think, he could just feel and like this, out in the open, racing at high speeds, he didn't have to feel anything that all.  
  
Except he could feel that pesky envelope in his pocket...  
  
As soon as he'd finished the letter, he'd called Duke and asked him to meet him at a small café they sometimes visited during the summer. He had refused to tell Duke why they needed to meet, but Duke had promised to come nonetheless.  
  
It took Malik fifteen minutes to reach the café and as soon as his eyes spotted Duke's car, his heart beat faster as anxiety set in, all thoughts of freedom gone. Parking the bike just in front of the black mustang, Malik hopped off. He took a moment to compose himself, trying to calm his nerves before entering the building.  
  
Inside it smelled like coffee and fresh donuts, which was the usual smell. It was familiar and did it's job at calming the Egyptian. Duke was sitting in their usual corner as the blonde entered. Both boys liked this place because it was always quiet and the booths were private. A lot of people came there to talk because it wasn't easy for someone to overhear.  
  
The dark-haired boy was sitting with his back to the door, so Duke hadn't noticed that Malik had entered. He was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to pay too much attention. He only lifted his eyes when Malik sat down beside him.  
  
Jumping for he'd been startled, Duke blinked as he stared at the sudden appearance of his friend. "Wow, you look like shit." He said a few seconds later after realizing that it had been Malik sitting down.  
  
The Egyptian pouted slightly, "Thanks a lot." Malik muttered, "I was up all night..." He looked down at the table, yawning as if to emphasize a point.  
  
"Doing what?" Duke raised an eyebrow as he took in the other's appearance. The pale lavender eyes were slightly bloodshot and dark circles sat under said eyes.  
  
His question was followed by an empty quietness that blanketed them, then, "Thanks for coming." The Egyptian changed the subject so suddenly that Duke became suspicious.  
  
The dark haired boy noticed how nervous Malik seemed, it wouldn't have been obvious to a normal onlooker, but Duke knew Malik, and he let it slide. "You knew I'd come, I wouldn't say no when it sounded so important." Duke confirmed, wishing the other wouldn't look so scared.  
  
"You'd have come anyway. Because I asked you to." Malik pointed out, knowing that Duke would do anything for him.  
  
Duke sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you do have me wrapped around your little finger you know. Between you and Yugi, I have my hands full." He tried to joke, but didn't even get a smile from the Egyptian. "So...what did you need to see me about?" Duke wondered, curious about what Malik had wanted. And keeping his curiosity in check had never been Duke's strong point.  
  
"This." Malik pulled out a thick envelope that had been safely tucked away inside his jacket. Now, he placed it on the table for Duke to take. "I wrote it last night." He muttered, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Ignoring the envelope for the time being, Duke blinked, studying his friend, "Is this why you were up all night?" He sighed when Malik nodded, "Did you sleep at all?" He gently wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders and pulled an unresisting Malik toward him so the exhausted teen could lean on his shoulder.  
  
"No." Malik shook his head slowly, the soft strands of gold tickling Duke's neck, "I finished it about an hour ago and as soon as I was done I called you before I could chicken out. Bakura and Ryou just arrived before I left so I haven't had the chance to sleep yet." He mumbled tiredly.  
  
"What could be so important?" Duke demanded, slightly worried, though about what he didn't quite know. He unconsciously tightened his hold on his friend as he rubbed his hand along the length of Malik's arm.  
  
The blonde nibbled on his bottom lip in decision. He could still back out...take the envelope and run...but then, what good would that do? "Remember when I said that one day I'd tell you all about me?" He asked softly, not looking at Duke but still staring at the table.  
  
"Yeah..." Duke prompted, it was a little hard to forget confessing your love and not having it returned.  
  
Malik motioned toward the envelope. "It's all in there. If you want to know, take it and read it, but please wait until I'm gone." He turned and looked up at Duke this time and the Canadian had to wince at the kicked puppy dog look. "I don't want to be around when you find out everything. And promise me you'll call when you're finished."  
  
At this Duke rolled his eyes, "You still need me to call? Malik, if you were to commit murder and needed someone to help you hide the body, you know I'd be there in a heartbeat." He slowly reached out and took a hold of the letter.  
  
Malik smiled slightly, "I know but...just in case. Just call me and tell me if it's the end or not. That's all I ask."  
  
Sighing to himself Duke finally agreed, promising to call even though he knew their friendship would never be over.  
  
Before Malik could get up, Duke grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted but a minute and it wasn't anything special, but Malik would hold that kiss within his memory for as long as he could because of what it meant. A part of them had just ended, like Malik throwing away his defensive, part of his relationship with Duke was gone now, it meant goodbye.  
  
"I'll always love you Mak, you're my friend first, remember that." Duke whispered against Malik's lips.  
  
"Love you too." Malik promised and pulled away, smiling softly he got up and exited the café. Once outside he took a few deep breaths, trying to fill the slight emptiness that had begun to grow within his breast.  
  
By the time Malik had reached the house, Duke had already started the letter.  
  
Having the entire trek to the room that had been set up for Bakura and Ryou to compose himself, Malik forced himself to focus on the days to come with the two brothers. He was looking forward to it and a small smile crossed his lips and he grew slightly excited.  
  
Finally, he reached the room. It had been a rather large room purposely picked from the first floor. Linda had explained Bakura's condition and they had looked for a room with easy access to almost everything. It was the closest room to the dining room (even though Malik had never actually eaten within the hall) and a connecting room had been converted into a type of living room for the two brothers so it didn't seem like they were confined to their room. There was also a bathroom equipped with everything one would need right across the hall.  
  
From behind the door Malik could hear the familiar giggle of the little boy who'd captured his heart and a smile crept to his lips as he heard it. The Egyptian knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Rishid was the one to open the door (he'd been carrying some of the heavy boxes in), and Malik stepped in. Ryou had been jumping on the bed while Bakura unpacked their stuff into one of the dressers that had been brought in before.  
  
"Mawik!" Ryou giggled as he bounced one last time, this time off the bed and right into Malik's arms as the Egyptian drew nearer to him.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura scowled lightly, then turned to continue putting away what little they had.  
  
Ryou didn't seem too fazed at his scolding but he did look apologetic. Malik could only smile and ruffle his hair; "I used to jump on my bed all the time too." He whispered to the child, causing Ryou to giggle.  
  
"Did youw big bwotha' yeww at you too?" Ryou titled his head curiously.  
  
Malik chuckled at the memories – inwardly surprised at his reaction. Usually when he thought about Isis or Marik or his father, he couldn't laugh even at the good memories. "No, Marik would always jump with me, then Isis would yell at us." Malik revealed, causing everyone in the room to smile – even Bakura.  
  
"Yes," Rishid began, "Master Marik is an interesting person."  
  
Malik sobered some and everyone easily saw the change, "Yeah..." The Egyptian cleared his throat, "Anyway, when you're done unpacking there's this business of your last present." He reminded them, just as Bakura finished with the last box.  
  
"Yay!" Ryou cheered as he was set on the floor. "What is it?" He wondered as Bakura took his hand and they exited the room.  
  
Malik grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see. We put it in the back yard for now. Hopefully Anubis didn't mind."  
  
"Anubis?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Egyptian.  
  
"Yeah." Malik shrugged, "I named him after my guardian."  
  
Smirking at the idea Bakura chuckled, "Won't your god be offended about having a dog named after him?"  
  
"Ah, he'll get over it." Malik grinned as they made their way to the back of the mansion. They came to a set of beautifully placed glass sliding doors with carved wooden siding (and though Malik really had no idea, he was sure his mother would have enjoyed them). Of course when they entered the 'backyard' Bakura found himself impressed.  
  
"Whose garden?" He wondered, eyeing all the flowers and plants that seemed to be running the entire expansion of area.  
  
"Mine." Malik shrugged innocently, "My mother loved flowers and plants." He explained as he walked down the steps of the patio they were standing on. "Anubis!" Malik called and there was an answering bark. Somewhere in the maze of trees and plants a body emerged and the dark brown mass quickly attacked Malik, pushing the Egyptian to the ground.  
  
Barking happily, Anubis finally got off and sat down as his master got up and brushed himself off. Malik tapped the dog's nose, "You had better not greet Ryou or Bakura like that." He threatened softly, "Or I'll have you neutered again." Anubis lowered his head and whined softly. Malik only smiled and shook his head, "Well, go greet Ryou and say hello to Bakura." He patted the pup's head and Anubis barked as he jumped up and ran up the steps toward the two brothers.  
  
Rishid raised an eyebrow while watching this. Maybe Anubis wasn't so dumb after all.  
  
"Anoobees!" Ryou giggled as the puppy sniffed at his face and licked at his hands as the little boy attempted to pet the excited creature.  
  
When he was done saying hello to the child, Anubis moved over to Bakura and started to sniff his feet. Wagging his tail, he looked up at the new teen and began panting. Getting down to the animal's level, Bakura pet the pup's back.  
  
Satisfied that Anubis wasn't going to injure either of his new friends, Malik turned toward the garden, put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled loudly. There was a little bit of rustling by one of the bushes and suddenly a form appeared and waddled over to Malik.  
  
The form – another dog of course – was a deep rich brown, darker than Anubis and it was smaller and more slender.  
  
"Anotha' puppy." Ryou looked at Bakura and grinned; Bakura could only answer him with a smile of his own as Anubis ran back to his playmate.  
  
Lifting the baby up, Malik carried the dog over to the two brothers, Anubis followed on his heels as if to make sure Malik wasn't hurting it. Sitting down so Ryou could see, Malik showed him the puppy dog. "She's a chocolate lab." He explained, mostly to Bakura since Ryou probably didn't care about the differences of dogs.  
  
Ryou immediately got down on his knees and pet the puppy's small head, "What's hew name?" He wondered, giggling as she nipped at his fingers.  
  
Malik smiled at the child as Bakura also sat down, wary from so much standing. "She doesn't have a name yet." He explained, "She's yours, you should name her."  
  
"Ouws?" Ryou looked confused for a moment, then realized that this was their Christmas present. "Weawwy? We get ouw own puppy?" He gasped unable to believe in.  
  
Malik nodded, "Yep. Linda knew how much you wanted one so she went out and bought it for you. She was actually bought about two months ago, but she wasn't old enough to be taken away from her mommy." He let the puppy go and she instantly crawled over to Bakura and plopped down in his lap. Ignoring the surprised look on her 'master's' face, she yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep within moments.  
  
Malik shot an excusing glare at Anubis, "You wore her out already!" He was met with large puppy eyes as Anubis curled up beside him and also yawned, showing how he was tired from the day's adventure.  
  
"Well..." Bakura spoke up, looking at his brother. "What are you going to name her?" He wondered, petting the sleeping puppy on the back – carefully trying not to wake her up.  
  
Ryou seemed to think. He wanted her to have a great name! Not just a name like every other dog. He turned to the Egyptian, "Mawik, who is Anoobees named afta?" He wondered.  
  
As he played with Anubis' ears Malik smiled, "An Egyptian god."  
  
"Are there giwl gods?" The boy wondered.  
  
"There are goddess'." Malik nodded, having a feeling he knew where this was going. Not that he minded at all, he thought it was sweet.  
  
"Ejyptian goddess'?" Ryou asked and when Malik nodded again he grinned, "What awe some of theiw names?"  
  
Malik tugged at Anubis' ear as the puppy began to chew on the bottom of one of his human's pant legs. "Well, there's Ammit, Bastet...but she was a goddess of cats...um, Hathor, Ausaas, Sekhmet...Selket and Nephthys and-"  
  
"That one!" Ryou declared suddenly, startling everyone and waking the sleeping hound. "Neffthyess." He picked.  
  
Malik smiled, "Nephthys it is then." He watched the puppy go back to sleep, burying her face into Bakura's stomach to hide out any noise. "You know...the goddess Nephthys was Anubis' mother in ancient belief."  
  
Ryou giggled at that as he looked at Anubis, "She can baby-sit you!" At that the puppy made a moaning sound, not liking that idea at all.  
  
Malik smiled as he tapped Anubis on the nose and his gaze wandered over to where Bakura was sitting silently, gently petting Nephthys. His smile softened as he realized how content the other teen looked, just watching the animal sleep.  
  
Briefly, Malik wondered when the last time Bakura had been able to relax was. It didn't really matter though, there would be plenty of time to now and Malik would make sure Bakura did some relaxing.  
  
The Pharaoh growled playfully and jumped on Malik for the nose tap. Anubis prompted Ryou into the game and the three of them quickly moved to the grass so they wouldn't disturb Nephthys or her master.  
  
As the fun and games went on and a warmth, yet rare laugh floated in the air, a lone figure standing by the back door smiled at the scene in front of him, thanking every god and goddess he knew by name for bringing back that laugher and playfulness.  
  
Knowing now that everything would turn out, and that Malik had found happiness, Rishid turned and went inside.  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
NOTES:  
  
I actually didn't mention this before and I should have, Pharaoh Hounds are described to be a light brown colour, though I have my Anubis as being dark brown. I like him being different, that's all. (He's also 'The Pharaoh' here.)  
  
Whistling with your thumb and index finger: I wish I could do that.  
  
My dog is more human than dog. It's hard to explain, but I'll try. He gets jealous of everyone who comes near me, he won't even let my own mother hug me (whenever we do, he tries to get in between us, he won't attack anyone or anything like that though.). He does things for spite too, if he doesn't get his own way with something. Also, when he knows he's done something wrong, or when he wants something he gives his victim these big puppy dog eyes. He's almost three years old damn it!...and it still works every time.  
  
Ammit - Devouress of the Dead. Those who believe that Ammit is a 'god' think again, SHE is a godDESS.  
  
Ausaas - The wife of Harakhti, one of the manifestations of Horus.  
  
Bastet – Goddess of Cats  
  
Hathor – Goddess of too many things. (Depends if you want the original Egyptian goddess, or the Egyptian-turned-Greek goddess.)  
  
Sekhmet – Goddess of War, Vengeance and Chaos  
  
Selket – Goddess of Scorpions and Magic  
  
Please note the goddess Isis wasn't mentioned for obvious reasons.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Kira-Kura – I was hoping for the 'warm and fuzzy' feeling with Ryou under the Christmas tree, glad it worked for someone ^_^ and Malik Muse is trying.  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1 – I love horror/suspense movies myself (besides comedy and anime, that's all I'll watch) but I found that Ghost Ship had too much gore to be a horror movie. It was just gross.  
  
Kyrene (once Blood Roses – I'm pretty sure I'm disliked by a lot of people because this story didn't end with Malik confessing his past to Bakura after they'd had a night of hot sex, but...that's what prequels and sequels are for ^_^. I seem to remember you being the one to ask why Malik had confessed his secrets yet...  
  
Monkey Muffin – I get those sometimes too, but with my computer it depends which server I'm using (either Explorer or Netscape). I checked over the chapter and nothing showed up on my screen. And yes, someone really did drive through my workplace. Through our nicest window too. Ah well, less tables to clean.  
  
Shori Musei – See, there's an underside to Yugi and Ryou's relationship that I'm not sure many people caught. I think I'm going to plan something for the sequel so everyone knows what I'm talking about. But before that, I'll finish the prequel. Too many projects and too little inspiration...  
  
Yami Yami Yugi – Pictures of naked Malik please! ^_^ No deaths. Except one in the prequel but that's kind of obvious since she's been dead since the beginning of this fic too! Promise, Malik, or any other important character will die.  
  
To Everyone:  
  
That's it. Well, not completely, but for this story it is. I'm not really sure I like the ending, but then I keep remembering that it's not really the end. Originally I did have it planned so that Malik would confess to Duke about his past and everything, or to Bakura, but then it didn't seem right. I mean, Malik wants to keep Duke in his life and he'll do what it takes to do that. And he practically just met Bakura – I mean, talk about an overload for our poor tomb robber.  
  
And I think the story was drawn out long enough (seeing as how I think a lot of people lost interest around chapter ten if not sooner.)  
  
The prequel will be Duke/Malik and OC/Malik (but the OC is a male, not a Mary Sue and he's far from perfect...trust me. Just giving everyone whose interested a heads up.)  
  
I'll try to have it out soon, I've started it, just need to read through this fic and figure a few things out with my time line. 


End file.
